Would You Lie With Me & Just Forget The World?
by justcloseyoureyes24
Summary: Kurt couldn't pinpoint when it happened, or how exactly, but over the past few months he had learned a lot. He didn't know when he came to these realizations, but he was glad that he had. And he was glad that Sebastian had helped him to find them.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**I feel like such a traitor for making this because I'm such a Klainer. I have accepted it though. Kurbastian is just the most beautiful thing ever. This should turn out to be 10 chapters. Maybe more if I get really into it. The whole story is loosely based around "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, which is the inspiration for the title. I'll try to get new chapters out quickly. Anyways, here's how it all started. & I love you all for reading this. **

**xxx, Elizabeth**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Glee. If I did, they would be nowhere near as perfect as they are.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude:<strong>

Kurt couldn't pinpoint when it happened, or how exactly, but over the past few months he had learned a lot. He didn't know when he came to these realizations, but he was glad that he had.

Somehow, over the countless cups of coffee, the arguing, the smiles, and eventually the kisses, he had fallen in love with Sebastian Smythe. And he wasn't even really all that surprised.

The only thing that shocked Kurt more than this little bit of information was the fact that Sebastian actually felt the same.

It was like looking at the world through new eyes. A few months ago he thought losing Blaine would be the end of him, but now he realized everything would be okay. More than okay. Everything was perfect. And the only person he could thank was Sebastian.

Kurt smiled as he looked up at the taller boy. The smile reflected on the other boys face. Sebastian took his hand and led him off to the car. Kurt still wasn't used to the feel of the other boy's hand in his, but he was slowly getting used to it.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, so a few things before you read this.**

**1. I am soooooo sorry it took so long to post this. I honestly could not think of the right way to start it (this is continued at the end).**

**2. I love you all. So much. You have no idea. Waking up after I posted it with like 15 notifications that people are already following this after only reading the prologue? That was insane. Seriously. I love you all. And thank you for the reviews! **

**3. I am now on spring break so updates should be coming A LOT faster. After break, they'll most likely slow back down, though. The life of an IB student is a painful and tedious one that leaves little room for freetime. Especially when we're this close to AP exams. **

**Anyways, here's chapter one. I hope it holds up to the tone I set with the prologue. *crosses fingers***

****(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Glee. If I did, Kurt and Sebastian wouldn't have to hide their love for each other.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_We don't need anything or anyone._

* * *

><p>After walking into McKinley High for the first time in several months, the first thing David Karofsky thought to himself was <em>Wow. This is not how I remember it.<em>

The biggest difference was probably that he now felt like he belonged. Dave smiled at Kurt, who was currently walking with him to their math studies class. Kurt had been amazing. He knew Dave had feelings for him, but he never teased the other boy about it. He never made things awkward. He was there every day in the hospital after the incident.

Kurt helped Dave to get on better ground with his father. Dave never thought his father would approve if he found out that his son was gay. He always suspected that his father knew, but tried to ignore it. But Kurt forced the two to talk things out. He forced them to talk about everything. Dave felt horrible after hearing what his dad went through when he found his son unconscious, hanging with a noose around his neck. He never really thought before about how the events had affected his dad, but once he did, all he wanted to do was take it back.

Dave never really saw what the big deal about him dying was. He never had any true friends. His dad seemed to only listen to half of the things he said. Dave always felt like he was doing something wrong. Even while in recovery, Dave had often wished that his suicide attempt was more than an attempt. But after hearing what his dad had to say—hearing how much his dad loved him—he was so happy that he was alive to hear it.

He was so happy to hear that he mattered. That his dad accepted him completely. That it didn't matter at all to his father that he was gay. Dave was happy for the first time since his mother had left them, and he had Kurt to blame.

"Hey," Kurt said in a light voice, pulling on Dave's arm, "math studies is this way." Dave jumped out of his thoughts when he felt Kurt's hand on his arm. Kurt smiled reassuringly, but pulled his hand away. "You seem like you're off in another world. Penny for your thoughts?"

Dave laughed, "Well, you know, there's a song about that I think. About how once you've died your thoughts are worth a lot more. What was that called again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're thinking of If I Die Young. You know you've been hanging around me too much when you start making music references about everything." The thought had almost slipped his mind, but as Kurt rethought his words, he looked at Dave with concern. "Dave, you do know you're okay, right? You aren't dead. You never really died. And I am not going to let you fall back into something like that. Okay?"

Dave smiled, "Yeah I know. Somewhere between you and Seb I picked up the habit. It's actually kinda annoying." The taller boy considered his next words carefully. "Thank you Kurt. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kurt chuckled softly, "Life would definitely be boring. So did you consider my idea yet?"

The taller boy looked forward and said slowly, "Yes, I did."

The countertenor jumped with excitement, "And? Are you going to come today? Please say you will. I don't want to pressure you or anything, but I really think this could be good for you, Dave."

Dave smirked, "Well, someone is awfully excited. Yes, Kurt. I have made my decision." He paused for dramatic effect and rolled his eyes when Kurt practically walked past his seat in class because he was so engrossed in the conversation. "Yes, I will try this whole Glee thing. I don't know if I'll like it, but I'll try. The dancing last year wasn't completely horrible after all."

Kurt sat down in his seat, but practically fell over when he heard the news. "Oh my God! Dave, that's amazing! Glee is going to be awesome! You have an amazing voice. You'll fit right in."

"Kurt, the only times you've ever heard me sing were on drunken karaoke nights at Scandals. And every time I was backed up either by you or Seb. You've technically never heard me sing."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I've heard enough to know that Blaine and Finn might have a little competition for a lead at Nationals. Dave, you have a great voice. It's going to be perfect. Do you have any ideas for an audition song yet?"

"I have an idea…" Dave smiled. He really did have an idea. He had a song that he thought fit his situation perfectly. Everything about it explained how he felt. A part of him wished that Sebastian and his father were present because the song was devoted mostly to them and to Kurt. Those three would always hold a special place for Dave. They were the reason he was able to pull out of the darkness—the reason he was able to smile and laugh again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Kurt. He couldn't stop thinking about the day's Glee rehearsal. He was hesitant to see everyone's reactions to Dave, but he knew they would accept him because they all knew what it was like to have been through a hard time. They knew what it was like to need someone to help them realize they aren't alone. The thought reminded him of a song that Blaine wrote. A song he used to sing to Kurt before they had start dating.

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be… You're not alone 'cause you're here with me._

Kurt hummed the song to himself for the rest of the day. There was still a sting when his mind brought thoughts of Blaine to him, but they were starting to fade like he knew they would with time.

Blaine had a way of making Kurt feel like he was supposed to be guilty of things that he should feel bad about. Blaine got jealous every time Kurt mentioned spending time with Dave when he was in the hospital. It wasn't Kurt's fault that Blaine didn't want to go with. Blaine didn't seem to understand why Kurt cared about Dave after everything that happened, and Kurt didn't know how to explain.

When Blaine found out that Sebastian often accompanied Kurt on his visits—well, that's when it really started. If Kurt still hated Sebastian, he may have blamed the tragic fallout of "Klaine" on him. But that's just what the problem was. Kurt didn't hate Sebastian. Kurt actually liked Sebastian. Kurt liked Sebastian and Dave, and Blaine refused to even try to understand why.

Blaine asked Kurt to stop spending time with the two boys, but Kurt didn't understand. Blaine had never been clingy. Blaine had never even batted an eye when Kurt told him he was going to hang out with Jeff, Nick, Sam, or any other member of the Warblers or New Directions. Blaine used to trust Kurt.

When Kurt refused to stop talking with Sebastian and Dave, Blaine got angry. He didn't understand that the two boys had quickly become Kurt's best friends—his only real guy friends besides Sam. Blaine didn't understand that Kurt's feelings toward the other two boys were purely platonic and that he had nothing to worry about because Kurt loved him. The jealousy was getting to him. Kurt smirked when he remembered that Blaine had actually written a song about it. That's how torn up he was.

But then, one day Blaine snapped. Kurt had been retelling the previous night's events to him. He mentioned that he had danced with Sebastian, and Blaine couldn't take it any longer. Kurt was in tears before Blaine had finished the sentence. It was over.

Kurt shook his head. That was then. This is now. Kurt was going to walk into the choir room with the same smile he always wore. The difference was that now he didn't have to fake it anymore. The smile on Kurt's face was real. Kurt had amazing friends in Sebastian and Dave, and they were making everything a little easier for Kurt to deal with.

He walked into the choir room and most of the New Directions were already there. Rachel was talking animatedly with Finn about something. Tina was smiling and talking quietly with Mike. Rory was tucked into a corner with Sugar—playing with her hair while she giggled. Mercedes was talking with Blaine.

Blaine. Kurt smiled at the shorted boy when their eyes met like they usually did when he entered the room. Blaine waved shyly then continued his conversation with Mercedes. Kurt sighed. Cedes was his usual go-to sitting with buddy. He wasn't quite ready to have a conversation with the boy. He settled for a seat toward the side. It wasn't like Kurt wasn't used to sitting alone. Before Blaine, he sat alone quite often, actually. He didn't like to sit alone, but it wasn't the end of the world. Besides, Dave would be here soon.

As if on cue, Dave entered the room. Kurt never understood how silence can be loud but in that moment, it was all he could hear. The silence. It was like a tidal wave that crashed over the entire room. Kurt gave an encouraging smile to Dave, who nodded in response. He turned his attention to Mr. Schuester.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe I could join Glee? I know some people here don't exactly—erm—like me. But, I really just need somewhere to belong. Would that be okay?" Dave chose his words slowly and carefully. The four sentences took a lot longer than they should have to escape from his lips, but when they did, no one spoke.

After a few minutes Mr. Schuester began, "Um, David, I know you've been through a lot lately. I just don't think this is a good idea." Again, no one spoke.

The silence was excruciating, and Kurt knew he should be the one to end it. "Um, Mr. Schue?" Kurt began, "Dave has a song prepared if you need him to audition. Maybe we can hear what he says and then decide?"

Mr. Schuester nodded and Dave looked at the band members who smiled timidly before breaking out in a slow, somewhat haunting melody. The tempo picked up and Karofsky opened his mouth to sing.

_I want to start by letting you know this_

_Because of you, my life has a purpose._

Dave kept his eyes on the ground as he sang, knowing that if he looked up he would be met by several unhappy faces—the faces of people that wanted him to leave and never come back.

_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me_

_Trapped in a world where everyone hates me_

He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he sang and realized how true the words he was singing felt. He then thought about how last year he wouldn't dare cry in public. He was scared of being called a "fag" or "gay". He was scared of who he was. Dave had grown a lot since then, but he realized that for many, that wasn't enough.

_I was down_

_I was drowning_

_But it came on just in time_

_This song saved my life_

As he moved into the chorus, Dave's voice grew stronger. The song wasn't about being upset because the past hurt him. It was about moving forward and reflecting on how good it was that life was getting better.

_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever_

_You always know how to make me feel better_

_Because of you my dad and me are so much closer than we used to be_

Kurt smiled because he knew this part was directed toward him. He took pride in the fact that he helped bring Dave and his father back together. He locked eyes with Dave as he continued to sing and knew that the song was a thank you to him and Sebastian for being there for him.

_You'll never know what it means to me_

_That I'm not alone_

_That I'll never have to be_

Dave's tears were gone now as he smiled back at Kurt. Things were getting better. As he moved to look to the rest of the group, he was met by encouraging smiles. Words cannot describe how happy Dave was that the eyes he was met with weren't stony and cold the way he imagined they would be. Kurt was right. Maybe he finally would feel like he belonged.

The end of the song was met with applause. Kurt was laughing and tears were forming in his eyes. To his surprise, Blaine was the first to speak. "I think I speak for us all when I say, 'Welcome to the New Directions!'"

Blaine's reaction was met with even louder applause. Kurt was surprised to see the smile on his face was genuine. When he noticed Kurt watching him, Blaine looked at him with sad eyes. Kurt missed Blaine, but he had to accept that that was in the past. He had to move forward. He was glad that Blaine wasn't upset with him anymore now, though. It seemed as if he was finally beginning to understand.

The rest of the day's meeting was rather uneventful. Schuester assigned yet another predictable and extremely worn out theme for the week. It was "Alternative Love Songs". Everyone had to sing a song about love that was never featured in the top 20 on iTunes or on the radio. They had to search for a song that reflected how they felt currently.

Blaine and Rachel were extremely enthusiastic. He could've sworn he heard Blaine mention Hey Monday again. He secretly prayed that Blaine wouldn't sing a song by them. Kurt was starting to get over him, but he didn't want Blaine to sing another song by the group that wrote the first duet Kurt and Blaine sang together as a couple. It would bring back too many memories that Kurt didn't want to think about.

In fact, Kurt needed to forget about it. He needed a distraction. Dave had left early. Something about a dinner with his father or something. Kurt decided not to pry, and instead, he called Sebastian.

The other boy picked up on the second ring. "_Hello, gorgeous. What can I do for you today?"_

Kurt laughed at the name his friend often referred to him by fondly. "I don't exactly know. Distract me?"

He heard laughter on the other end. Sebastian's laugh was intoxicating and Kurt giggled as he waited for a response. "_Okay, I'm good with distractions. I know it's only Monday, but what do you say about going to Scandals? We can get drunk, dance, make other hot guys pay for our drinks, and show up all the other drunk bastards at karaoke. Sound good?"_

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do your distractions always have to involve getting drunk? I don't know about you, but I consider Tuesday a little too early in the week to be hung over."

"_You only suffer a hangover if you stop drinking. Therefore, I have never experienced a hangover."_

"Yeah right. I know that's a lie. You know how? In one of your stupors you ended up sleeping at my place. You were dead to the world in the morning. It is quite a sight to see Sebastian Smythe nursing a hangover. Anyone ever tell you that you aren't quite pleasant when hung over?"

The intoxicating laughter took over the over end of the phone line again. "_Fine. Maybe that was a lie. Okay, well what do you consider a good distraction?"_

Kurt smiled. "Disney movies?" he asked innocently, knowing Sebastian's groan on the other end was inevitable.

"_I may never understand your freaking obsession with Disney movies, Hummel. _The laughter that followed let Kurt know Sebastian was kidding. _If you promise we'll watch Hercules and Aladdin, you have a deal."_

Kurt shook his head. "I may never understand your choice in Disney movies."

Sebastian laughed. "_Well, Hercules and Aladdin both have shirtless guys in them for most of the movie. If I try really hard, I can imagine them as real people. One word: hot."_

Kurt giggled at his friend's obscenity, "Seb! I swear you are corrupting my entire childhood. You should stop talking before you ruin Cinderella and Snow White, too." He thought for a minute, then added, "Hey, what about Tarzan? He barely ever had clothes on."

Sebastian cringed. "_When I picture him as a real person, all I can think about is how bad he must smell because of the whole living with gorillas in the jungle with no idea what deodorant is. And he probably is covered in splinters from all of the tree climbing. It's just—no."_

Kurt laughed, "Okay, whatever. Just be over in an hour, okay?

Sebastian's smile could be heard in the tone of his voice _"What? Am I ruining your childhood again? Sorry about that. Is the lovely David going to be joining us?"_

Kurt sighed, "Sadly, he has to do something with his dad. I'm mean, it's good for him, but our trio can't be a trio with only two."

"_Whatever. We don't need him, gorgeous. We can't have a duo with three after all, can we?"_

Kurt blushed against his own will at this, "I guess you're right Smythe. And our duo's pretty awesome isn't it?"

Sebastian laughed, "_Some call it stupid. I call it flawless. See you later, Kurt_."

"Bye, Seb"

Sebastian added as an afterthought,_ "Oh, and Kurt? Would it kill you to wear guy's clothes this time?"_

Kurt rolled his eyes as he hung up, but for some reason he suddenly found himself rummaging around in his closet for something to wear that he hadn't bought in the women's department. Not that he was admitting he would ever do something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, there's chapter one. Chapter two should be up within the next few days. Maybe tomorrow? Eep!**

**Until then, **I think the mixture of Kurtofsky friendship & Kurbastian friendship - more than friendship is something I can work with. There was that and the fact that I didn't have the heart to break up Klaine. ****

****Review with your thoughts on all of this? Again, I love you all. Seriously. You have no idea.****

****xxx, Elizabeth****


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I thought it would to post. I had to help my sister move into a new apartment. Who knew spring break would be more work than break?**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter. Reviews are lovely and always requested!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters you may recognize. If I did, it wouldn't be as perfect as it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_We'll do it all—everything—on our own._

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt got the text message from Sebastian that he was on his way over, he had found something a little simpler to wear. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight grey v-neck shirt. Simple? Yes. Found in the men's department? Yes. Kurt was admiring his reflection when he heard the doorbell ring.<p>

Upstairs Finn opened the door to find Sebastian waiting outside. Finn didn't even attempt to hide his distaste. He wasn't sure if it was about him throwing a slushy at Blaine—Finn really liked Blaine—or just that he felt he had to hate him because Rachel hated him because until a few weeks ago he was competition that made Finn hate the boy so much, but he did. He had a sudden urge to slam the door in the other boy's face, but Kurt ran up the stairs and interceded before it could happen.

"Hey, Kurt. I see you took my advice," Sebastian said as he eyed Kurt's outfit. Kurt looked—well, there wasn't any other word for it—hot. Sebastian had a suspicion that his eyes were darkening, so he moved on to another subject. "Hello, Finn. I see you're still freakishly tall."

Finn frowned at the remark, "I see you still look like a horse." He turned his attention to his step-brother. He never quite understood why Kurt was friends with Sebastian, but that didn't mean Finn had to be friends with him. "Kurt, tame your friend. I had to ask you something, but I'll wait 'til he leaves." He paused for a moment and looked over Sebastian. "Which is when?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Not soon enough, apparently. Finn, Sebastian, play nice."

Sebastian smirked, "I exceed in playing multiple things. Nice isn't one of them." The remark caused Finn to curl his fingers into fists.

"I swear to God. Sebastian, if you weren't Kurt's friend—and I still don't understand that, by the way—I swear there would be nothing to stop me from punching you right now," Finn dead-panned and started to walk away.

"From what I've gathered, Finn, you don't get many things. It doesn't surprise me," Sebastian called after Finn. The disgruntled sound that Finn made as he climbed the stairs to his room seemed to satisfy him because he then turned his attention to Kurt. He smiled, "Hello, gorgeous," and linked arms with his friend. "Shall the distracting commence?"

Kurt blushed involuntarily at the nickname, "Do you and Finn always have to do that when you come over? It gets old after a while."

"I do recall you once saying that it was extremely amusing. Not having second thoughts, are we?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's still somewhat amusing. The effect is ruined by Finn droning on and on about how much he hates you for hours on end after you leave, though." He began to lead Sebastian down the stairs as they chatted. "So I wasn't kidding about the Disney movies, you know."

Sebastian smirked, "I wasn't kidding about Hercules." He sprawled out on the small couch in Kurt's room as he spoke.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Sure, make yourself at home." He looked over at his friend, "You clearly have now problem with that." Sebastian was lying across the couch with his feet hanging off one end.

"What? This couch is _comfortable_." He stretched his limbs as if to prove a point. When Kurt gave him another weird look, he sighed. "Seriously, what?"

_Well, for one thing, when you stretch, your shirt rides up and I can see your abs. And wow. And well, second of all, if you're sprawled on the couch, where am I supposed to sit? _Kurt blushed at the first thought and rolled his eyes at the second. What was going on with him? He cleared his throat and ignored the first part of his thought as he spoke, "Nothing. Just, if you're sprawled on the couch, where exactly do you suppose I sit?"

Sebastian laughed, "Well, I guess I could make you sit on the floor…"

"Seb, you seem to forget whose house you're at. I could kick you out if I wanted to."

The taller of the two smirked, "Exactly. And you don't want to, so I have nothing to worry about. I wasn't done with my thought, though. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I could make you sit on the floor, or you could do the obvious and sit with me."

Kurt looked to the couch. His friend was stretched out and covering the entirety of the sitting area. "And how exactly would I do that?" Sebastian sat up slightly and patted his lap. Kurt blushed, but tried to ignore it. "No chance, Seb."

"Aww, Kurt, you're blushing." Of course, this only made the smaller of the two blush even more. "And yes. If I remember my job correctly, it is to distract you. I know how much you like to cuddle during movies. I figure you'll probably end up in this position somehow anyways. Might as well just skip to it. Anyways, it'll help with my distracting plan."

"And what exactly is your plan?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Sebastian's smirk turned into a wide grin similar to that of the Cheshire cat, "That's not for you to know, gorgeous." He patted his lap again and gave a sigh of exasperation, "Now put the movie in and get over here."

Kurt turned away to find the movie he was looking for earlier to hide his blush. He pushed it into the player, grabbed the remote, then slowly walked over to Sebastian. He stopped in front of the other boy—not sure of exactly what he should do. Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Hummel, you are ridiculous. I swear." He got up and grabbed Kurt from around the waist and pulled them both down onto the couch. They landed with a plop, Kurt laughing loudly and Sebastian twisting to get into a more comfortable position now that the other boy was on top of him.

When Kurt realized he was sitting on top of his friend he jumped and slipped off of him, landing on the other side of the couch which was now unoccupied. Kurt smiled innocently and Sebastian gave him a hurt look. "Just wait and see. You'll be back in no less than an hour."

The smaller of the two rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. He could feel a blush creeping up again and he mentally cursed his perfect "porcelain" skin. If he flushed even a little, it was incredibly noticeable on his face. He frowned. Why was Sebastian making him blush anyways? It was _Sebastian_ for God's sake. The same guy that always made fun of him for wearing clothes he may or may not have purchased in the women's department. The same guy that he fought with constantly. The same guy that was supposed to be his best friend. _No. This was not going to happen again. Not after what happened with Blaine._

_Blaine_. The name stung when it crossed Kurt's mind. He flinched as the memory of their breakup hit him again with full force. Why was this happening now? Kurt could've sworn he was finally getting over the other boy, and then BAM. It hit him again like a punch to the stomach.

_Kurt, since you've been spending time with them, you've changed. You're different. I'm not sure if I can do this anymore._

He felt tears in his eyes as he heard Blaine's voice ring through his brain. He tried to push it out, but it just grew louder. Angrier.

_Kurt, things between us haven't been the same lately. You can't pretend you haven't noticed. We haven't had sex in forever. You back out every time I try to kiss you. We barely even hold hands anymore. Is it something I did? _

The tears were now falling down his face, and he was fighting to keep himself silent and somewhat composed. It was then that Kurt realized he never answered that question. The voice continued.

_I don't even know if this is something I can fix because you aren't giving me anything to work with, Kurt. Every time I try to spend time with you, you're busy with your new friends. Am I not good enough for them? _

Kurt never answered that question either. He was starting to understand now. Blaine left him because he thought he wasn't good enough. A searing pain stabbed Kurt in the chest. Kurt could have fixed this. He could have reached out and hugged Blaine—kissed him even. He could have held him and told him that things would get better, that he was more than good enough, that he was _perfect_. He shook his head. He _could_ have done all of that. _Should_ have done all of that and more. _Could've. Should've. But didn't_.

_Kurt, I don't know what to think. You aren't letting me know what I can do to fix this. You aren't doing anything on your own to try to fix this. What am I supposed to do?_

_Do you know how much it hurts me to know that you've been ignoring me to hang out with David and Sebastian? In case you don't remember, one of the two made your life a living hell for two years. He caused you to transfer to a different school. He threatened to kill you, Kurt. And the other? He tried to steal you from me. He tried to throw a rock salt slushy at you. He put me in the hospital. And it's like you don't even care anymore._

Kurt flinched at the memory. By this point, Blaine had been in tears. He thought Kurt didn't care anymore. He thought Kurt didn't care about him. About Blaine. About the boy he loved. The boy he lost his virginity to. The boy he had even dared to hope he might be with forever. But did Kurt do anything? No. He sat in front of Blaine with a blank look on his face and a pale expression. He hadn't reacted to the words because he knew they wouldn't hurt as much as what he knew was coming.

_Kurt, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired and confused and I feel like you don't love me anymore. And so far, you've done nothing to prove me wrong. And I think this hurts more than anything because I love you. Dammit. I love you so much and you don't even notice me anymore. My heart feels like it's been run over by a freight train. Kurt, I'm so sorry. I think we should—_

The sobs finally took him over. Kurt never cried properly after Blaine had broken up with him. Yes, he had shed a few tears. He had played Teenage Dream on endless loop for hours while staring at the wall. But he didn't sob. Mostly, he just thought. Thought about every waking moment he spent with Blaine from the day they met on the staircase until the last few minutes of their relationship. Kurt realized in that moment that it really was over. It was over, and he never tried to fight to keep it.

He looked down at his hand to realize he was still wearing Blaine's promise ring. The tears began to fall faster, to the point where if he tried, Kurt couldn't see anything—anything, that is, besides the ring. The ring and how it must have hurt Blaine to see that he still wore it. Blaine probably thought Kurt hated him. Suddenly he felt sick. _So this is what it feels like to know you've done something horrible and cannot change it._ Kurt thought back in his brain for the Bible quote Mercedes had once recited for him. Kurt wasn't religious, but he found some of the things in the Bible to actually be very interesting.

_God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference._

At the moment, Kurt was feeling none of these things. Blaine was the one that instilled courage in him. Serenity was not something he could manage when he was such an emotional wreck. And he was too confused to even attempt wisdom. So instead, Kurt did what he always did when things went wrong. He looked for support.

Sebastian was completely engrossed in the movie and jumped a little when Kurt crawled over to sit beside him. He nudged Sebastian's arm and the other boy finally realized what was happening. "Hey, what's the matter, gorgeous?" He wrapped an arm around the boy next to him and squeezed him tight to his side.

Kurt sighed and looked down. "Don't call me that. I'm completely positive that I am not gorgeous right now." He melted into his friends arms and rested his head on the taller boy's chest. The close proximity the two were in of each other would be awkward for many people, but the boys had grown accustomed to the closeness. Kurt would never have cuddled up to Dave or Sam. It was just something about Sebastian that made him feel—comfortable. "Seb, I really messed up."

Sebastian traced patterns up Kurt's back to soothe him. "Kurt, you're always gorgeous." The other began to reply, but Sebastian was too quick for him. "Before you say anything, just know that I used to be in debate. I will win this argument because I am right. And second of all, you didn't mess up. Blaine's the one that ended it. Not you. You can blame yourself all you want, but this wasn't your fault." Sebastian suddenly felt the need to bring the other closer to him—and because he is a man of doing, not thinking—he did just that. He lifted Kurt into his lap and wrapped his arms securely around him. Before he realized what he was doing, he pressed his lips to the top of Kurt's head. And, _God,_ his hair was so soft.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian with sad, confused eyes. When their eyes met, new tears began to pour out of his eyes. Sebastian tightened his grip around Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Hey, it's okay. Things will get better. Alright? I promise."

Silence washed over the room and eventually Kurt's sobs subsided. He was left drained and allowed himself to lay against Sebastian's chest—mostly because he was too exhausted to move. "Seb," Kurt said quietly, "thank you for coming over."

Sebastian smiled. Normally he would say something sarcastic, but he knew that wouldn't help this particular situation. "I guess I didn't really do my job of distracting you, though." He thought for a moment and his eyes wandered around the room until he saw a guitar tucked into the corner. He knew Kurt didn't play, so he had to ask, "Whose guitar is that?"

"Sam's. He must've left it down here earlier. Sometimes he comes down here when I'm not home to get away from Finn for a while. Frankly, I don't blame him."

An idea struck Sebastian and he smiled, "Do you think he'd mind if I borrow it? I have a song for you."

Kurt normally wouldn't allow anyone access to something that wasn't his, but now he was curious. That and he knew Sebastian would just take the guitar anyways because Kurt didn't have the effort to fight him. "Go ahead. But if he finds out, I'm telling him you did it without permission."

Sebastian smiled and gently shifted out from beneath Kurt. He made his way over to the guitar and gently strummed it to check that it was in tune. The tall boy walked back over to sit next to Kurt and smiled before hesitantly strumming out the beginning of the song.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you where you want to go_

Kurt is taken aback by the song choice. He knew Sebastian was his friend, but he never actually thought he cared that much. He had hoped, but he never really believed it. The lyrics brought him back to when he was crying and Sebastian held him. The only other person that ever held him that tight was his father. Kurt smiled as he remembered Sebastian's lips brushing the top of his head in an effort to calm him. He knew this was dangerous territory, so he tried to focus back on the song lyrics.

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walking 'til you find the window_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

Sebastian smiled when he sang that line, and it caused Kurt to shiver. He didn't understand what was happening or why his mood had changed so suddenly, but he tried his best to ignore it. Sebastian noticed the shiver, though. He didn't know why it happened and chose to dissect it later. As he sang each word of the song, he realized that he meant every word.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things, too_

Something changed in Sebastian as he sang that line. Later on, he would realize what it was, but at the moment, all he knew was that he needed Kurt to understand the lyrics. To those who never knew Sebastian personally, he would appear to have quite a way with words. He had a talent for coming up with sarcastic remarks and witty comebacks without batting an eye. In all actuality, though, when Sebastian truly had something to say, he could never word it correctly, and when words failed him, he often turned to song. There was a pleading in his eyes that Kurt would understand what Sebastian was trying to say.

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget_

_All the ones who love you in the place you left_

_I hope you always forgive and you never regret_

Kurt smiled at his friend, and for a moment he stopped thinking about Blaine. For a moment, it didn't matter that he would never kiss the curly-haired boy again. All that mattered was that moment. Sebastian set down his guitar, but continued to sing. Kurt loved Sebastian's voice. He curled into the taller boy's side as he hummed the melody in place of the guitar. Sebastian smiled at Kurt's accompaniment and stroked his hair as he sang.

_Yeah, this is my wish_

The last words came out as a mere whisper. Sebastian rested his chin on Kurt's head. "So did that distract you at all?"

Kurt smiled and traced an intricate pattern on his friend's wrist. "I never knew you listened to country music," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian chuckled, "I listen to everything. If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Kurt smiled and nodded without looking up. "Okay, well," he hesitated before rushing the end of the sentence, "sometimes I sing Nicki Minaj in the shower."

Kurt burst out laughing and fell away from Sebastian at this. "You cannot be serious."

Sebastian laughed, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but sadly I am dead serious. I rap a lot. Jeff yells at me when he's in the room because apparently I can be heard from in the dorm. He keeps it a secret, though. I think he's just planning to save it as potential blackmailing purposes." Sebastian smiled fondly at the thought of his blonde roommate, "Maybe he'll use it when he's suffering from Nick withdrawal to make me go home for the night or something. Whatever it may be, I secretly think he loves when I sing _Starships_. Which is good. It's one of my favorites."

Kurt couldn't control his laughter. "Wait, so if I called Jeff right now and asked him if you sing Nicki Minaj songs in the shower, he wouldn't deny it? Okay, seriously, all I can hear right now is a really bad rendition of _Super Bass_."

"I actually sing that one a lot, too. I love the rap. And I do the whole song with a really horrible fake accent."

Kurt laughed, "I can see it now. You'll have to sing it for me one day."

Sebastian smirked, "I only do Nicki in the shower, gorgeous. So if you want to hear that, you're gonna have to get a little wet," his grin grew wider as he noticed Kurt's blush, "possibly in more ways than one. I'm sure you're following this."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Smythe, you wish you could get this." Kurt motioned to his body as he relaxed on the other side of the couch. "Too bad you're never getting it." Against his will, Kurt's thoughts began to wander to dangerous places. Places that included showers. And Sebastian. And Sebastian in the shower with him. And—Kurt was never so glad to be called up for dinner as he was in that moment.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, after Sebastian left and it was well past a time when people should go to sleep in order to get a healthy amount of rest, David Karofsky lay in his bed. He was reviewing the conversation he had with his dad at dinner when his phone went off. He had received two identical text messages. The weird thing was they were from two different people.<p>

**Dave, I am so confused right now. Can you talk?**

One of the texts was from Kurt Hummel. The other was from Sebastian Smythe. And Dave couldn't help but wonder what he had missed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter should be up within the next few days & will contain a large amount of dramatic irony.**

**xxx, Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: So sorry about how long it took for the update! Look for another one later today. This chapter's a little different than the others, but hopefully you'll all like it. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat up in bed thinking about the night. Sebastian had been his usual self, but for some reason Kurt felt as if something had changed. He thought back to right before his friend had left. Sebastian had been surprisingly understanding about the whole thing with Blaine. He didn't judge Kurt at all. He just comforted him. Attempted to make him feel better.<p>

_Kurt was walking up the stairs with the other boy. He was always told that when you have company over, you should walk them to the door to be polite. It was just a habit in Kurt's life now. Finn and Sam were in the living room playing some sort of barbaric video game and Sam smirked when he saw the two pass. When Finn noticed, he groaned and gave them both an unsettling glare. Sebastian noticed and turned to Kurt whispering, "He does know that I've never done anything to him, right?"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him. I think he has trust issues or something. I mean, you did plan to put those messed up pictures of him on the internet. And he really likes Blaine. He's really protective of him." Kurt was silent in thought for a moment then scoffed, "So much for putting family first. He hasn't even asked me how I feel about the breakup. He's acting like it's all my fault."_

_Sebastian linked his arm around Kurt's as they walked toward the door. "Well, I'm glad that you're starting to realize that it wasn't all your fault. This is good, Kurt." He smiled at his friend and pulled back his arm so he could slip into his jacket. _

_Kurt smiled at his friend, "Really, Seb. Thank you for coming. I still don't get why you even care." Kurt looked up with a broken smile. _

"_Kurt, when are you gonna get it in your head? I'm your friend now. As crazy as this sounds, I kinda care about you." He pulled Kurt into a hug and smile spread across his face. Sebastian fought the smile back and pulled away from Kurt. "Tomorrow Dalton has the day off. Want to meet me in the morning for coffee before you go to school?"_

_Kurt smirked, "Oh, I was planning on doing that anyways. But since you live there I guess I won't be able to avoid you. Darn." Sebastian laughed at his friends joking tone._

"_I'll see you around, gorgeous."_

"_See you around, flawless," Kurt breathed as he began to close the door, watching Sebastian walked briskly to his car. He jumped when he noticed Sam had poked his head into the room._

"_Flawless, huh? I don't know, Kurt." He laughed at the angry look Kurt sent him before adding, "I didn't mean I don't know about you and Seb going out. That would seriously be awesome. Like, seriously. The would be the best way ever to get back at Blaine. I just meant that I can see he has flaws. Don't fall too fast, okay?"_

"_Spare me your brotherly advice, Samuel." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Will you give it a rest? I'm too tired to argue, so I'll just say this. Me and Sebastian are just friends. Okay?"_

_Sam shrugged. "If you say so," he said in a singsong voice. "But he sang you a song, Kurt. I know you have a thing for that." When Kurt shot him an incredulous look, he winked, "I can tell when someone plays my guitar. And I know it wasn't you."_

"_Sam!" Kurt drew out the name with a whine. He lowered his voice so Finn wouldn't hear him from the room over, "Fine. You win. But I'm not falling for him. That's ridiculous. I have a tiny, practically nonexistent crush. And I am going to make it go away before something ridiculous happens." _

"_Whatever, Kurt. I thought it would be good for you. You know, after the whole Blaine thing. But if it's not what you want—well, at least maybe you can find a song to sing for Glee now."_

_Kurt's mouth dropped open, "Sam, can you please shut up? I had just stopped thinking about the whole _Blaine thing. _Did you really need to bring it back up?"_

"_Whatever. Just think about Seb. You'll forget within seconds." The blonde laughed and shook his head as his friend reddened. "I swear, you are the most ridiculous guy I know."_

_Kurt shrugged, "I need to stop thinking about guys all together. Distract me. What are you gonna sing for the assignment? I seriously can't think of anything."_

_Sam smiled, "So, what? I'm not a guy now? Or is it just gay guys that you're trying to avoid?" He chuckled, "Well, I was thinking about this song I heard at a concert once. It's called She's Finding Me Out. And don't worry. If you keep thinking about Seb, or even Blaine, I know you'll find a song pretty quickly."_

"_Are you gonna sing it to Cedes?"_

"_Maybe." He whistled nonchalantly and walked out of the room to avoid any further questions._

Kurt had spent the rest of the night scouring YouTube for an appropriate song. He didn't want something that focused too much on Blaine because he honestly was starting to get over him. Especially with Sebastian around. But he knew Blaine still needed to be involved in the song. He knew it would only be appropriate to sing something that hinted at Sebastian as well, but he didn't want that part to be as evident. Or he could always focus on Dave, but that would be kind of awkward for everyone. Kurt sighed and put his head down. He had his iPod on shuffle and had finally decided to give up, at least for the time being when the perfect song came on. Kurt smiled.

Then he realized he had been dwelling on Sebastian for too long to be healthy. He needed to talk to someone about it, but he knew Sam wouldn't be an option. He had enough complications on his own. So he picked up his phone and sent a text to the only other person that would listen. Dave.

* * *

><p>Jeff was humming the chorus to a song Sebastian didn't recognize when he walked into his dorm room later that evening. He walked straight past his roommate to his bed, closer the window. The brunette pulled his jacket off and threw it onto the bed—a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth.<p>

"Whoa, Seb. What's up with you?" Jeff asked as he looked up at his roommate from where he sat at his desk.

"Nothing, Sterling," Sebastian hissed. When he realized the bite of his words, he softened slightly, "Sorry, Jeff. I'm just—confused. I'm gonna go shower. Maybe we'll talk after?"

Jeff smiled up at his best friend and smiled endearingly, "Does someone need a cuddle?" he asked, feigning the voice of a three-year-old.

Sebastian just shrugged, "Possibly. But not now. When we're talking later we can." The cuddling comment wasn't even all that strange for Sebastian. He really did like to cuddle. But he only allowed two people to actually cuddle him. Those two people were Jeff and Kurt. Jeff was like a brother to Sebastian since he had started at Dalton. Their cuddling was similar to that between extremely close siblings. Kurt was different, though. Sebastian wasn't quite sure why his relationship with Kurt allowed cuddling without any awkwardness, but he accepted it. He liked running his fingers through Kurt's hair, and the way Kurt traced patterns on his arms sent chills up and down his entire body.

Sebastian shook his head at the thought. This was _Kurt_. The same Kurt he used to make fun of for his gay face and clothes that resembled that of the people on Puerto Rican pride floats. The same Kurt that was—and he would never admit this to Jeff—his best friend. The same Kurt that was still recovering from a horrible break up and was too fragile for a relationship.

* * *

><p>While Sebastian showered, Nick came in to visit his boyfriend. He knocked lightly on the door before sliding into the dorm room. Jeff must not have heard him because he was dancing around his room quietly humming along with Sebastian's as he sang Starships from the shower. Nick smiled at his boyfriend and ran up behind him, sliding his arms around the taller boy.<p>

Jeff jumped slightly at the unexpected touch, but quickly recognized it to be Nick and melted into the boy behind him. "Hey babe, didn't see you there."

Nick hooked his chin onto Jeff's shoulder and smiled, "I figured. You just jumped out of your skin." He kissed the blonde's cheek and whispered in his ear, "You're adorable. I think I've told you that before. I just figured I'd say it again for good measure."

Jeff turned in Nick's arms so they were face to face. He pressed his lips gently to the shorter boy's and wrapped his arms around him in one fluid movement. Nick smiled into the kiss. "No, I think you're wrong. You're the adorable one, babe."

The sound of the shower halted and there was a sudden absence of Sebastian's obnoxious Nicki impressions. Nick giggled, "I should go before Seb finds out I was here."

Jeff tightened his grip on the smaller boy, "He won't mind. Normally, I would try to convince you to stay, but Seb's having some issues right now about something. He needs me."

Nick shrugged, "Don't worry about it, love. I'll see you tomorrow." He pressed his lips to Jeff's cheek and squeezed his hand before sliding back out of the room.

Jeff pulled his hand up to where Nick's lips had brushed against his cheek and smiled goofily. He fell back onto the bed closest to him and giggled quietly. Nick made him act ridiculous, but he loved it. Jeff's heart began to race incessantly whenever the brunette was in his presence, and he didn't understand much about the relationship except that it was simple. It was as easy as breathing. And there was nothing better than being in love with your best friend.

Sebastian smirked when he walked out of the bathroom to find his blonde roommate cuddled up on his bed smiling like a fool and hugging a pillow to his chest. Sebastian climbed up onto the bed with his friend and brushed at the blonde's hair fondly. "I'm guessing Nicky was here?"

Jeff's smile grew wider if that was even possible, "You've guessed correctly. When'd you get so smart?" He nudged his friend gently and allowed Sebastian to pull him into his chest to cuddle.

Sebastian smiled, "Well, I only know one person that can make you smile like that. Nicky's got quite a gift. I can't even do that to you. It's actually quite unnerving."

Jeff giggled, "Shut up, Seb!" He elbowed his friend jokingly, but cuddled further into the brunette's chest. "So, what did you want to talk about anyways?"

Sebastian hesitated before responding. "Jeff? What would you say if I told you I might be in love?" He lazily wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"I'd first ask you who you are and what you have done with Sebastian Smythe." He looked up at his friend, and when he noticed the nervous look on his friend's face, he did a double take. "Oh. My. God. Sebastian, are you serious? That's great, man!" Jeff crawled away from his friend so he could see him properly.

The brunette whined at the loss of warmth, but his smile remained. "I don't know what's going on with me, Jeffy. I think I've been brainwashed or something."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you're completely okay. You've just developed this thing called a heart. What'd you do with the black hole that was there before?" Jeff laughed at how uncomfortable his friend seemed to be with the discussion.

"You know, I seriously loathe you sometimes."

The corners of Jeff's lips turned up in a devious smile and he looked knowingly at Sebastian. "_Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsicle_," Jeff began in a singsong voice.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "_Dear father_…"

Jeff joined him on the next line. "_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Dalton_." They laughed at how they both made the lyric change.

Sebastian continued, "_But of course, I'll care for Nicky_." He winked at his roommate at the reference to the boy's boyfriend.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly, "_But of course, I'll rise about it. For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. There's been some confusion, for, you see, my roommate is unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe._" Jeff sang the words easily, and smiled at the lyrics that somehow describe exactly how the two felt about each other at times.

"_Blonde_," Sebastian said flatly. His bored voice caused the blonde boy next to him to laugh before continuing.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new_?"

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,_" Sebastian sang back fondly.

"_My pulse is rushing_."

"_My head is reeling_," the brunette feigned a pained expression.

"_My face is flushing_."

The pair joined up for the next part and smiled as they sang, "_What is this feeling, fervid as a flame? Does it have a name? Yes!_" Jeff hit the high note with ease, which surprised Sebastian only slightly. He began to wonder why Jeff wasn't given more solos in the Warblers' performances. The two smirked at each other as they continued the song, "_Loathing. Unadulterated loathing_—"

"_For your face_," Jeff brushed a hand along Sebastian's face and frowned.

"_Your voice_," Sebastian spat at his friend with a smirk.

Jeff scanned Sebastian's outfit—a loose fitting shirt and sweatpants—and shook his head in disapproval, "_Your clothing_." The pair burst out laughing at that line. Jeff cuddled into Sebastian's side and said with a sigh, "See, this is why we're best friends. We truly have a love-hate relationship, don't we?"

The brunette smiled, "Now, whoever told you that I loved you, Sterling?"

Jeff just shrugged, "I guess I just assumed since you seem to love my cuddles so much." He thought for a second before adding, "So, are you gonna tell me about the lucky guy now?"

"Maybe another day, Sterling."

"Decidedly, this conversation has been a waste of my time, Smythe." Jeff climbed off of the bed and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go say goodnight to my boyfriend now. Don't wait up." He winked at the other boy and laughed quietly before exiting the room.

"Don't come back 'til morning. If you do, I'll lock you out!" he called after the blonde. The silence that followed allowed Sebastian to thoroughly dissect his evening. He memorized the feeling he got each time Kurt's body fell into contact with his in any way. He felt himself smiling, and knew he needed to talk it out with someone.

Sebastian sent a quick text to David and lay in bed as he awaited a response.

* * *

><p>Dave responded quickly despite the late time of the text. He decided before he replied that he would keep the conversation short because he was exhausted. He needed to know what was going on, though.<p>

**From David: I can only talk for a couple minutes. Kinda late. Whats up?**

Dave selected Kurt and Sebastian from his contacts and sent the text off. It only took moments for a reply.

**From Kurt: It's stupid. Nevermind. Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.**

**From Seb: It's… well. It's complicated. Idk how to explain.**

Dave rolled his eyes at the convoluted messages his friends sent him.

**From David: Ok Kurt. Well talk tomorrow.**

**From David: Seb, whats going on? Im gonna take a guess and say this has to do with K?**

Kurt didn't respond after that, and David figured he had decided to leave the conversation until the next day. He was probably either asleep or continuing his moisturizing routine. He smiled at the thought. Kurt always seemed to be one of the last things he thought about before he went to sleep. He was really starting to wonder what was going on with his friend.

**From Seb: Like I said, it's complicated. How'd you know it has to do w/ K?**

**From David: Lucky guess? Now spill b4 I go to Dalton and make you.**

**From Seb: Well… I don't really know how to say this. I was at his house earlier. He got really upset so I sang him a song…**

**From David: Let me guess. U understand y I like K now?**

**From Seb: …maybe. But if you tell anyone, I swear. I will kill you.**

David laughed as he attempted to picture what Sebastian looked like right now. He always figured Seb had a thing for Kurt. Was he jealous that there was a possibility that Kurt might reciprocate those feelings? Maybe. Was he happy that Seb finally pulled his head out of his ass and was willing to admit that he had feelings for Kurt? Yes. Was he surprised that he knew how Sebastian felt before Seb even knew himself? Not really.

**From David: So whatcha gonna do now?**

**From Seb: Idk! I don't want to rush things because of the whole Hobbit thing… what would you do?**

**From David: Seb u seem to 4get that I like him 2. Take it slow. Hes rlly fragile. Idk. Ask him out for coffee? U go there all the time anyways.**

**From Seb: Thanks David. I think I already did that, but I'll just make sure. You aren't quite as horrible as I thought.**

**From Seb: But seriously. If anyone finds out, you are dead to me.**

Dave shrugged and set his phone down. That was probably the best compliment he would ever get out of Sebastian. He laughed as he thought of how weird his friends were. He was happy if they would be happy, but there was a twinge of jealousy. Of course Kurt would choose Sebastian over him. Why wouldn't he? David closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over. The last thing he thought to himself before he fell asleep was that he would find a way to get over Kurt Hummel. He would find someone new. Someone that he didn't have to share. Someone that felt the same about him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was somewhat surprised that Jeff hadn't returned. Maybe he took Sebastian's threat seriously, or maybe he had decided to stay with Nick out of his own will. Either way, he was happy for Jeff. At least one of them could be happy.<p>

He stared at the message he typed into his phone, deliberating if he should press the send button. He felt ridiculous. Since when did he get so insecure over a guy? Why did Kurt make him feel like this? It made no sense to him, but Sebastian knew that it was stupid.

It's not like Kurt had never made plans with him to meet for coffee. It was actually one of those things they did all the time. And the fact that Dave wouldn't be there wasn't all that foreign. Lately, it seemed as if they had been spending a lot more time at the coffee shop without their football playing friend. It's not like Sebastian didn't want to spend time with Dave, it's just that he wanted to spend time with Kurt more. More often, for longer amounts of time, and alone.

**From Sebastian: Hey, I was serious before about coffee tomorrow morning. What d'ya say?**

So the Warbler looked once more at the phone, and quickly pressed send. He forced himself into sleep before he could read the reply and settled on reading it in the morning. Soon after his subconscious took over, a reply was received on the brunette's phone

**From Kurt: Sure. See you tomorrow. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, a little different like I said. Hopefully you all liked it anyways. Review with thoughts on Niff & the bromance between Jeff and Sebastian (along with anything else, of course)?**

**The clip Jeff and Sebastian sang is from "What Is This Feeling" from Wicked in case you were wondering. It came on Pandora while I was writing and I knew I had to put it in somewhere. **

**I love you all. And remember Chapter Four should be up later today! I'm really excited about it because it has a bit of a surprise in it. ;)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hopefully this makes at least some sort of sense... I feel like Blaine needed some closure. And Kurt needed someone to yell at. **

**On another note, thank you all for all of the positive reviews! I read them all and take them into consideration while I'm writing, so thank you so much. I'll stop talking now so you can read the chapter...**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this except Landon. He belongs to me.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the Lima Bean cradling his warm drink as he waited for the Warbler to join him. When Sebastian walked in, Kurt did a double take. He wasn't in his Dalton uniform like he usually was—Kurt was starting to think that it was the only thing the boy owned. He was clad in jeans, a tight-fitting shirt, and a grey cardigan. Kurt appreciated the fact that Sebastian had somewhat of an eye for fashion, but what really made Kurt look twice were the black-rimmed glasses that the taller boy wore. He'd never seen Sebastian in his glasses before, and the sight was welcomed quickly by the countertenor.<p>

Sebastian looked around the room, and he quickly found Kurt tucked away in the corner. He walked over and smiled, "Good morning, gorgeous." He looked down at the table in confusion. There was a coffee cup sitting in front of the spot where he had assumed he would sit. "Did someone beat me here?"

The smaller of the two looked down awkwardly. "No, I just figured I'd get your coffee for you. I only got it a few minutes ago, so it should be warm still," he murmured to the floor rather than to the boy standing in front of him.

Sebastian smirked. The only thing he could think about came out of his mouth before he could stop it. "You know my coffee order?"

"Well, we've only been here about a million times. I wasn't kidding when I said I suspect you live here. If I didn't remember it, the barista definitely would have."

"But it wasn't the barista. It was you." Sebastian couldn't hold back the smile that slowly worked its way across his face. Kurt was blushing now, and he found the pink coloring to be utterly adorable.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I admit to nothing." Kurt's smile said otherwise. Sebastian took this as an invitation to sit down. "So what are you doing today since Dalton's out?"

"I was planning to go visit my mom, but Wes got back from Europe recently and he's making all the Warblers stay in for practice."

"Practice? I thought the Warblers were done for the year. You guys didn't make it to Nationals. Why's Wes freaking out? He usually only does that when there's a competition coming up."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Well, he's brought his gavel back and he's wreaking havoc once more. He said he has something to tell us—some reason why we have mandatory practice. Said it's important."

"I'd be scared if I was you. It's never good when Wes brings his gavel out. It means serious Wes is in. Serious Wes is no fun compared to normal Wes."

Sebastian frowned, "I think I've only seen serious Wes so far. I look forward to the day that Wes is fun again."

Kurt laughed, "I'd advise you to keep him and David separate when that happens. They can be rather scary when they're together. They're relatively insane when put in a room together. And do not—under any circumstances—supply them with Nerf guns, water guns, or anything else that might be seen as a weapon. Once, Wes and David chased the freshman around Dalton with fake archery sets for hours. I may never be able to understand those two."

"Are we talking about the same Wes?" Sebastian sounded rather confused. So far, all he'd seen of Wes was a very serious, very studious, very boring kid with an obsession over his gavel.

Kurt smirked, "You'll come to find that many people at Dalton will surprise you. Like Thad? He's straight. He just likes messing with people. And Nick? He likes to pretend nothing matters, but he secretly freaks out about grades, his hair, his relationship with Jeff, and probably everything else. David is completely and utterly insane, but only when Wes is around. I bet so far he's been rather tolerable. Just brace yourself for when normal Wes comes back. Dalton will be a madhouse."

Sebastian shook his head, "We can't be talking about the same Wes. Nope. We aren't talking about the same person."

"I'm telling you it's true! If you don't believe me, ask any of the Warblers. They will all gladly vouch for me. I used to share a room with the guy. It was scary."

"Should I be scared that David and Wes are sharing a room this year?"

Kurt grimaced, "All I can say is good luck with that."

Sebastian glanced at the clock and frowned, "Looks like you have to be at school soon. Want to come by Dalton after? Bring Dave with. I haven't seen the guy in ages."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's been maybe a few days. You are so dramatic, Smythe."

"Bite me, Hummel."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kurt didn't realize the meaning of the words until after they left his mouth.

Sebastian suddenly became very interested in his shoes. "So, erm. Do you have a ride to school?"

"Seb, are you blushing?" The taller Warbler refused to look up. Kurt's words made him rather uncomfortable because they were dangerously close to how Sebastian actually felt. Kurt didn't seem to realize this, though. "And actually, Sam dropped me off here earlier before he went to his morning practice for synchronized swimming. Do you think maybe you could drive me? Otherwise I have to take a bus. And you how I deal with public transportation."

Sebastian grinned. "You on a public bus? That's a sight I'd like to see," he teased.

"Shut up, Smythe." Kurt stuck his tongue out. "So can you drive me or not?"

The Warbler sighed dramatically, "I guess I could. But only if you promise to come visit later and save me from my misery." When the smaller of the two nodded, Sebastian linked arms with him and they walked out of the Lima Bean together.

Upon arriving at McKinley, Kurt and Sebastian were met with several strange looks. Blaine was standing by the lot when their car drove past. He looked up in surprise to see Kurt stepping out of the car. "I'll see you later, then?" Kurt asked after he slid out.

"I hope so, gorgeous."

"I'll just have to tell Dave, then. See you later." He closed to door behind him and waved before walking toward the school building.

Blaine fell into step with Kurt as they neared the building. "What was all that about with Sebastian?" he asked, not wasting any time.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Seb was just dropping me off. We're friends. We hang out sometimes. Remember? That's why you broke up with me."

Blaine shook his head, "That is not why I broke up with you. Let's not dwell on that, though. I actually need to ask you something."

"What do you want, Anderson? I don't want to be late for class," Kurt said in a bored tone.

"Well, I was just wondering—do you still love me?"

Kurt's head reeled at the question. "What kind of question is that anyways? Are you, like, jealous of me and Seb or something? Because we aren't even going out."

Blaine kept his gaze looking forward. "You know what? Nevermind. I'll just let you figure it out. Do me a favor though? Listen to the song I'm singing in Glee today. It's for you."

_Great. I thought he was moving on or something. Guess I was wrong, _Kurt thought. He definitely could wait for Glee today.

* * *

><p>The day went by surprisingly quickly. Kurt kept himself distracted with work so he wouldn't think about whatever Blaine was planning.<p>

He had talked to Dave, and they planned to drive out to Dalton after Glee to see Sebastian and the other Warblers. Dave seemed rather excited about it. Most likely because he wanted to see Kurt and Sebastian together.

Kurt had replayed the entire evening he had spent with the other boy to Dave earlier on. Dave's response was rather enthusiastic which caught Kurt by surprise. He caught on quickly to the fact that Kurt was attempting to tell him that he had feelings for Sebastian, and he knew he would have to tell Sebastian that he could proceed with caution if he decided that is what he wanted.

Kurt had also told Dave about everything with Blaine. Dave promised that he would stay by Kurt in Glee in case anything became too much.

As the pair approached the choir room, Blaine caught up with them. He smiled and took Kurt's hand in his own. Kurt pulled away quickly, "Blaine, I don't know what you're doing, but I think you should know before you continue that I do have an answer for the question you asked earlier." He took a deep breath and looked directly into the shorter boy's eyes. "I care about you. I probably always will. I love you, but only as a friend. I don't think I'll ever see you as more than that again. I know that may sound harsh, but it's true. And I'm sorry if it's not what you want to hear, but keep in mind that you broke up with me. I have no plans of getting back together with you, Blaine. I love you, but I can't do that. It would hurt too much for both of us."

Blaine simply smiled. "I don't want you to make any final decisions until after you hear me sing. Okay?"

Kurt just sighed and took his spot in the risers. Blaine must be delusional. That was honestly the only explanation he had. Mr. Schuster allowed Blaine to begin the meeting with his song as soon as the other members filed into the room. The beginning music was enough for Kurt. He already recognized the song and wanted to beg Blaine to stop. It would hurt them both too much if he continued.

_Do you remember back when_

_We fell in love in your best friend's basement_

_Spun the bottle and hoped it would land on you_

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he sang the words. Once, when Kurt and he were still together, Blaine had said that if the two were ever to fall out he would sing the song. He would sing it to bring back all the memories and hopefully bring them back together. This part was in reference to the party at Rachel's house the previous year. Blaine had admitted once that Rachel hadn't landed on him in spin the bottle. He had hoped that he would get a chance to spin it himself. And he had hoped that if he got that chance, the bottle would have landed on Kurt.

The memory was painful now, and Kurt sighed and leaned on Dave. He attempted to block out the memories and repeatedly reminded himself of the fact that a song can only last so long and soon enough it would be over and he would be on his way to Dalton to see the Sebastian.

_Thought we were cool, listening to Zeppelin_

_Making out on the Stairway To Heaven_

_Nowhere to go, so we slept out on the roof_

_But now, he hardly even speak at all_

_Looking back, how did we get away?_

Blaine walked up to Kurt and grabbed his hand as he sang. Kurt instinctively pulled back, but Blaine's grip was firm. This part was referring to the stairs they had first met on. Blaine often referred to them as the "Stairway to Heaven" and had once or twice sang the Zeppelin song to Kurt. Kurt frowned at the memory. It was one of his favorites, but it hurt too much to think about it. It was one of the memories that really made Kurt miss Blaine. He fought away the feeling and tugged his hand away from the shorter boy. The song was beginning to upset Kurt, and he began to wonder if he was singing it for the sole purpose of making Kurt go completely insane.

_I never thought that we'd surrender_

_When I was yours and you were mine_

_Never regret, no, we learned how to love_

_When we were young and still together_

_No, there was nothing left to prove_

_Never regret, no, we learned how to love_

_When we were young._

By the time the last chorus was being sung, Blaine had tears in his eyes. It brought back memories of the breakup, and Kurt squirmed in his seat. He didn't like this one bit. When the song came to an end, he stood up and walked over to where Blaine was standing in the middle of the choir room.

"Congratulations, Anderson. You have succeeded in making me look like a horrible, terrible person for breaking your heart." He could feel his voice rise as he spoke, but he paid little mind. "Do you not recall that you broke up with me? You never gave me a chance to defend myself. I have thought about our breakup multiple times since it happened. You need to get over yourself, Blaine. You can't blame this all on me. You had just as much, if not more, of a part in ending it as I did. If you think singing that song would make me want to take you back, you were wrong. It just made me thoroughly pissed off."

Kurt stormed out of the room at the end of his rant. Dave quickly followed him out—shooting an apologetic look at the rest of the group before exiting. Blaine attempted to follow, but Sam held him back. "Dude, just give up. He isn't gonna listen right now."

Blaine let out a sigh, "I know. I just—I really lost him, didn't I?" The rest of the group gave him sad nods. The confirmation caused the boy to sink into a chair. Tears were flowing from his eyes. "Great. And there's nothing I can do to fix it this time."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Dave decided it was best not to return to Glee after that meltdown. Dave took over the job of driving and the two set off to Dalton. He figured that Sebastian might be able to take Kurt's mind off of what Blaine had just done.<p>

Surprisingly enough, Kurt didn't seem quite as upset as he should have been. By the time they arrived at Dalton, he had begun to relay the Warblers to Dave. He went over the ones he was close friends with in detail, and gave brief descriptions of the others. Dave was interested, for he had only met the Warblers a few times previous to this, and he had only been well-acquainted with Sebastian.

Dave was laughing at something Kurt told him about Wes and David when they turned the corner into the choir room at Dalton. The room was full of Warblers running around with sheet music and humming out tunes. Kurt scanned the room for Sebastian, but the tall boy found him first. "Kurt! David! Over here," Sebastian called and waved from where he was perched on the arm of a couch. Dave walked over and Sebastian patted him on the back.

Kurt followed behind Dave slowly, saying polite hellos to all the Warblers he once went to school with. He tried to ignore Sebastian's smoldering gaze as he walked over to him. "Hey, Seb," Kurt mumbled and quickly looked down. He didn't know exactly how to act around the other boy anymore. These new feelings were taking over him so quickly and now he was acting like a blushing virgin.

Sebastian smirked and hopped off of the couch when Kurt said his name. He pulled the shorter boy in for a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "Hello, gorgeous. How are you today?"

Kurt could feel himself blushing and thanked some sort of higher power that the Warbler couldn't see his face at the moment. He looked over at Dave from over Sebastian's shoulder to see him wink at him. Kurt stuck his tongue out at his other friend before pulling slightly away from Sebastian so that they were face to face. He kept his arms around the taller boy's neck and was pleased that Sebastian's arms were still firm around his waist. "It was good. I've been looking forward to the song though. I swear on my mother's grave, though. Seb, if you start directing it toward me, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Kurt had received a text message earlier on in the day that the Warblers had prepared a song, and that Sebastian may be able to convince Wes to allow them to preform it for the pair when they arrived. There were no details on what the song was or why they were working on it, but Kurt was excited nonetheless.

Sebastian laughed and let go of Kurt. He turned to look worriedly at Dave who just rolled his eyes and gave him a thumb's up. Sebastian nodded, "Okay, Warblers! We've been practicing this all day. Let's see if it paid off, shall we?" The crowd of blazer-clad boys cheered enthusiastically in response to his question.

Kurt blushed and nodded. He had no idea where Sebastian was going with this. All he knew was that it would probably be embarrassing. He felt Dave grip his forearm, causing him to look up at the other boy. Dave gave him an encouraging smiled, "Don't worry. This is gonna be good."

The Warblers all smiled mischievously at each other before they began to hum an upbeat tune. Kurt was still amazed by how well they could mimic the noises of instruments. Jeff shot Kurt a knowing glance as he began to sing a little louder. The noise escaping his mouth sounded suspiciously like that of an electric guitar. Nick nudged Jeff and they—along with the rest of the Warblers—stepped back a bit allowing Sebastian to take his lead.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All are belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we've got one more night_

Sebastian began the song as per usual, but as the pace picked up the Warblers took over the center and Sebastian fell into step with them. There was something different about this performance. The energy levels were higher. Kurt figured it had something to do with Wes being back.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

Jeff sang the chorus with a powerful voice that surprised Kurt. He had known that Jeff's voice was decent because he heard him singing in the background when he was on the phone with Sebastian every once in a while, but he had never heard the full force of it until now.

Kurt and Dave were both pleasantly surprised by the energy the Warblers were displaying in this performance. The choreography was much more complex and included a large array of gymnastics. Kurt had seen impromptu performances where the Warblers had all shown off their abilities before, but he had never seen these moves synchronized with a more structured dance. Kurt was fascinated and began to wonder why the group hadn't done something like this for competition.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_We'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young_

Nick sang the next verse. He led the Warblers in a more organized pattern of movement, similar to when Sebastian was singing. Jeff took over again at the chorus and the group once again exploded with movement.

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

The bridge was sung by a boy that Dave didn't recognize. He had seen the Warblers perform before, but he knew he would've remembered that face if he had seen him before. He leaned down to ask Kurt, "Hey, do you know who that is?"

Kurt was fascinated. He recognized the boy from the time he spent at Dalton. He never knew the boy could sing, though. He was one of the few friends that Kurt made on his own, and one of the few that didn't put his every thought into meddling with Kurt's love life. He shook his head and smiled at the thoughts of Wes and David coming into his room asking him every single night if he and Blaine had gotten together yet. The night that he was able to reply with a yes was a relief to all three of the boys.

Kurt turned back to the singing boy. His voice was soft and angelic and the lyrics fell smoothly from his lips. He had never heard a boy sing quite like that before. His hair fell in soft dark curls that reminded Kurt of Frodo from Lord of the Rings—that is, if Frodo were to cut his hair a few inches shorter. He sighed and mentally blamed Blaine for the reference. Kurt's smiled returned to his face at the thought. This time when he thought about Blaine, he thought fondly of him. It wasn't a bitter memory and it made Kurt hope that one day in the future the two may be friends again—that is, if Blaine would quit on the whole trying-to-win-Kurt-back thing. He secretly missed the sci-fi marathons the two had with Wes and David on a regular basis. Kurt nodded when he realized he hadn't answered Dave's question. "Yeah, that's Landon Thompson. He wasn't a Warbler before. I'm guessing Seb convinced him to join. I never knew he could sing." Kurt looked up at Dave who was seemingly mesmerized by the singing boy. "Dave, do you like him?" Kurt teased.

Dave nodded slowly, "I think I do." A smile spread across his face. "Tell me more about him later?"

Kurt nodded and turned back as Sebastian slipped into the final chorus to accompany Jeff. The whole time he sang, he had his eyes on Kurt. Kurt wasn't able to read the expression, but he felt very confused. "Dave," Kurt said carefully, "is Seb—singing to me?"

Dave smiled, "I think you two should talk," he whispered back. Sebastian moved back over to the pair and took one of Kurt's hands.

Sebastian smiled as he sang the final words. He pulled Kurt's hand, causing the smaller boy to stand up. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

Kurt nodded and followed Sebastian through the crowd of boys and out of the room. Before the doors closed, the last thing Kurt heard was David, "Wes, I know this sucks because we took months with operation Klaine, but I actually kinda think Kurt and Sebastian are perfect."

The door closed behind the pair and Wes wrapped an arm around his best friend, "I know, David. I know."

Jeff climbed onto the couch beside Dave and nudged him. "So, did I miss something? Or is Kurt really the guy Seb's secretly—well, not exactly secretly—in love with?" When Dave didn't respond, Jeff followed the gaze of the boy next to him. His path of vision fell straight into Landon. Jeff smirked, "Dave, if you stare much longer, he's bound to notice."

Dave looked over at Jeff and smiled innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jeffrey."

The blonde grimaced at the use of his full name. "Never call me that again, okay? And you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't pretend you don't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Oh, gosh. I created an OC. Don't worry, you'll definitely see more of him soon. (:**

**Reviews? Next chapter should be up tomorrow sometime since I feel bad about how long it was taking to upload before now. It will possibly explain the mysterious ways of Wes. And may or may not have a load and a half of Kurbastian in it. And maybe a hint of something else. ;)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, but sometimes less is more, right? Reviews are always appreciated! **

**xxx, Elizabeth**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters from the show.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_We'll forget what we're told before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

* * *

><p>"So, did you like the song?" Sebastian asked quietly as he led Kurt further away the choir room.<p>

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yeah. I didn't know Lan could sing like that."

"How do you—oh, nevermind. Sometimes I forget that you used to go to Dalton before I came. Honestly, I cannot, for the life of me, picture you in a Dalton blazer. It must've gone against practically every fashion belief you stood for."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Do not remind me. I never wore that thing except for competitions. Mostly, I just wore the sweaters. The blazers were always Blaine's thing." Sebastian smiled at the way Kurt's nose wrinkled when he thought of the blazers. Kurt was still extremely aware of the fact that the taller boy was still holding his hand. He didn't mind, he was just surprised. "So, what'd you want to talk about anyways?"

Sebastian froze. He didn't know why, but suddenly he couldn't find his confidence. Slowly he regained composure and smiled. "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. Wes told us why we had to come in for rehearsal today finally. I'm guessing you'd like to know." When Kurt nodded, he continued. "Okay. Well, apparently one of the other groups from Ohio couldn't afford to send their school to Nationals this year, so there's gonna be this call-back sort of thing. Two groups from around the state, along with the Warblers will perform for a second shot at getting to compete at Nationals."

Kurt grinned at the excitement Sebastian had in his voice as he spoke. It was evident in his expressions. He was gesturing wildly with the hand he wasn't holding Kurt's with and his smile was incredibly bright. "Bas! That's amazing!" Kurt threw his arms around his friend as the stood in the corridor. When he realized what he was doing, he jumped away.

The taller of the two cocked his head to the side when Kurt pulled away too quickly to not be obvious. He shrugged it off as just another thing about Kurt that he wouldn't be able to explain and chuckled. "I know! Kurt, I'm so grateful that we're getting this chance. The Warblers haven't gotten a shot at Nationals in forever. And now that we don't have to go up against you guys, we might actually get that opportunity."

"I'm really happy for you." Kurt smiled and squeezed his friend's hand. He really was, too. True, it was easier when they weren't competitors because Rachel was less paranoid when they spent time together, but the Warblers really did deserve it.

"Yeah, and Wes is trying out all of these new ideas with us. He wants to change our sound. That's what we were practicing out with _Great Escape_." Sebastian was grinning and talking quickly. He was so happy, and it made Kurt smile. "Oh," he said suddenly, "I never asked you. What did you think of the song?" He smiled hopefully and opened the door to the senior commons.

Kurt was familiar with the room from his time at Dalton. When he attended, the senior Warblers always held gatherings here and they would often watch movies or play video games—Kurt would usually just watch when this occurred and take bets with Jeff on if David or Wes would win. "Well, it was definitely different," he began, "but I loved it. There was so much energy displayed that I don't usually see from the Warblers. It was amazing."

The Warbler grinned, "Good. We were working on it all day. We have a different set list for our performance at Regionals, but I wanted to show you. I just thought you'd like it since you've been dealing with so much crap lately."

Kurt paused briefly, considering what he was going to say before slowly allowing the words to leave his mouth. "Hey, Seb? When you were singing—well, this might sound kind of strange. But, when you were singing, were you singing to me? You know, at the end?"

Sebastian shrugged and motioned for Kurt to sit down. He began to pace, as if he had no idea how to answer the simple yes or no question. Eventually, he murmured more to himself than to Kurt, "What would you think if I said yes?"

There was a long silence as Kurt thought about how he could respond to the question without giving away his feelings. "I'm not sure." He looked up at the Warbler to see if he had reacted at all to see a face completely free of emotion. Sebastian didn't respond, and Kurt felt the need to keep the conversation going. The silences were getting to him. "So, what did you want to talk about? I know it wasn't only about the song. I'm still waiting on an answer for that, though." At the sound of Kurt's voice, he jumped. Honest to God, _Sebastian Smythe_ jumped because of _Kurt Hummel_.

The Warbler looked over at the smaller boy with an expression similar to that of a deer caught in headlights. "Um, Kurt, I don't quite know how to explain this, but," he looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. "You know what? Nevermind. This was a bad idea."

Kurt shook his head. Was Sebastian Smythe _scared_? "Seb, what are you trying to say? Why'd you bring me all the way here?"

The taller boy smiled sheepishly. "Look, Kurt, no one's ever—umm. Okay, I'm not one to get nervous. I mean, you know me, right? I don't get nervous."

Kurt nodded slowly. It was true. Even before competitions, Sebastian was known for keeping cool. Even when he was singing all of the solos. Even Rachel got nervous about that sometimes. But Sebastian? Never. "Okay," the taller boy continued. "Well, the problem is that you make me nervous, Kurt. You are making me nervous as hell right now and I bet you didn't even know until just now."

"What are you trying to say, Seb?" Kurt asked in almost a whisper.

Sebastian sat down next to Kurt and let out a long, deep breath. "Kurt, I guess what I'm trying to say is," he paused and situated himself so he was face to face with boy next to him, "you drive me completely insane."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I already know that. Why would you bring me all the way here just to remind me of that?" He grabbed the taller boy's hand and laced their fingers.

"See! This," he held up their entwined fingers, "is what I'm talking about. You're always so—touchy. And you can be such a bitch sometimes, but it just makes me—" Sebastian paused, unsure of if he should continue. He averted his eyes and finished in a broken whisper, "It just makes me like you even more."

"W-what?" Kurt asked in a small voice. His eyes were wide and his grip on the other boy's hand tightened—like he was afraid that if he didn't hang on tight enough he would wake up and none of this would have ever actually happened.

Sebastian smiled sheepishly, "Kurt, I like you. Okay? Is it really that hard to believe? I mean, I know. This probably sounds crazy coming from me. Honestly, I don't blame you if you choose not to believe me. I just think you should know. Yesterday—Kurt, yesterday, I felt something. When I was singing to you something changed. It wasn't so much that I was singing. It was that I meant it. Every word."

Kurt's grip on the other boy's hand only grew tighter, "Seb—"

"Wait, I want to explain. I don't expect you to feel the same. In fact, I wouldn't even believe it if you did because you deserve so much more than me. You are so accepting and loving and—" Sebastian's words were cut off by Kurt's finger brushing against his lips.

"Seb, will you just shut up? I'm going to kiss you now," Kurt smirked at the way Sebastian's eyes widened. He was momentarily afraid that they may pop out of his head.

"O—Okay," Sebastian stuttered. He wasn't given much more time to speak because less than a second later he could feel Kurt's lips against his. The smaller boy applied very little pressure and pulled away quickly. Sebastian whined, "That's all I get?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Geez, you Warblers are so impatient. Seb, I don't want to rush anything with you, okay? I hope you can understand that."

Sebastian smiled, "Right. That makes sense. Hey, we should probably get back. Dave's probably making up some crazy story about how we ran off the make out in the supply closet."

Kurt smirked, "The sad thing is, most of the guys probably would believe it, too."

"Is there something I should know about from your time at Dalton?" Sebastian smirked.

Kurt simply hummed contentedly and placed Sebastian's hand back into his own as they began their venture back to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Nick was talking animatedly with Landon when Jeff caught his attention. The blonde was smirking in his direction with a mischievous glint in his eye. Nick shot him a questioning look with which the blonde replied by pulling his phone out. Normally when he was talking with someone, he would ignore his phone, but this was an exception for Nick. His phone buzzed seconds later and he pulled it out to take a look.<p>

**From Jeff: Dave's making googley eyes at Lan. I say we catalyze this. Yes?**

Nick grinned and shoved his phone back in his pocket, nodding to Jeff from across the room. Landon seemed to notice by this time that Nick hadn't been listening to a word he said. "You know, Duval, if I knew you found my conversation to be so—trivial, I wouldn't have bothered my time on it. Shall I go talk to Wes so you can go make out with Sterling?" Landon drawled in his perfect English accent.

Nick smirked, "Nah, sorry Lan. I was just—distracted. I found out a bit of information that may be life-changing. Not exactly for me—but still."

"Nicholas, you aren't making an ounce of sense. Do you realize this?"

"Landon, you look exactly like the hobbit from Lord of the Rings if he were to grow two feet. Do you realize this?"

Landon rolled his eyes. "You think you are so funny, don't you?"

"Don't think, babe. I know." He winked at his friend then nodded over to the area where Jeff and Dave were sitting on the couch. "Okay, see that guy sitting with Jeff?"

Landon did a double take. He hadn't even noticed the boy yet, but now that he had he wondered how he hadn't sooner. "The one that clearly doesn't go to Dalton? Yes, he's a bit hard to miss."

Nick didn't miss the way the taller boy's eyes grazed over Dave as he spoke. "So, what do you think of him?"

The curly-haired boy felt a blush growing on his face. "I think I'd like to get to know him one day. Why? Do you know him?" He thought about the question for a moment, "Ignore that. Of course you know him. Your lovely boyfriend has been chatting him up for quite a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Landon looked down at the shorter boy and shrugged. "Nothing. Just, you get a little—protective. That is, unless you know the guy. If you trust them, you don't mind Jeff talking to them," he stated matter-of-factly. He laughed at the way Nick screwed his face up in a grimace, "Hey, you know it's true. And don't get defensive. Jeff does the same thing. I'm not saying it's bad."

"Whatever, Thompson. Wanna go talk to him? His name's Dave."

He shrugged as if it didn't really matter and tried to remain somewhat composed. "Tell me what he's like."

Nick thought for a moment, "Alright. Well, he's kinda complicated lately. I'm not going any further on that. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you on his own." This caused Landon to raise an eyebrow. Nick decided to continue with more trivial information. "He's a football player. He goes to school with Kurt in Lima. He likes Simple Plan and Good Charlotte—stuff like that, not the stuff on the radio. He's become really close to Kurt and Seb lately. He's pretty cool—really laid back. And I'm pretty sure he has a thing for English accents if his obsession over Rupert Grint is considered," Nick finished with a smirk.

"Well, I guess this accent will come in handy after all," Landon grinned. "Shall we go talk to him then?"

Nick shrugged and walked over to the other two boys—settling down on the couch close to his boyfriend. "Hey, babe. Hey, Dave." Jeff smiled and wrapped around the brunette and Dave nodded and gave a slight wave. "Dave, this is Landon. Landon, this is Dave. He's Kurt's friend."

Landon pretended he hadn't heard the information just a minute earlier. "Hello, there," he drawled, allowing his accent to sink in. He smirked at the way Dave's eyes widened slightly at the sound. "Dave? I'm going to assume that's short for David. Am I correct?"

Dave grinned, "Yeah, that'd be right. My full name's David, but most people refer to me as Dave. I like to think it's because they wanted a nickname for me, but I'm pretty sure it's just so they don't get me confused with David over there," he nodded to the lanky boy who was now leaning against Wes as they talked with Trent and Thad.

Landon laughed, "Well, I prefer full names, so I will call you David anyways. If there is any confusion, I you may just have to deal with it."

Dave smirked, "Oh, really?"

The curly-haired boy shrugged and sat down on the coffee table in front of the boys, "Yes, really." He was about to say something else, but Thad came running over.

"Lan, we need you, love. Say goodbye to your friends. You'll probably be gone for a while. Wes has a solo for you."

"For Regionals?" Landon fought hard to keep his voice sounding bored. When Thad nodded, the English boy sighed, "Sorry, David. Duty calls. I'm sure I will see you around again soon." He winked at the football player as he rose and walked away with the hyper Warbler.

David watched the new boy walk away and didn't pull his eyes away until he disappeared into the crowd. He then turned his attention to the two Warblers next to him. "Jeff? Why didn't you warn me that he has a fucking _British accent_?" he breathed.

The blonde smirked. "Oh, I left that out? Oops," he said innocently. He ducked behind Nick as Dave pulled a pillow off of the couch to throw at him.

Nick simply laughed, "My boyfriend is completely ridiculous and all my friends are idiots. What am I doing with my life?" He sighed dramatically and ducked down beside Jeff as the pillow flew over his head.

Jeff took the opportunity to peck the brunette on the cheek, "Oh, please. You love us all."

"Never said I didn—whoa," Nick stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the choir room doors open. He watched as Sebastian came walking back in with smiles on their faces. "How much do you want to bet they were just making out in the supply closet?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "I'm putting it on record that I wasn't the one to say it."

Jeff smiled, "Aw, look, Nicky. He looks so happy. Our little Seb's all grown up."

Nick laughed and tightened the arm he had around the blonde's waist, "I knew this day would come, Jeffy. I just didn't know it'd be so soon."

The taller of the two laughed, "And he's falling hard. I bet Kurt'll have him whipped in about a week."

Dave smiled fondly at his two best friends who were slowly approaching, "Guys, you have no idea. Seb's been whipped since he _met_ Kurt. He just took forever to acknowledge it." The comment caused the other two to laugh.

When Kurt and Sebastian reached them, the latter of the two asked, "What are you guys laughing about?"

Nick glanced down at Sebastian and Kurt's laced fingers and erupted in another fit of laughter. In between laughs he choked out, "Oh my God. You're right." He fell over onto Jeff who was also laughing uncontrollably.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but never let go Sebastian's hand. "Seriously, guys, what's so funny?" He looked up at the taller boy next to him to see if he was catching on at all.

Sebastian smirked, "I think they find us funny."

"Oh, really?" Kurt smiled evilly at Sebastian. "I wonder if they'll find this funny," he leaned up and attached his lips to Sebastian's. The kiss lasted longer this time, and Kurt was satisfied by the silence that accompanied it.

Sebastian swore he heard someone mutter the word "whipped". He assumed it was Jeff, so he lifted his middle finger in the general direction of his blonde roommate as he kissed Kurt back. When they pulled apart, Sebastian smirked. "So much for taking this slow."

Kurt shrugged, "Shut up, Bas. They were being annoying." Nick made a noise that resembled that of a whip cracking and smirked before he and Jeff fell over in another laughing fit.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: This is just a bit of fluff, but who doesn't love fluff? Am I right? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_Those three words are said too much. They're not enough._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt was humming to himself as he walked around the kitchen making breakfast. He had woken up earlier than normal, so he had more time than usual before school. Finn and Sam walked in the room when they smelled the food cooking—both with wide grins on their faces.<p>

"Someone's in a good mood today," Sam said with a smirk. "Much better than when you stormed out of Glee yesterday."

Finn nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I know Blaine was being kinda stupid, but you didn't have to just leave."

"No, Finn, he was right to leave. Blaine was being a stubborn little bitch. I guess he doesn't understand when no means no." Kurt looked up at the words, remembering when Finn had used them against him when he attempted to pursue Sam. The blonde either didn't notice or chose to ignore him and continued, "It kinda sucks, though. I was hoping you'd be there when I sang my song. I tried to convince Schue to let me go today instead, but he wouldn't let it go."

"Yeah, dude. Your song was pretty cool," Finn grinned. "Mercedes seemed to like it."

"Oh my God! Sam! I need details." He pulled on the blonde's arm.

Sam smiled, "If I'm assuming correct, I will want details as well. Maybe we can exchange information later?" He nodded in Finn's direction and Kurt silently agreed—if Finn heard about him and Sebastian too soon, it would all blow up before anything even happened.

Kurt continued to prepare breakfast for the boys and his parents, and was about to sit down with his own food when his phone rang. _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me—_"Hello?" Kurt sighed and mentally noted to change Blaine's ringtone back to default.

"_Hey Kurt. So, I was talking with David yesterday."_

"Anderson, you can stop beating around the bush. I'm going to guess that Wes and David told you about Sebastian. If you wanted to ask me about him, you could've just done so." Kurt looked up to be met with four pairs of eyes staring at him. He nodded to his family and Sam and walked out into the living room to continue the conversation in privacy.

"_Fine. So are you and Smythe going out now? Wes told me that he saw you guys making out."_

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We were _not _making out. Wes exaggerates quite a lot. You of all people should know this."

"_But you were kissing him, then?"_

"If I was, it's not really any of your business. Is it?"

"_I guess—well I just have one more question." _Blaine paused and asked his question slowly, "_Is he the reason you won't get back with me?"_

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, no. I mean, maybe he played a small piece in my decision, but I ultimately decided that because of something else entirely." He waited for a response, but when none came, he decided to continue. "I'm gonna be in New York in a few months, Blaine. It wouldn't have been fair of me to keep you from enjoying your senior year because of that. And like you said, you noticed we were growing apart. There's nothing either of us could do about it. But don't you dare think that I don't care about you, Anderson, because I do. I always will. You always will have feelings for your first love. That's why they're so special. It doesn't mean that you have to hold onto them forever, though. I honestly think that it was just our time to call it quits. Does that make any sense?"

"_Yes," _Blaine muttered in a broken voice. "_Th—thank you, Kurt. A—are you still mad at me? You know? About yesterday?"_

"I guess I'm not. I mean, I guess I understand why you did it. It seems silly to stay mad about something like that. And you were just following the assignment, right?" Kurt said with a laugh.

The two talked for a while longer before saying their goodbyes. Kurt rejoined his family in the kitchen to find that they had all finished their food already. Finn seemed to have eaten most of what was left on Kurt's plate, so the latter decided to grab some fruit instead. Finn always seemed to be stealing his food.

As he washed the dishes with Carole, Sam came up behind him, "Kurt, was that Blaine you were talking to?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal, really. I think he might be going back to normal now." Kurt smiled. He was happy that Blaine seemed to be recovering.

Sam clapped an arm around his best friend, "Good. I'm glad everything's looking up. But remember to keep me filled in, okay? Between Seb and Dave, you're barely ever around anymore. Don't forget about me."

Kurt smirked, "Sam, that bottle blonde head of yours is a little hard to forget." Sam began to reply that he doesn't dye his hair, but Kurt left the room before he had the chance.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks passed by quickly for Kurt. Sebastian met him most days either before or after school and they would go get coffee or spend the evening at the Hummel-Hudson household watching movies or just talking. That was one of Kurt's favorite things to do with Sebastian—just talking and cuddling. Through their conversations, he learned even more about the Warbler than he had before known.<p>

Sebastian's favorite color was yellow because it reminded him of the Warbler he was given. In his mind, it represented acceptance, which was something he longed for. When he came out to his parents, they sent him straight off to Dalton. It was their way of ignoring that anything changed. When they came to visit, they would pretend they didn't know he was attracted to men, and, at one point, they had attempted to set him up with another girl.

Acceptance was something Sebastian wasn't accustomed to, so the Warblers, Dave, and Kurt were very special to him—even if he never really told them so. They helped him to break down the walls he built up to hide from his parents. Those walls are what repelled Kurt from him when they first met, but both boys were glad Kurt was able to get past the walls.

Kurt also came to the realization that he loved many little things about Sebastian. He loved the sound of the other boy's voice and the way his nose wrinkled up and his eyes became squinty when he laughed or smiled wide enough. He loved the way Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in concentration when he couldn't find the correct way to word something. He loved how Sebastian smelled—like mint and rain.

Saturday, it rained while they sat at their newly claimed table at the Lima Bean. Kurt was talking animatedly about the songs each group member had chosen for the assignment. Sebastian only head a few words of what the smaller boy was saying and tapped on his cup nervously as he looked up at the boy across from him that he had quickly developed feelings for. "Kurt? I need to ask you something."

Kurt looked up from his laptop where he had been working on an essay for his literature class. "What is it, Bas?"

Sebastian smiled at the new nickname. Since the day he had admitted to his feelings for Kurt, that was the name Kurt called him. He never quite understood the sudden change. "Well—okay, this isn't what I was going to ask you, but why do you call me Bas now? You used to always call me Seb."

Kurt smiled fondly at the boy across from him. "Well, I started calling you Bas—and you aren't allowed to use this against me—when I realized how much I like you." When he saw the smile cross Sebastian's face, he continued. "Everyone calls you Seb. I've never heard a single person call you Bas. I wanted to be different. I wanted it to be something that only I get to call you."

The taller of the two was blushing fiercely at this. "I—I don't—wow."

Kurt grinned. He had just succeeded at leaving Sebastian Smythe speechless. "What's wrong, Smythe? No sarcastic comment this time?"

At Kurt's words, Sebastian jumped out of his seat, walked around the table, and pulled Kurt up onto his feet. Without saying a word, he pressed his lips against the shorter boy's. The kiss was succinct and ended too quickly for Kurt's liking. Sebastian stepped away quickly, "Sorry—I—umm…"

Kurt smirked, "Bas, there are a lot of things I will allow you to be sorry about. Things like the fact that you told me I have a gay face or that I dress like people on Puerto Rican pride floats. But kissing me? Never apologize for that. Okay?"

Sebastian smiled, "Okay. Well, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. It's just the Bas thing. It kinda distracted me." Kurt nodded, urging him to continue before he was distracted yet again. "Umm—can we get out of here first? This isn't exactly where I wanted to ask you. We can go over to Dalton if you want. I think Dave's there with Landon. And Jeff's been complaining about being deprived of you—said something about me stealing you from everyone else."

Kurt gave him a questioning look, but took his hand and allowed Sebastian to lead him out of the coffee shop. "So Jeff misses me? What's Nick have to say about that?"

"Nothing, actually. I warned Jeff that if he touches you, he will be at the mercy of me." He winked at Kurt and held the car door open for him before going around to the driver's side.

* * *

><p>"So, how is it that almost every Warbler knows you except me, David?" Landon asked with that adorable accent of his.<p>

Dave chuckled, "Well, I met a lot of them through Kurt and Seb. Then through Jeff and Nick." He nodded to the two boys next to them. There weren't many people in the common room today. The four boys were the only ones there excluding two boys working on homework in the corner. They four were waiting for Sebastian and Kurt to arrive to have a movie marathon. Apparently Wes and David had organized it, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, guys. Seb and Kurt are on their way," Jeff called from his spot on the oversized chair that he shared with Nick. It was definitely not small enough for two strangers to sit comfortably on, but the two boys were cuddled together on it like it was the most natural thing in the world—and for them it might actually be so.

Dave nodded to acknowledge that he heard and went back to his conversation with Landon. "Oh, I see," the English boy said. "Well, it was quite rude of them to not introduce us sooner, don't you think?" he said seriously. His tone of voice and the way his nose scrunched up caused Dave to laugh. "I mean, really. I was only Kurt's roommate last year. He even said he considered me to be one of his best friends at Dalton. Yet he hasn't said a single word of me to you? Ever? That hurts," he pouted and crossed his arms, leaning against Dave's shoulder.

Dave froze at the contact. He wasn't used to other boys openly showing affection toward him. It was definitely something he would have to get used to. But if Landon was the one he had to get used to it with, Dave really didn't mind. He slowly allowed his body to relax into Landon's touch.

One thing Dave was starting to realize was that Landon was extremely affectionate. He liked being close to people and he made a point to make contact with people whenever possible—laying his head on their shoulder, grabbing their hand, hitting them affectionately, brushing hair out of their face. At first, Dave took it as flirting, but he slowly began to realize it was just a part of the smaller boy's nature. He wished it had been flirting, though, because he Dave actually starting to like Landon. He wasn't about to let go of the relationship—be it friendship or more than that—just yet. He still had hope.

Landon moved his head so that he could see Dave's face. "What've you been thinking about? You're awfully quiet," he said in a soft voice.

Dave shook his head. "Nothing really. Just that we've been hanging out a lot lately. It's nice to have more friends now. Last year all I had was the football team. They barely counted as friends."

The smaller of the two flinched at the word. "Friends. Right. That's all this is," he muttered to himself more so than to Dave and sat up straight so he wasn't leaning on the other boy any longer. There was a bit of a silence, and Landon realized he needed to ask, "Is that really all this is?"

Dave looked into Landon's eyes. They were wide and anxious. Their blue color was as bright as the oceans in Mexico. He noticed little specks of green in them for the first time, as he had never before been brave enough to look the other boy in the eyes while in this close of proximity. "Is it not?" he practically whispered.

Landon shook his head, his curls flying about wildly. "I—just—nevermind. Whatever I'm about to say would just—nevermind." He couldn't help the flicker of disappointment that he was sure must have flooded his features. He and Dave had been spending quite a lot of time together lately. The way Dave looked at him made Landon feel—special. No, they had never discussed it, but Landon thought it was safe to say they were past being _just friends_. He flinched again as the words replayed in his head. How could he have been so stupid?

Dave touched Landon's arm with his hand and positioned himself on the couch so that he was face-to-face with the Elijah Wood look-a-like. "Lan? Tell me what you're thinking."

The English boy frowned. "I can't. Not right now anyways." He tried for nonchalance as he continued. "So, you like anybody?"

Dave was taken aback by the question. He had been expecting a wide array of answers, but this had never crossed his mind. "Umm, well—yeah."

Landon sat up straighter, determined to listen to what Dave was saying. "Really? Does he go to your school?"

Dave smirked, "No, he doesn't. I met him through some friends."

"What's he like?"

"He's different. He isn't from Ohio, though, so that's to be expected."

Landon nodded slowly, "He nice?"

"Extremely. He's always really friendly. From what I've gathered he's actually quite popular. He has a good singing voice, too."

"I have a good singing voice," Landon murmured before it was too late to suck the words back in. He cringed and tried not to blush.

Dave laughed, "Yes, yes you do. You know, you might find you have a lot in common with the guy I'm talking about."

"Really? And who might this boy be, anyways?"

Dave shrugged, "Well, his name is—" He was interrupted by the doors opening to a happy looking Sebastian and Kurt. They both looked a bit dazed which caused Dave to smirk. He was sure Nick and Jeff were doing the same.

Sebastian straightened out his tie and cleared his throat, "Hello, gentleman. Shall the movie watching commence?"

Wes appeared in the hallway leading up to the boys' dormitories with David who was carrying a large collection of movies. More Warblers appeared behind them holding large bowls of popcorn and other snacks. "Let the movies begin!" Wes yelled as he ran to claim his spot amongst a head of pillows on the floor in front of the television. David quickly followed and fell to the ground next to Wes.

Jeff stared at them in confusion. "Where have you guys been all day?"

David smirked, "We were making popcorn. Wes couldn't find the kernels."

Dave looked to Landon in confusion and he shook his head. "Wes smuggled a popcorn making machine into school this year. No idea how that happened, but it comes in handy quite often." Landon paused for a moment before realizing something. "Hey, you never told me who you like."

Dave hesitated for only a moment. He remembered the look of rejection on the smaller boy's face when he had called him a friend. This might make him feel a bit better. "Well, his name is Landon."

Landon's face lit up in recognition, "Wait do you mean—"

"Shut up, Thompson, or I'll make you leave!" Wes called from his spot by the television. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to talk during movies?"

Landon rolled his eyes, "Wesley, it's only the previews."

"That's the best part!" David called back.

The curly-haired boy sighed in resignation and curled into Dave's side. "Those two—I swear. Can't live with them—"

"Can't live without them?" Kurt finished. He and Sebastian had made their way over to the couch while Landon had been talking. "Hey, Lan. Haven't seen you in forever."

Landon scoffed, "Hello, Kurt. Nice to know you remember me."

"Oh, please tell me you aren't still upset that I don't talk about you every five seconds."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Landon turned his head to the boy next to Kurt, "Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Hey, Lan. Come on, Kurt. Let's go find somewhere to sit before the freshman take all the good spots."

Kurt followed him and they found a spot off to the side. It was a bit secluded, but Sebastian didn't mind. He'd rather not have a million witnesses to what he was about to ask.

Kurt leaned against Sebastian. "So, are you ever gonna tell me what you were going to ask me?" he whispered into the taller boy's ear.

Sebastian chuckled, "I swear. It's like you can read my mind."

"Well?"

Sebastian hesitated, but knew he was being stupid for not having asked the question sooner. "Kurt?" he whispered and turned so he was looking into those amazing blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Kurt, will you—erm. Do you want to—that is—do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Kurt smirked and laced his fingers with Sebastian's as the movie began to play. "I thought I already was," he whispered back before leaning back against Sebastian's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews on fluff, Kurbastian, and where you think Landon & Dave are headed (I have some interesting plans for them)?**

**Love you all! And I would like to thank tammy lynnea and SceneNeko for reviewing almost every chapter so far. Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me smile. :)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Oh, and I need a name for Landon/Dave. Vote in reviews please? Lave, Dandon, Thompsky, Karofson? I think Dandon is my favorite, but I can't decide.**

**Reviews are lovely, as usual. Hopefully another chapter will be up soon... But until then, here's more fluff. I apologize for how long it took to update. I've been busy at school with the play I'm in and all of my homework. That's always fun (not). Anyways, enough of my boring life. Here's the chapter!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters you may recognize from the show. I really wish I did sometimes, though..)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

><p>Sebastian relaxed into the couch, enjoying each second of Kurt's closeness. The setting was perfect for the day. The rain pouring outside could be heard slightly through the windows and the cool temperature made for perfect cuddle weather. Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead, causing Kurt to look up at him in surprise. He wasn't used to Sebastian's open displays of affection. He'd always pegged Sebastian to be one of those that avoided serious relationships and was disgusted by public displays of affection. The fact that he was so different around Kurt astounded him.<p>

Kurt looked up to meet Sebastian's gorgeous green eyes, and when he saw the grin on the taller boy's face he giggled quietly. "Bas?"

"Yes?" Sebastian hummed against Kurt's shoulder.

"Have I ever told you that you're kinda adorable?"

"Adorable?" Sebastian cringed at the word. "Not that I recall. Sebastian Smythe doesn't do adorable. Sebastian Smythe does sexy, gorgeous, amazing, god-like even. Adorable? No. That is not an accurate description."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sebastian Smythe is a weirdo who likes to refer to himself in third person."

"No, Sebastian Smythe is your boyfriend, who you think is adorable despite his protests."

Kurt smiled. He loved that word, and it was the first time he had heard Sebastian use it while referring to their relationship. He was well-aware of the fact that they only became a couple a few hours ago officially, but he had a feeling he would never grow bored of that word. "Boyfriend," Kurt murmured into Sebastian's ear as he cuddled closer. "I like how that sounds."

Sebastian bit his lip. The way Kurt's voice dropped rather low as he spoke was one of those random kinks of his. "Kurt, I swear, if you do that damn voice thing again I will carry you up those stairs over there," he motioned to the stairwell leading up to the dormitories, "and I will lock you in my room and I won't let you leave until you let me have my way with you."

Kurt smirked, "That sounds promising."

"Oh, shut up, Hummel," Sebastian feigned annoyance, but pulled Kurt even closer. "These movies are starting to get boring, though. Going up to my room is sounding like a better idea by the second."

Kurt pulled away from Sebastian slightly, "Bas, I don't think that's a good idea," he whispered softly.

The Warbler sighed. He figured Kurt wouldn't go for it. After all, they had only been together for a few hours. Even despite that, Kurt had just gotten out of a serious relationship. He didn't want things to move too fast and upset Kurt, causing those Blaine feelings to come rushing back. Sebastian didn't let it show, but he really was rather paranoid about the hobbit. He was scared that one day he would wake up and everything with Kurt would have been a dream. Or worse, that Kurt woke up one day and realized that being with Sebastian had been a nightmare—a mistake.

He shook the thoughts away. Kurt was with him. Not Blaine. He couldn't seem to get that into his head. "What if I promise I won't do anything when we get up there? I'm seriously bored. This is the second Fast and Furious movie. I'm surprised you haven't started complaining by now, actually."

"And what do you propose we do up there?"

"Well, Jeff has a collection of some of your favorite Disney movies."

Kurt frowned, "Nope. I've decided I will never watch Disney with you again. I did that with Blaine. I don't want to fall into habits."

Sebastian thought for a moment, "Okay. What about a scary movie? I'm guessing Blaine was too much of a child for that."

Kurt smirked, "And right you are. Although, I don't really like scary movies all that much myself."

"I'll hold you if you get scared and let you hide when the scary parts are on," Sebastian offered.

Kurt sighed in resignation, "Fine. But only because I envision a large amount of cuddling going on."

Sebastian leaped up and took Kurt's hand. "And I win," he said with a smirk. "Let's go Hummel. You won't be sorry."

The smaller of the two groaned, "Yet, for some reason, I highly doubt that."

* * *

><p>"Now back to what I was going to ask," Landon whispered. "Did you mean to say that you like me, David?"<p>

Dave smiled and wrapped an arm around the curly-haired boy, pulling him closer to his side than he already was, "Maybe, Thompson, that is exactly what I mean."

Landon relaxed into Dave's arm with a contented sigh, "In that case, likewise."

Dave's smile grew wide, but faltered quickly. His mind was racing at fifty miles a minute. _Okay. Landon actually likes me. This is good. Isn't it? Oh, he probably expects me to kiss him or something now. Crap. I've never kissed a guy before. Well, unless you count Kurt, but that's complicated. What if I'm not good at it? What if he realizes he doesn't like me? What if—_Dave frowned. No. The last thought wasn't a "what if". He was in the middle of asking, "What if I'm not ready for a relationship?" when he realized that was just it. He wasn't ready. That and he really didn't even know Landon that well. None of it made sense to Dave.

Landon seemed to notice how Dave stiffened, and he looked up at him with those piercing blue eyes—full of concern. "Is something wrong?" He crawled out of Dave's lap so he could look at him properly. "Did I say something wrong?"

Dammit. That English accent made him lose his train of thought yet again. "Lan? I think—I think I need some time."

Landon's expression turned from concern to confusion with just a hint of frustration. "David, you are the one that just told me that you have feelings for me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think that through very well. Lan, I'm sorry. It's just, I've never had a—been in a relationship before. I'm just—well, I'm scared. That and, honestly, we don't really know each other all that well. What if you realize I'm not all that great after all?"

The British boy sighed, "David, I highly doubt there's anything you could say that would change my mind. But, fine. If you need time, I'll give you some time. I'll have you know, though, I am not willing to wait for very long."

Dave rolled his eyes, "God, Kurt was right. You Warblers really _are_ needy and ridiculously impatient."

Landon winked, "Only when we see something we really want. But for now, I will settle with cuddles. Later, I hope there will be more, but for now cuddles will do." With that, the smaller boy crawled back over to Dave and curled up against his chest with his legs somewhat draped across the other boy's lap. He was happy to see that Dave didn't object to the display of affection.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Sebastian made it up to the dorm room that Sebastian shared with Jeff, Kurt was hit with sudden déjà vu. Kurt's own room was very similar to the one Sebastian and Jeff shared. They both had corner rooms that were considerably larger than the rest of the rooms in the hall. The furniture was organized in a similar way, too. The feeling brought back memories of Blaine.<p>

_Blaine and Kurt watching Disney movies._

_Blaine falling asleep in Kurt's bed._

_Wes and David cuddling up on either side of Kurt and Blaine while they watched the Matrix for the umpteenth time._

_Blaine kissing Kurt for the first time._

_And the second._

_And the fiftieth._

_Blaine, Kurt, and Landon staying up until three in the morning playing Monopoly._

Kurt smiled at the memories. He thought that maybe he would talk to Blaine again soon. He hoped they could still be friends. He did love Blaine. This much is true. He figured he would always love Blaine, but not the way he did the first time he was at Dalton. No, this was very different. Now he loved Blaine the way he loved Finn or Puck—like a brother.

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and squeezed it. The taller boy pulled Kurt into a hug, "Tell me what you're thinking. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have, but it was a friendly one."

Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead, "You are adorable." Kurt shivered at the touch and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"That's where you're wrong. You're the adorable one." Kurt winked up at his boyfriend and kissed him. This kiss was different than the chaste ones they had shared before. They didn't have to hold back now. They were together now, and there was no one around.

Sebastian pressed his lips hard against Kurt's and smiled into the kiss. The countertenor hummed in content as he opened his mouth to Sebastian. His lips felt amazing, nothing like Blaine's. They were soft, but also forceful. They were experienced and sure of their movements, unlike Kurt's first kisses with Blaine where neither of the two really knew what they were doing.

Sebastian pushed Kurt back onto his bed, their lips never losing contact. Everything seemed right, but when Kurt felt Sebastian's body pressed close against his, he froze. "Bas," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" the Warbler asked breathlessly.

"Too fast."

Sebastian froze, as if he just realized where he was and what he was doing. "Oh, crap! Kurt, I'm sorry."

"What did I tell you about apologizing for kissing me?" Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"That I should never do it?" Sebastian smiled. He was scared that he had scared Kurt away.

"Correct. Sebastian, I'm your boyfriend now. You can kiss me whenever the hell you want. And if you're going to apologize for kissing me the way you just did, then we're gonna have some problems because I would definitely like to repeat that." Kurt sighed, "I'm just not ready for all the other stuff yet. We both know that making out on a bed can lead to something that I'm not ready for just yet."

Sebastian realized he was still on top of Kurt, and he slowly rolled off of him so they were lying next to each other. The taller boy brushed lips against Kurt's head and wrapped an arm around him. "I know, Kurt. And what we were just doing—well, if we didn't stop when we did, I don't know if I would've been able to."

Kurt cuddled into his boyfriend's chest and smiled, "Thank you for understanding, Bas."

"Trust me. It's completely fine. I don't wanna screw this up. I think it will be good to wait for this. Until we're both ready." He smiled as Kurt cuddled closer to him, "Hey," he said with a laugh, "I thought we were only cuddling during the scary parts."

The smaller of the two giggled, "Oh, please. You love when I cuddle with you. Don't even try to deny it."

"I wasn't denying anything," Sebastian murmured into Kurt's hair as he pressed another kiss to the top of the boy's head.

Kurt suddenly looked up, "Bas? I don't feel like watching movies anymore. Can we just stay like this? I actually have a song that I wanted to sing to you." He looked around the room slowly, his eyes landing on what he was looking for—Jeff's keyboard. He knew the blonde had one because he heard it often when he was on the phone with Sebastian. "Do you think Jeff would mind if I used his keyboard?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I guess it's only fair since I used Sam's guitar to sing to you."

Kurt laughed, "That's what I figured." He pulled away from Sebastian and walked to the keyboard. He played with the controls until it was at the correct volume and tone for the song he wanted to play. Sebastian groaned at the loss of warmth, and quickly followed to sit next to Kurt on the piano stool.

The smaller boy quickly tapped out the introduction. It was a song Sebastian had heard before somewhere, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't something he was expecting, though. Kurt smiled softly as he began to sing.

_It feels just like it was yesterday _

_We were in love, why's it falling apart?_

_I've never been one to walk away_

_But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart_

Sebastian was confused. The song sounded almost like a breakup song. But Kurt looked happy. And they literally got together no less than five hours ago. He settled for the fact that Kurt would explain after he finished.

_Cause you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do, no, it's nothing you say_

_Yeah, baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl, no, not today_

Kurt smiled at the confused look on Sebastian's face. This probably didn't make sense to the other boy, but it would soon. As soon as he heard the chorus he would understand. Kurt locked eyes with the green-eyed boy and nodded reassuringly.

_I want a guy who stays out too late_

_And when I call, he doesn't answer the phone_

_Oh, I want a guy who likes it his way_

_And through it all, I know I'll end up alone_

Sebastian grinned at the lyrics. He was starting to understand where Kurt was going with the lyrics, but he continued to listen in case he was wrong.

_I'm getting sick of predictable_

_Tired of acting logical_

And it was true. Kurt didn't know how to explain his attraction to Sebastian. There was no logic behind. All he knew that he was falling fast soon, he'd be completely gone. He wasn't as scared as he felt he should be, though. He was just happy. It was the first time he was truly happy in quite a while, so he decided not to question it.

_I want it bad._

As he sang the last words, he smiled devilishly and leaned in to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian was still somewhat confused, and wanted to confirm what he was thinking before he kissed Kurt again.

"Wait, I want your explanation for the song choice first. Isn't that a break up song?"

Kurt shrugged, "Not exactly. And if you listen to the lyrics, it's actually quite simple. I'll explain anyways. So, a couple weeks ago, Mr. Schue gave us this assignment to sing love songs that were never featured in the top 20 or on the radio. This is the song I chose."

"But why?"

Kurt grinned, "Well, it was when I was still trying to get over Blaine. And he had tried to get me back. Do you remember me telling you about that?" Sebastian nodded, and Kurt continued. "Well, I chose this song after the day you came over and sang to me. I think it was the first time I realized how much I like you."

"But why the song?"

"Well, the beginning talks about being with someone, and not having a really good reason for breaking it off with them. Whether it be because they grew bored of the relationship or some other reason, it wasn't good enough. The reason I let go of Blaine was you. The reason the singer let go was because he wanted something new—something bad."

"And I'm bad?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. A million innuendos were flying through his mind, but he pushed them back.

Kurt ignored the smirk, "Not exactly. But I was thinking about the day we had the sing off. We sang Bad. And it made me laugh when I realized the songs had the same title. That, and you do sort of have a bad reputation amongst the New Directions."

The Warbler smiled. "So how did Blaine react to the song?"

Kurt smirked, "He was a mess at first. He didn't want to believe that I was over him. Eventually, though, he got over it. I hope to be friends with him again someday, but until then, I'm just trying to give him space to recover. Finn told me that Blaine was out with another boy recently. I'm happy for him. I have no idea who the new boy is, though."

"I'm happy everything's going well. How are all the other Directions taking us?"

Us. Kurt could get used to that word. "Oh, they'll get over it. They were all kinda pissed off that I wouldn't take back Blaine, but Blaine and Dave have been protecting me somewhat, so the attacks have quieted some. Although, now that we're official, it'll probably start a whole new set of arguments."

Sebastian pulled Kurt up so they were standing in front of each other. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend slowly, "I hate that I'm the reason they're giving you so much crap," he murmured.

Kurt pulled out of the embrace, "Never be sorry for that. Bas, I am just as involved in this decision as you are. It's not your fault that some of my group members are ridiculous when it comes to grudges. I'm not gonna let you go. Okay?"

Sebastian rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and let out a sigh of content. "Okay."

Kurt pulled Sebastian back into his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. "So, I do believe I was promised cuddles."

The Warbler nodded, "Yes, I do recall that." He took Kurt's hand and led him back to his bed. He lay down with his back against the headboard and motioned for Kurt to do the same. Kurt smiled and climbed onto the bed next to Sebastian, resting his head on the taller boy's chest.

The two boys lay there talking and simply enjoying the closeness until later in the evening when Dave came to find Kurt, informing him that they would have to leave if they wanted to get home before curfew, to which Kurt responded, "Why would I want to do anything that involves leaving right now?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank you all for being patient. This chapter was being difficult, and I was extremely busy with essays and the craziness of being in theater. But I finally sat down and just wrote it out. Hopefully it will hold up to any expectations held for it. *crosses fingers***

**On another note, I read all of sugarletmeknow's comments a few days ago. I would just like to inform you that your comments made me smile that weird smile where you can't stop smiling until your cheeks start hurting really bad. Sooooooo, cookies and thank yous to you! And to all of my other reviewers, I love you all as well. Thank you for all of the positive feedback! Reviews are like crack to me. Well, they would be if I knew what crack was like, so I can only imagine. **

**At any rate, here's the new chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see._

* * *

><p><em>This one is for the boys with the boomin' system<em>

_Top down, A/C with the coolin' system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kinda build_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke, he always in the air but he never fly coach_

Jeff laughed as he began to fix his hair in the slowly fogging mirror. His roommate was taking a shower and he must have been in a good mood because he was rapping Super Bass. He usually saved that for special occasions.

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean, my, my, my, my, like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm lovin' your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye_

Jeff was right. Sebastian was in a good mood. He was thinking about what had happened a few nights ago, and he couldn't help but smile. That, and he was trying to get himself pumped up for their second Regionals competition that would occur later on in the day.

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Ooh, it be like boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom bass_

Jeff's harmonizing on the chorus caught Sebastian by surprise but he didn't mind. He allowed the blonde to finish the chorus and the rest of the song on his own, and let his mind drift off to the last time his boyfriend had come to see him at Dalton over a week ago now as the cool water rained down on him.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had fallen asleep on Sebastian's chest the night that he had brought him up to his room. Sebastian had been running his fingers through the smaller boy's hair and silently appreciating how beautiful his boyfriend was as he slept when Dave slowly opened the room, followed by Jeff and Nick.<em>

_Dave smiled when he saw how happy the pair looked, cuddled up on the bed. He walked over slowly and whispered, "Sorry, Seb, but I have to do this." He didn't wait for Sebastian to reply, but grabbed onto Kurt's arm and shook him gently in order to wake him._

_Kurt stirred and smiled up at Sebastian with blurry blue eyes, "Hey, Bas. What's going—oh, hey Dave. Jeff, Nick."_

"_Kurt, we gotta go. If we don't leave now, we won't make it back before curfew," Dave said patiently._

_Sebastian brushed Kurt's hair out of his face, "Come on, I'll walk you to the car. Okay?" Kurt grumbled and allowed his boyfriend to pull him off of the bed and lead him down the stairs._

_Nick and Jeff stayed back in the room to give the two privacy—and to ambush Sebastian as soon as he came back to the room. Landon met the three boys in the commons and walked with them to the doors. He wanted to wrap an arm around Dave and cuddle into him the way he saw couples do on television sometimes, but he was scared of how Dave would react, so he settled for walking next to him—brushing their arms or hands against each other's every once in a while. _

_Sebastian and Kurt walked in front of the pair with arms wrapped around each other. Kurt enjoyed the closeness, and Landon envied it. All he wanted was to hold on to Dave and never let go, but Dave—well, Dave had some problems he had to sort out first. _

_He had trust issues since his mom left him. He had trouble getting to terms with the fact that a boy liked him—especially after what Sebastian had told him before he had attempted. And that was another problem. Dave needed to tell Landon about his past before he could imagine a future with him, and that was scary. He had no idea how Landon would react. He was scared. He didn't want to lose the boy because, honestly, he was falling for him. He was falling hard. And that scared him._

_Sebastian smiled sadly at Kurt when they reached the doors where Kurt and Dave would exit. Kurt pulled him into a hug and rested his chin on the taller boy's shoulder. "Bas, today was nice."_

_Sebastian kissed to top of Kurt's head—a habit he was slowly falling into—and whispered into his ear, "It was. We should do it again, but first I want to ask you something." Sebastian pulled slightly away from Kurt and took his hands in his own—lacing their fingers together. _

"_What is it, Bas?" Kurt asked with his blue eyes glistening. _

"_Let me take you out for a proper date."_

_It was more of a statement than a question, but it cause Kurt's face to split into a wide grin either way. "Bas, of course." He threw his arms around the Warbler and held on tightly, determined not to let go any time soon._

_Sebastian laughed and lifted Kurt up in a moment of giddiness, spinning him around before setting him back on the ground and wrapping his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend. "Kurt, I'm going to kiss you now."_

_Kurt giggled, "Okay, Bas. You do whatever you want."_

_The taller boy's eyebrows shot up and he smirked, "_Whatever _I want?"_

_Kurt smacked Sebastian lovingly on the arm. "Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot."_

"_Gladly." Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips to the smaller boy's. He smiled into the kiss and pulled Kurt closer to him. He slowly traced Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, pleading for entrance that Kurt happily granted him. He could feel Kurt pull him closer and deepen the kiss causing a moan to escape from Sebastian's lips. The sound made Kurt's head reel, but it also pulled him back into the reality where Landon and Dave were probably standing somewhat awkwardly next to them._

_Kurt grudgingly pulled away. "Bas, I think we were getting a little carried away," he murmured with a nod in the direction of their two friends who were sure enough smirking at them._

"_Enjoying yourselves there, mates?" Landon said with a laugh._

"_Yes," Sebastian said matter-of-factly, "yes we were."_

_A thought occurred to Kurt out of the blue, "Bas," he whispered, "you have your next Regionals in about a week. I'll tell you what. If you win, you get to take me out on a date wherever you want after, okay?"_

"_And what if we lose?"_

_Kurt smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly, "Not gonna happen." He winked before linking arms with Dave. "Okay, we really have to go. It's already dark. My dad's going to kill me if I break curfew."_

_Landon stood there for a while after Kurt and Dave left, just watching. He waited until he saw headlights drive off into the evening before he turned to follow Sebastian back to the dormitories—the entire time thinking about what he could do to convince Dave that he was worth taking a chance on._

* * *

><p>"Seb?" Jeff asked, bringing the brunette back to the present.<p>

"Sorry, I was just—thinking."

"What about?" the blonde asked as he put the finishing touch on his now immaculate hair.

"Kurt," Sebastian said, a smile apparent in the way he said the boy's name.

"Which reminds me. I still need details. I'll wait until Nick gets here, though. And you're out of the shower. This should probably be awkward, huh?"

Sebastian laughed, "Jeff, I think we passed the whole completely invading each other's privacy thing a long time ago. Nothing's really awkward anymore." He paused, then added, "But I would appreciate it if you leave now, for I have finished my shower and need to get dressed. There are some lines—not many, but still a few—that should not be crossed."

Jeff laughed and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. To his surprise, he found Nick and Landon casually sprawled out on the couch close to the window in his room when he entered it. Nick smirked at him, "So, I completely appreciate the whole bromance thing you have with Seb, but let him know that if he does anything that surpasses bromance, I will be forced to murder him in his sleep."

Landon laughed, and Jeff smiled, "Nice to see you, too, babe." He walked over and planted a chaste kiss to Nick's lips before settling down on the couch next to him and curling into his side.

Landon once again thought of how he wished it could be that easy for him and Dave. He tried to not let his jealousy show, and instead moved to the reason why he was there in the first place. Usually he didn't follow his roommate when he went to visit Jeff, but he needed as much advice as he could get. And the two boys and Sebastian seemed to know quite a lot about Dave, so he figured it was worth a shot.

"Hey Jeff, do you know where I put my Nicki Minaj CD—" Sebastian began as he walked out of the bathroom, but stopped when he realized he wasn't alone with his loving blonde roommate. _Damn. No one was supposed to know about his Nicki fetish. _Sebastian shook his head as if to forget what he had just said and ran a hand through his still damp hair. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

Nick grinned and slid his hand into Jeff's, "Well, I came to see this amazing guy here." Sebastian made a gagging noise, but winked at Jeff. Nick frowned at the boy's incessant flirting, "I also came to hear about your misadventures with the lovely Kurt Hummel. Not sure what Lan's doing. Just kinda followed me."

Landon sighed, "You make me feel so loved, Nicholas." He turned to Sebastian and added, "I actually came for advice. From all of you," he motioned to the other two boys who were cuddled into the corner of the couch, now whispering quietly to each other.

"Advice? Now I'm interested. Thompson, would you care to enlighten us?" Sebastian asked and his eyebrows shot up.

Landon blushed slightly at about how inexperienced and childish what he was about to say would sound. "Well, I really like David. But I don't know if he's really all that into it. He told me he likes me, but he said he doesn't want a relationship. And I don't know what that means. And I want to figure out a way to convince him that I'm good enough for him because I can't help but think that's why he doesn't want to go out with me." The British boy cringed at how similar he just sounded to a rambling twelve-year-old girl.

Jeff paled, "Lan," he started slowly, "Dave is complicated. You have to understand that. I can't tell you why because it's none of my business, and if he hasn't told you yet, I'm sure he has his reasons."

Sebastian nodded, "That boy has some serious self-esteem issues as well. It's not that he thinks _you're _not good enough for _him_. It's that _he_ thinks he isn't good enough for _you._"

"But that doesn't make any sense," the confused curly-haired boy said. "David is awesome. How could he think he isn't good enough?"

"Lan," Nick started softly, "not everyone is as easily accepted for who they are as we are at Dalton. Things can get to people. Mess with their heads, you know?"

Landon cringed, "But—who could ever not like David?"

Sebastian smirked, "They," he said and pointed to Nick and Jeff, "actually never did until recently. Kurt used to hate him. Other people—people that we all hate—used to love him. Those are the same people that dropped him when we took him under our Warbler wings."

"So, how do I get him to trust me?"

Nick grinned, "You have to show him that you care. It might take him a while to realize that you're for real about it. Just make sure whatever you do isn't too over the top. You don't wanna scare him. He can get kinda deer-in-the-headlights sometimes."

Landon smiled. "_Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye? Smile because you're the deer in the headlights," _he hummed to himself.

"Owl City? Really? You are the epitome of gay," Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Oh, really? And your obsession with Nicki Minaj is totally straight!" Jeff laughed.

"Dude, you just ruined the point you were trying to make by saying totally," Sebastian deadpanned.

Nick chuckled, "Oh, god. I am surrounded by idiots."

"You're also talking to yourself," Landon pointed out with a laugh.

A thought occurred to Jeff, "Hey, what about if you sing to him?"

Sebastian cringed, "I don't know, he might freak."

Landon was thoughtful for a moment, "What if it's something light? Kinda like a joke?"

Nick smiled, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The British boy grinned, "And it actually accurately explains mine and David's relationship rather well."

"This is crazy," Sebastian mumbled, although he had a feeling it may possibly work.

Nick turned to him with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

Sebastian shook his head in confusion, "Know what?"

Landon giggled, "Nevermind." He quickly sent a text to Dave.

**Lan: Hey, wanna come visit Warblerland?**

**David: Now? Aren't you supposed to be practicing for Regionals later?**

**Lan: It'll be fine. You can catch a ride with us later if you wanna come see us**

**David: You know I love hearing you sing. Course I'll go.**

**David: Kurt wants to know if he can come**

Landon grinned and looked up at Sebastian, "Hey, wanna see your boyfriend today? I figured you'd like him to hear the song you'll be singing for him later."

Sebastian blushed at the use of Kurt's new label, but grinned nonetheless, "I'd love it. Dave coming?"

"Looks like it," he said with a smile. His plan was sure to speed things up—at least a little.

**Lan: Smythe says he would love that. See you soon?**

**Dave: Yeah, McKinley has the day off, so we're gonna leave now.**

Landon leaped up from his seat, "Sebastian, make yourself presentable! Your boyfriend is on his way," he yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Are you freaking serious? Dammit. Bet he looks perfect and—dammit," Sebastian mumbled and kicked his dresser before quickly moving back to the bathroom to fix his hair. He was always so paranoid around Kurt.

"Better hurry! You only have about half an hour," called the English accent from the doorway. Sebastian groaned and felt the urge to kick something again.

Landon hurried back to the room he shared with Nick while humming the song he and Nick had been thinking about. "_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number…_" He bumped into Wes, as he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

"So call me, maybe?" Wes asked. "You seem rather chipper, Lan. What's up with you?"

"I have a plan. If it goes well, I will be very happy and may allow you access to my Doctor Who collection," Landon said matter-of-factly.

Wes's eyes widened, "Are you serious right now? Because if you're playing right now, that is just cruel."

Landon chuckled, "Yes, I'm serious. But I need some help first. Can you clear the choir room in about half an hour?"

"That's all? And I get free reign of Doctor Who?"

"Yes."

"For how long? The room, not the Doctor."

"About fifteen minutes."

"All seasons?"

"Yes."

"DAVVVVIIIIIDDDDD!" Wes yelled and ran to the room he shared with his best friend.

Landon laughed as he watched him run off yelling something unintelligible about Doctor Who marathons every day. He continued to walk, humming the rest of the song to himself as he let himself into his room and ran around finding his Warblers outfit and making himself look presentable.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Seb. Story time!" Jeff called from where he was still cuddled against Nick.<p>

Sebastian groaned, "Do I _have _to?" he whined.

Nick laughed, "Yes, you do. If you don't, I won't let you cuddle with _my _Jeff anymore."

Okay, that was one thing he would not allow. "Oh, hell no. He is _my _Jeffy. You know, bros before hos or whatever the gay equivalent to that is."

Jeff laughed as his boyfriend and his best friend fought over him. "Okay, okay. We all know I'm kinda irresistible, but really? Seb! Tell us the freakin' story already!"

"Yeah," Nick added, "When the _hell _did Kurt start being your freaking _boyfriend_? I never thought you'd go for something like that."

Sebastian grinned, "Like Kurt would settle for anything less."

Nick and Jeff burst out laughing. "That is so true," the blonde said between laughs. Kurt would never go for the whole "I don't believe in labels" crap.

"_Anyways_, so we had been hanging out for a couple weeks. Last Saturday when we were watching the movie marathon I asked him. He said yes. It's that simple."

Nick was appalled, "And you waited an entire _week _to tell us?"

Jeff frowned, "Seriously, dude. What the hell? How'd Landon know before us?"

Sebastian chuckled, "He was there when we were seeing Kurt and Dave off. He was a witness to me and Kurt making out and heard him call me his boyfriend."

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity the first time every time when you're touching me—_Sebastian quickly grabbed his phone to silence the embarrassing ringtone that Kurt must have set exactly for that reason when he wasn't paying attention. "Hello?" Sebastian said with a slight amount of irritation that washed away as soon as he heard Kurt's laughter fill the line.

"_I'm guessing you heard your new ringtone. Did you like it? How good was the timing?"_

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but laughed at the quirkiness of his boyfriend. "You have opportune timing, babe. Jeff and Nick are here. They were actually just interrogating me about the essence of our relationship."

Kurt giggled, "_Perfect. Send Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee my love."_

"Will do. But what about me?" Sebastian asked with mock-concern. He pulled the phone away for a second and sent his next words to the blonde and brunette who were listening intently to the conversation. "Kurt says he loves you guys."

Kurt smiled when he heard the cheers from the other side and a rather loud "WE LOVE YOU, TOO!" He then thought about what Sebastian had said. Was he hinting at something? Did he want Kurt to say he loved him? He wasn't sure if he could do that just yet. He shook it off as probably just a misunderstanding. "_Seb, you know you'll get a different type of hello when I see you_."

Sebastian felt a blush begin to creep at his cheeks. He hated how Kurt could make him do that. No one else could do it. "Dammit, Kurt. You're making me blush again. You better get here soon."

"_Success! Well we should be there—" _he took a second to look out the window, "_very soon! See you then Bas."_

"Bye, babe," Sebastian murmured and was about to hang up when he heard Kurt's voice again.

"_Oh, and Bas? That's the second time you've called me babe during this phone call. I like it though. Don't stop doing that and I'll continue to call you Bas. Deal?"_

Sebastian grinned, "Deal."

Jeff smiled as he listened to half of the conversation. He was about to ask for Sebastian to put it on speaker and say something about how "sharing is caring" when the tall brunette hung up. The blonde then thought for a moment about the song lyrics that had erupted from the phone earlier, "Wait. When you guys were up here all of Saturday—you didn't—?"

Sebastian blushed furiously. "What? No! God, Jeff! I'm not that much of a slut. Jesus. We just cuddled. And talked. A lot. I think Kurt stole my phone at some point and changed the ringtone for himself to embarrass me."

Jeff gasped in horror. "You cuddled with him in our cuddle space?"

Nick laughed and tightened his grasp on his adorable blonde boyfriend. "Babe, it's okay. You're currently doing the same thing but with me."

Jeff giggled and tapped Nick on the nose, "Yeah, but you're you. That's different." He leaned in and, with a smile on his lips, kissed his boyfriend softly.

Sebastian cleared his throat when Nick apparently decided to deepen the kiss. "Okay, seriously guys? I hate to break up the love fest or whatever this might soon turn into, but I need to get dressed. That, and I would rather not witness what my Jeffy and my Nicky do together when I'm not around. It's something I would gladly avoid, for I feel it would cause me to look strangely upon both of you."

Nicked chortled and Jeff pulled a face before the two stood up. Jeff grabbed his keyboard upon Nick's instruction and carried it with him out of the room.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes into getting ready, Landon finally settled for not changing into his Warbler attire until later since it was still early, and he would most likely be the only one in costume. He wore a pair of skinny brown corduroys and a fitting blue v-neck that that made his eyes pop out dramatically. He was pulling on a cardigan and shoes when Nick decided to join him with Jeff in tow, carrying his keyboard with him. "Thought you might want to practice first?"<p>

The curly-haired boy was about to respond when he heard his phone buzz.

**Dave: Outside. Come meet us?**

**Lan: On my way. xxx**

Landon contemplated over the x's for a moment, but he felt like being bold and pressed send before he could change his mind. Then he smiled at his two friends, "I'll be fine. He's here, so there's no time. Get Seb, though. Tell him Kurt's here."

Sebastian hadn't needed to be informed, though. He was already waiting downstairs when Landon descended them. The taller boy had a wide grin on his face. It had been a week since he had seen Kurt, for Wes had swamped him with Warblers practices. Since he had solos, there were no breaks for him. Today was the first day Wes hadn't harassed him, but he was sure that would come with time. He was probably running around getting last minute details in order.

The two boys fell into step with each other as they walked to the doors where Kurt and Dave would most likely be waiting. When Sebastian saw Kurt leaning against the wall, he grinned. Kurt noticed and ran to his boyfriend. He jumped when he met his boyfriend and Sebastian caught him by his waist. Kurt took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist. He then leaned in and attached his lips to the green-eyed boy's. It was like a scene out of a movie. Kurt had always wanted to do that, but with Blaine being shorter than him, he figured it would have been somewhat awkward. Sebastian silently thanked his strength for he could have easily forgotten to hold onto Kurt when their lips met. After a moment, he allowed Kurt to slip down and touch back to the ground.

Dave grinned at how happy his two best friends looked as they smiled at each other—as if nothing existed but the two of them. He spotted Landon walking up from behind Sebastian with a look on his face that Dave couldn't place.

It was envy. Envy that he couldn't do that with Dave. Not yet, anyways. Landon was caught off guard when he was swept up in Dave's arms. He laughed giddily, "Well, hello to you, too."

Dave smiled, "Seems like it's been forever."

Landon frowned, "Yet it's only been a week. Weird how slowly time passes when you're missing someone."

"You missed me?" There was a hopeful twinge in his voice.

Landon was astonished. He thought he had made it perfectly clear how he felt about Dave. He softly hit Dave's arm, then wrapped him up in another hug, "Of course I missed you, silly!"

Dave's face lit up at the sight of the clear emotions on the British boy's face. "Good. Because I missed you, too."

Landon beamed. Maybe his plan would work even better than he had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a little longer, but I wanted to have a little bit of everything in it. Plus you all waited so long for it, so I thought I'd give you a little surprise. Yay for Jeffbastian bromance & Nicki Minaj? :)**

**The next chapter should be up later tonight if my essay doesn't take longer than it should, so check back for that. It will most likely be long & contain Regionals & fluff & lots of singing. **

**Oh, and reviewers get love and cookies!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**


	10. Chapter Eight Pt II

**A/N: So, Regionals is taking longer to write than I expected. Here's a little bit Dandon-ness to make up for the wait. :) I'm not sure when Regionals will be up, but it should be rather long..**

**Reviews are always appreciated. I love hearing what you all think since I can't exactly read your minds or anything...**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

****TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of suicide and self harm. If this will trigger you in anyway, please skip it.****

**(Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight Pt. II<strong>

_I need your grace to remind me to find my own._

* * *

><p>"Hi," Kurt whispered softly to Sebastian as he laced their fingers together.<p>

"Hey, so was that the special hello I was waiting for?"

The smaller of the two giggled, "Why, yes. Yes it was. Was it as good as you imagined?"

"No," Sebastian smirked, "it was a little better, I think."

Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller boy, "Bas, once again, you are being adorable. Cheesy, but adorable nonetheless."

He grinned, "Come on. Landon has something in store for Dave. You won't want to miss it."

Dave overheard his name and became curious. "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"Nothing! Erm—well, something, but—umm, just come with me," Landon stammered and grabbed Dave's forearms, pulling him in the direction of the choir room.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian but grabbed his hand and followed along without a question. He decided he would find out for himself soon either way.

When the four entered the choir room, it was completely cleared out, except for Nick and Jeff who were sitting by the piano, quietly talking to each other. Landon was happy that the plan was working the way he wanted it to. "Okay, David. Go sit down. I have a surprise for you," he said with only a small hint of nerves apparent in his voice.

Dave gave the other four boys in the room a confused look, but went to sit down as he was instructed. Kurt, Sebastian, and Nick sat together on the sofa across from Dave with smiles on their faces. Kurt had figured out what was about to happen, but was curious to see what song would be performed. When he recognized the first few notes of the introduction played by Jeff, he stifled a laugh. The sheer ridiculousness of the song was perfect and completely something he expected Landon to do. Landon grinned at him before focusing back on Dave as he began to sing.

_I threw a wish in a well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

Landon smiled innocently as he sang, the words leaving his mouth smoothly. His version sounded better than the original in the opinion of each of the boys in the room. Jeff's piano playing was also appreciated, for it provided a simpler take on the song.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

Landon began to dance around goofily as he sang—prancing around the couch Dave was seated on. Dave was blushing wildly. He knew Landon would try something on him, but he had never expected this song. But listening to the way Landon sang it, he actually heard the lyrics. They were sweet and innocent. And they caused Dave to grin madly.

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

On the last line before the chorus, Landon bent down on his knees in front of Dave and grabbed his hand as if he were begging for him to stay. Dave laughed at the expression on the other boy's face. Landon pulled him up off the couch and forced him to dance with him as the smaller of the two continued singing.

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe_

The two boys looked so happy as they danced around each other. The lyrics actually did match their situation quite well. Since they both met, they had been on each other's minds at all times of the day. Landon had actually acquired Dave's number quite soon after they met. The fact that their relationship was progressing so quickly was actually rather crazy, so the song seemed fitting.

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all_

_But still, you're in my way_

Landon mimed the lyrics as he sang, causing everyone watching to laugh. As the song progressed to its end, Landon sat down on the couch with Dave.

_So, call me, maybe?_

The last words were spoken rather than sung and as he said them, Landon pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Dave.

Dave smiled as he took it, opening it quickly.

**Will I be done waiting soon?**

**xxx, Landon**

Dave laughed as he read the words then looked up at the endearing curly-haired boy next to him and nodded. "Perfect!" Landon said happily and cuddled into Dave's side, assuming their usual position. He shot his bright blue eyes pointedly at all the other boys in the room, causing them to awkwardly murmur made up excuses and slowly leave the room.

"So," Dave began as he looked at Landon, "I think now would be a good time to tell you something I've been sort of avoiding. Although, I'm sure you've been warned it was coming if you don't know already." He shot a worried glance at the boy beside him. He was so freakin' adorable. It seriously shouldn't be legal. Either way, he knew he would have to tell the boy eventually if he ever wanted to move beyond friendship territory.

"I have been vaguely warned, but I honestly cannot think of a single thing that would change my mind about you," the British boy said innocently as he smiled and cuddled closer. "Although, I would definitely be lying if I told you I wasn't at all curious."

"It's just, I'm scared that you'll think of me differently after you find out. That you'll get freaked out or something."

"David," Landon said with a serious tone as he looked into the boys brown, scared eyes, "there is nothing you can tell me that will scare me off. It's far too late for that."

Dave smiled and then said in no more than a whisper, "It's hard for me to say this out loud. Um, okay. A few months ago, I attempted."

Landon cocked his head to the side. "Attempted what?"

Dave looked down at his wrists to see the scars still evident. He hadn't cut in a while. Not since he had almost died. But the scars were still there—a reminder of the dark hole he had fallen into when he fell, tumbling out of the closet and into his knew life. "A few months ago, I was at dinner with Kurt. We were holding hands at one point—Kurt was reassuring me about something. Some guy on the football team from the school I was attending at the time saw us together and could tell that I had feelings for Kurt. He told the rest of the team, and, soon, the entire school knew. I pretty much was thrown out of the closet, head first and tumbling.

"One day, I walked to my locker and someone had spray painted _FAG_ across it. Death threats filled my entire wall for pages on Facebook. Everyone at that school seemed to hate me. I didn't have any friends either. Kurt was sort of weirded out when he found out I had a stupid crush on him, and Seb was actually one of the people that was putting me down.

"When my parents found out, my mom told me I had a disease. She suggested that I go to one of those stupid straight camps. When I told her I wouldn't do it, she left us without a word—completely abandoned us and hasn't spoken to me since. My dad didn't freak out, but he never really reassured me either. I think he just had no idea how to deal with it.

"I couldn't take the pressure, so I started cutting myself. It helped sometimes—the physical pain causing the mental pain to be momentarily forgotten. But there were no long term results. I tried to go to my counselor, but she just gave me these stupid booklets about 'how to not be gay' and told me that I could be 'cured'. I couldn't take it anymore, so I went home and hung myself from a rod in my closet.

"My dad found me before I could actually die, thank god. But it still gave us both quite a scare. I promised I would never do that again. I deleted my account on Facebook, transferred back to McKinley, started hanging out with Seb and Kurt, and began talking with my dad more. I'm better now, but I thought you should know that before you make any decisions about me." Dave finished his speech by looking into Landon's bright eyes to see that they were filled with tears.

"David," the blue-eyed boy said in a broken whisper. He couldn't form any other words. He silently pulled one of Dave's wrists toward him. He looked at it questioningly for a moment, one finger tracing along the white scars. He slowly brought the wrist to his mouth and kissed it gently. "David, please. Never do this again. Please." His voice was broken and tears were still flowing from his eyes.

Dave watched silently as Landon brought his wrist to his lips. The contact caused silent tears to roll down his cheeks. Of all the times he had imagined what the smaller boy's reaction to hearing about this would be, he had never dared to even think that this may be how he would respond.

Landon smiled and cuddled closer to Dave, pulling his legs up so they sprawled across Dave's lap. Dave scooped the boy up with ease and pulled him into his lap. The British boy leaned against Dave's chest, listening to his heartbeat, thanking God that he was still alive and well enough for this moment to even occur. "Dave, you are the most amazing person I know," he murmured, slowly regaining composure. There was something about being close to Dave that helped that process along. It calmed him and made him feel so safe and secure to be held in the brown-eyed boy's arms.

"How so?" Dave whispered. "I tried to kill myself to get away from everything. That is probably the most cowardly thing I could have done. And the worst part? I used to be one of those people. I harassed Kurt on a daily basis. I was scared of myself. I'm not brave."

Landon traced patterns in the scars on the other boy's wrist, "Yes, but you survived it. And you didn't try to leave again. You made your life better. You sculpted an entirely new world for yourself out of the ruins of your old life. You made things better. If I was in your situation, I probably would have just given up—decided it was too hard."

"Well, thank you." He brought a thumb up and brushed away the tears that were still sliding down Landon's tear-stained face.

Landon cuddled closer and pulled Dave's arms around him. In that moment, he just wanted to be as close to the boy as he could. "What for?"

"For not judging me. And for thinking I'm brave even though I don't see it at all." His arms tightened around the boy in his lap.

"Didn't I tell you that nothing you could say would change how I feel about you? I meant it." He nuzzled his head into Dave's chest, content with just lying there for a while, listening to the boy's heartbeat once again. "And David?"

"Yeah?"

"I—I'm really glad it was only an attempt. If you actually died, we would've never met. Maybe there was a reason why you didn't die. Maybe God—or some alternate power—wanted to show you that there was another path for you that you didn't see before. One with McKinley and Sebastian and Kurt. One with Glee and the Warblers. One with happiness." The boy paused to nuzzled further into Dave's chest. "One with me," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Landon?"

"Hmm?" the smaller boy hummed happily.

"You need to stop talking. Because, right now, I'm in danger of completely falling for you, okay?"

Landon looked into Dave's brown eyes, a completely serious look on his face. "All the more reason for me to keep talking then."

This caused Dave to laugh. Yes, he was definitely falling for the blue-eyed boy with the crazy curly hair. Did he mind? Not one bit.


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Thing I would rather do that study for my AP US History test: write about all these lovely guys for you all. :) **

**Yay for long chapters & lots of singing? No idea when the next chapter will be up as I will be out of town for the weekend. Hopefully soon, though!**

**Oh! **

_Sebastian_**  
><strong>

**Landon**_  
><em>

**_Seblandon_  
><strong>

**(Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_I don't know where—confused about how, as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

* * *

><p>Warblers suddenly barged into the room, breaking the moment Landon and Dave were sharing. Landon scrambled up when Wes cleared his throat and looked at him. "Thompson, I gave you what you asked for. Now we need to get down to business."<p>

"_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns," _the curly-haired brunette hummed quietly. Dave burst out laughing, but when he noticed Wes's death glare was now aimed at him, he put his hands up in surrender.

"My bad. I'll go find Kurt then," he squeezed Landon's hand before getting up and leaving the room.

Landon watched from where he stood as Dave left. "Weeeessss," he complained, "did you seriously have to kick him out?"

"Yes. He is competition. He can't watch us practice. Do you think I'm stupid? The first time I met Kurt, he was spying on us. And as much as I love the guy, if Seb tries to sneak him into rehearsal, I will kick him out." Wes frowned as if the idea of kicking out the lovable countertenor would pain him.

Sebastian chose that moment to walk in, his hair mildly ruffled—probably something of Kurt's doing. He smiled dopily, "You think my boyfriend's still spying on you, Wesley? I'm pretty sure he knows all your tricks by now. He _was_ a Warbler last year."

Wes rolled his eyes with impatience. "We have changed our dynamic since then," he said flatly and closed the door as Sebastian made his way further into the room. The dark-haired boy stood on a couch and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Warblers! Today we are getting a second chance to make it to Nationals. I know we all want to go to Chicago, so let's not screw this up! Formation, please!"

Wes jumped off the couch and fell into step with the rest of the acapella group as they began the routine for their first number.

Kurt could faintly hear the group begin their first number, trying and failing to place the song as he made his way back from the choir room and to the senior commons where he figured Dave would be. He had planned to watch the Warblers practice all day, but since Wes had his gavel out, he bargained it was not the best idea. Instead he decided he would hang around his boyfriend's room and go through his movie selection until Sebastian was about ready to go. Then he would drive to the music hall and watch his amazing boyfriend and friends perform before going out on a date with said boyfriend.

Kurt sighed in content as he walked up the stairs to dormitories, surprised when he didn't find Dave lounging in the commons that were empty as he passed through them. He knew he should be more concerned about the whereabouts of his friend, but all he could think about was his date with Sebastian. It was going to be amazing.

He rounded the corner and walked to the room of the boy occupying his thoughts with a goofy smile on his face. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Dave already inside. Apparently the two had similar ideas.

Kurt plopped down on the couch with his friend and curled his arms around his own legs. Yes, Kurt liked to cuddle, but things between him and Dave were still kind of strange. That and cuddling rights were reserved for Sam and Sebastian. According to Sam, anyways. The blonde had argued quite a fair amount before agreeing to share the privilege with the tall Warbler. Kurt found it rather amusing, the bromance the blonde had so willingly created between the pair when he had moved in earlier in the year.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Dave were halfway through their third movie—Rent—when the door swung open rapidly and Sebastian sauntered in. He smirked at the pair before slurring, "David, I think you should leave for a few minutes. I haven't seen my boyfriend all day, and I have a few things I'd like to share with him." He winked at the stunned brunette in front of him and his smirk grew into a full out grin at the pale expression on the football player's face. "God, Dave! Not that. Does everyone around here think I'm some type of sex maniac or something? That is the third time today that I've received that look from people. I mean, really."<p>

Kurt winked at Sebastian and walked over to him, switching the movie off as he went. He pulled the boy into a hug and whispered in his ear, "How long do you have before your break's over?"

Sebastian groaned at the way Kurt lowered his voice, "Not long enough, apparently."

Dave stood awkwardly, "Um, I'm gonna go. Find Lan or something. Um, yeah." He grimaced at the awkwardness of being in the room with the two before speedily exiting.

Kurt laughed, "I think we've successfully scarred him."

"Yes, I think you've been successful with other things as well," Sebastian said, allowing the innuendo to hang in the air as he squirmed, attempting to decrease the sudden tightness of his jeans.

Kurt smirked. "Mr. Smythe, whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently as he ran a hand up Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smiled at the antics of his boyfriend, "I _mean_ that if you don't stop whatever it is that you're doing, we're gonna have a problem on our hands."

"And would it really be a problem?" Kurt raised an eyebrow teasingly. He didn't really mean any of this, but he enjoyed watching his boyfriend squirm at the implications of his one-liners.

"It certainly would because people already think I'm some type of evil virginity-stealer," Sebastian said with a grin.

"Well, that won't be a problem in my case," Kurt said simply. He actually giggled towards the end of the sentence.

"W—what? Blaine and you—you actually—what?" Sebastian stammered. Any previous thoughts began to wash away.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bas. Me and Blaine had sex last year. It doesn't mean anything now, though. I'm with you now." He leaned in a pressed his lips softly to the taller boy's. He smirked when he pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "And, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm assuming you're not completely inexperienced yourself."

Sebastian smirked, "True facts are true. But the past is the past, correct?"

Kurt smiled. "Exactly what I was going for. But I still think we should wait before we do anything we might regret," he said softly. He cared about Sebastian, but it was definitely too soon for things to go that way. They had only been going out for over a week, and he was yet to meet Kurt's father. Who knew how that would go? Burt was rather intimidating. Kurt wouldn't blame him if he went running for the hills after their encounter.

The frown must have been eminent on the countertenor's face because Sebastian instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Hey, I'm not gonna make you do anything you aren't ready for, okay? And, just so you know, I would never regret being with you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and curled into Sebastian's arms, "That's actually not what I was worried about, oddly enough." He giggled at the way the taller cocked his head to the side in confusion before continuing, "I was actually thinking about how you haven't met my dad yet." He bit his lip and looked up nervously, afraid to see the boy's reaction.

Sebastian traced Kurt's jawline with his thumb and looked at him with a smile and nothing but love in his eyes. Not for the first time that day, he realized just how beautiful Kurt was. "Babe, if you want me to meet your dad, I would love to. And don't worry; I will be the model boyfriend. I'm good at that façade, being a politician's son can come in handy."

Kurt smiled and tightened his grip as he looked into those deep green eyes, searching for any hint of hesitance. He was pleased to find nothing but contentment—and something more. Kurt didn't dare to think it was love, but he had seen that look before. Last time, it had been from a pair of wide, brown eyes instead, though. Those eyes brought back fond memories, but Kurt was happy to accept those times were in the past so long as he had these green one's to himself.

"Bas, you are perfect. You won't have to pretend at all," he murmured.

Sebastian chuckled and Kurt marveled at the way his nose scrunched up and his eyes squinted as he smiled. "Kurt, I'm not perfect. Not even close."

Kurt blushed slightly before leaning up to kiss Sebastian's nose. "Fine," he said with a sigh and slid his arms down to wrap tightly around the other boy's waist and pull him in closer, "but you're perfect for me."

The taller of the two grinned madly. "Now. That. I. Can. Accept." He punctuated each word with a chaste kiss, but the last was prolonged. He leaned his head to the side to ease the process and grinned when he felt Kurt do the same. The pair seemed to move together as if their minds were joined. Kurt almost giggled when he felt Sebastian's tongue slide inside of his mouth. These moments—moments where Kurt honestly couldn't remember where he ended and Sebastian began, moments where he didn't care that Sebastian's hands were most likely completely ruining his hair because, honestly, it was _Sebastian_—were what made Kurt never even regret for a second that he had chosen Sebastian. He was so grateful as he kissed the green-eyed boy back that he hadn't given up and gone back to Blaine when he could have.

Kurt pulled away somewhat to look into the boy's eyes yet again. He would never get used to the magnificent color. Sebastian whined slightly at the loss of contact, then laughed at himself, causing his eyes to crinkle up again the way Kurt loved. "Bas, you're adorable. I know you hate being called that, but it's true."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose at the compliment, but accepted it nonetheless. "If I'm adorable, they you're breathtaking. Okay?"

Kurt gasped at the unexpected compliment. "No fair! I need to think of something else now. Because, yes, you're adorable, but there's so much more."

"Oh, really?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes really."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Kurt laughed, "Well, your eyes are the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. They're so green and bright and their shade changes, but it's always something gorgeous. Your hair is softer than mine, and that's really saying something. You have the perfect body. You're—well, you're pretty much sexy as hell."

"Pretty much?" Sebastian asked in horror, as if the comment offended him.

This caused another eye roll. "Fine, you _are_ sexy as hell. And you're gorgeous. And your dancing is always impeccable and the way your nose wrinkles up and your eyes squint when you smile is the cutest thing I have ever seen and you just always seem to amaze me. Every day. And I probably just created the longest run-on sentence ever, but I don't even care because nothing else ever seems to matter when I'm with you because you make me forget it all. Are you happy now?"

Sebastian's eyes were wide. He had just realized something, and he felt he should tell Kurt before they were interrupted, "Kurt?"

"Yeah, Bas?" Kurt asked with his bright blue eyes looking up at him innocently.

"I—"

The door opened and Jeff came running in, quickly followed by Nick, Landon, and Dave. "Seb! Get ready, man! We're leaving soon! Wes is gonna kill you," Jeff yelled. And then as an afterthought he ran over and pulled Kurt out of Sebastian's arms and into a hug. "Hello Kurt!"

Kurt smiled at the overly affectionate blonde boy that reminded him so much of Sam. "Hello, love. How are you today?" he asked and ruffled the blonde's hair fondly, knowing it would drive him insane.

Jeff pulled back instantly, "Bro, don't touch the hair," he said seriously. "And I would be a lot better if you would stop distracting my friend for about five minutes so he can get ready for the competition." The second part came out with a lighter tone, letting Kurt know he was joking.

Nick smirked as he looked at Sebastian, "Dude, your hair's even worse than earlier. Do I even want to know what was going on in here earlier?" he asked and then laughed when he noticed Kurt had the same problem with his own brunette locks that were sticking up at odd angles.

Dave groaned, "Please don't remind me."

Kurt giggled, "Oh, shut up Dave. We didn't do anything."

Landon skipped over and looked pointedly at Kurt's hair, "I highly doubt that, mate."

Sebastian groaned, "Will you all just leave him alone? We didn't fucking do anything."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay, bro. But that doesn't change the fact that you were supposed to be getting ready just now. Instead you were attempting to get mono, which I _know_ won't help us at all."

"Fine. I'm going to now." Sebastian shrugged. He was starting to get annoyed by his friends, so he decided to freak them out a little. Besides, he wasn't ashamed of his body at all. He slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, looking pointedly at Kurt as he did so. He was pleased to see that Kurt was blushing madly and his eyes were now traveling over his body.

Nick groaned loudly. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't think I'd like to be present to a Sebastian strip-tease. I'm gonna go wait in the hall." He grabbed his boyfriend who was laughing loudly, completely unfazed by Sebastian as they had changed in front of each other on multiple occasions before. It was nothing new for him—he was actually expecting it.

Landon agreed and pulled Dave toward the hall with him. Dave shot Kurt a look before he left, saying he should probably leave as well if he didn't want to be jumped or something. Kurt giggled and made his way to the door, but Sebastian stepped in front of him. "Nope. You. You are going to stay." He winked at his boyfriend as he turned to his closet and searched for his uniform.

"Kuuuurrrrrtttt," the smaller boy could hear Nick call from the hallway. "Stop playing with your boyfriend and come help us! My tie doesn't want to work, and Wes is gonna eat me if it's not perfect when we get on the bus!"

Kurt laughed at the brunette's word choice and was about to answer when Sebastian interjected, "Nope. I'm not letting him leave."

"Dammit, Seb," they heard one of the four boys in the hall grumble—most likely Jeff.

Sebastian sighed with relief when he found his Warblers outfit hanging on the door of his closet. "Kurt, if you really want to, you can leave. I'm just trying to give them hell. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," he mumbled. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to be scared off.

Kurt snapped to attention at the other boy's voice. A smile slowly spread across his face as he grazed over the boy's abs once again. He couldn't help it. They were really freaking distracting. "Nah, I'm good. Just, um, keep your boxers on. Okay?"

Sebastian smirked, "You know I wear boxers?"

Kurt blushed deeply, "Umm—I—no! That was—just a guess!" he stammered.

"Oh, really?" the taller boy asked as he slipped out of his jeans and quickly into his slacks, pulling them only half-way up to make a point that he was indeed wearing boxers."

Kurt groaned, "Fine. One time when you were walking, your jeans slid down a little and I could tell."

The taller boy grinned, "So you were checking me out, then?" He pulled his slacks the rest of the way up and belted them quickly. "Was this before or after you and Blaine broke up?"

"I am not answering that."

"So before then," he said with a laugh and pulled on his shirt, buttoning it as he talked.

"Bas, you're never going to let me forget this, are you?"

"Probably not," he shrugged on his blazer and went to pick up his tie. "Want to tie it for me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What are you, four? You wear that thing all the time. Do you seriously not know how to tie it?"

Sebastian smiled, "No, I just thought you might want to. It's one of those act of endearment you're always on about." Kurt blushed but went over and took the two ends of the tie, one in each hand. He looped it over Sebastian's head then smiled and pulled him in by his tie for a kiss. The kiss was chaste, and Kurt quickly finished tying the knot in place.

He winked at his boyfriend, "You're all set then. I think Nick might still need my help, so I'll go help him now. You didn't need help tying your shoes, too, did you?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Nah, I think I'm good."

Kurt was reaching for the doorknob when a thought popped into his head, "Oh, and Bas?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt looked his boyfriend up and down. "I've always had a thing for a guy in uniform." He winked before quickly slipping out of the room.

Sebastian smiled to himself. He must have the most amazing boyfriend in the world. "I love you," he mumbled to himself as the door closed. He finally finished the thought he had begun earlier, but the door had closed too quickly for Kurt to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>From Kurt: You're gonna be amazing. Break a leg. xxx<strong>

Sebastian smiled down at the text. He was backstage waiting for the Warblers to be called onstage. They would be performing three songs. He had a solo in the first one, then Landon had a solo, then he and Landon would sing together in their last number. Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Trent would be on backing vocals, and everyone else would be making the music. Sebastian reviewed each routine in his head and nodded. This was going to be good. Their song choices suited their voices better this time, they had about a month of practice in them, and their choreography was more complex. They would win this time, he knew it.

He took one last look at the text then stowed his phone inside his blazer, getting into line with the rest of the Warblers as they commenced to enter onto the stage. He wasn't nervous, but he definitely was anxious. He really wanted to win this time.

The Warblers began to hum around him and he swayed with the music his friends were creating. He looked out to the audience and smiled when he saw Kurt and Dave. He smiled as if to tell Kurt that the song was for him, then he found his cue to begin.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Sebastian's smile grew wider as he sang. He thought about Kurt's eyes and the small strands of green in them that made the blue pop out even more. He would never get tired of how blue those eyes were. It was like drowning when he looked into them, except without the danger of actually dying.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Kurt smiled as he watched Sebastian sing. He loved the song, and secretly he had always wished someone would sing it to him. He knew that the song had probably been decided on before he and Sebastian had started seeing each other, but he couldn't help but notice how the lyrics applied to their relationship.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Sebastian thought back to that evening before Kurt and he were anything more than friends. The night that Kurt had broken down and cried on him. That was a moment for Sebastian. It was the moment that he realized just how much Kurt Hummel meant to him. It had also been the moment when he realized that he would do anything to help the boy. He would support him however he needed it. He truly would be the greatest fan of the boy's life.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

Kurt's mind travelled back to the week previous when they had been cuddled up in Sebastian's room just talking. He remembered hearing the rain falling and occasionally hitting against the window. It was soothing and having Sebastian next to him, he had felt so safe. Again, he realized that the song _must _have some meaning behind it if it fit them so perfectly.

_The greatest fan of your life._

Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes by the time the song was over. As the Warblers silenced their harmonizing, he stood up and clapped loudly. Sebastian beamed brightly at him and moved back into line with the rest of the Warblers. It was his time to step back for Landon.

Landon wasn't quite as calm as Sebastian had been. He was actually extremely nervous, but he swallowed his fear and took one look out to be met by Dave's eyes. He calmed immediately, and stepped forward as the Warblers harmonized behind him.

**Say my name like it's the last time**

**Live today like it's your last night**

**We want to cry, but we know it's alright**

'**Cause I'm with you and you're with me**

Landon smiled at Dave as he sang. He was familiar with the song, for it was originally sung by a British band that he was simply infatuated. Before he had joined the Warblers, he was the one that had convinced the group to sing _Glad You Came _at their first Regionals, after all. He somewhat regretted that decision, for Sebastian's voice didn't fit it quite as well because of his American accent, but he was delighted that he was being given a chance at another one of their songs—and one of his favorites. He was happy with the uplifting message in it as well, and he hoped Dave would understand that he was singing it to him.

**Butterflies, butterflies**

**We were meant to fly**

**You and I, you and I**

**Colors in the sky**

**We could rule the world someday, somehow**

**But we'll never be as bright as we are now**

Dave's mouth fell open as Landon continued to sing. Yes, he had heard him before, but this song was so different from _Great Escape_, and he couldn't help but notice that the boy's adorable accent was slipping through as he sang.

**We're standing in a light that won't fade**

**Tomorrow's coming, but this won't change**

'**Cause some days stay gold forever**

**The memory of being here with you**

**Is one I'm gonna take my life through**

'**Cause some days stay gold forever**

Landon smiled wide at the appreciative look on Dave's face. He just wanted to run off the stage and sing the song to the boy, but he knew that wouldn't please the judges very much, so he settled on the possibility of being with him afterwards.

**Promise me you'll stay the way you are**

**Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart**

**When the storm feels like it could blow you out**

**Remember you got me and I got you**

Dave liked to think that Landon may be singing the song to him, but he knew that was highly unlikely since they hadn't really known each other all that long, but the way the curly haired boy smiled at him made him think otherwise. Either way, he was sure he was grinning like an idiot back at him.

'**Cause some days stay gold forever**

The song came to end and there was another eruption of applause. Kurt glanced over at the judges who all seemed pleased and were clapping slightly. He grinned and gave a thumbs up to his boyfriend. He knew Sebastian would be singing the last song in duet style and was pleased to see that Landon would be his partner. He almost wished he could be up there singing with him, but he knew that was stupid since he was back at McKinley now. But something about the way the Warblers acted toward him now almost made him wish he had stayed at the boarding school.

_**Like ships in the night**_

_**You keep passing me by**_

_**We're just wasting time**_

_**Trying to prove who's right**_

_**And if it all goes crashing into the sea**_

_**If it's just you and me**_

_**Trying to find the light**_

Kurt grinned at how well the two voices melded together. He was familiar with the song and hummed along quietly as their voices filled the auditorium.

_Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly_

_Say what you mean and it turns to a fight_

_Fists fly from my mouth as it turns south_

_You're down the driveway, I'm on the couch_

Jeff smiled endearingly at his roommate as he harmonized with the rest of the Warblers and performed a series of gymnastic moves behind the ongoing duet. _So, Seb's rapping skills would come in handy one day. Who knew?_

**Chasing your dreams since the violent fifth grade**

**Trying to believe in your silent own way**

'**Cause we'll be okay, I'm not going away**

**Like you watched at eighteen* as it went down the drain**

Kurt listened to the lyrics and smiled. He nudged the boy next to him and giggled. "Dave, I think he's singing this for you," he whispered.

Dave frowned, "He only found out today, though."

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Some people could be so thick._ "Well, obviously it wasn't him that chose the song. It was probably Jeff and Bas. But he obviously understands why he's singing it now. He changed a lyric for you."

_And pops stayed the same and your mom's moved away_

_How many of our parents seem to make it anyway?_

_We're just fumbling thought the grey_

_Trying to find a heart that's not walking away_

Dave frowned somewhat as the lyrics reminded him of the hard times in his past. He looked at the scars on his wrists, then up at the boy singing for him. He thought back to earlier in the day to what Landon had told him: _You made your life better. You sculpted an entirely new world for yourself out of the ruins of your old life._ He smiled slightly. _Things are better now._

**Turn the lights down low**

**Walk these halls alone**

**We can feel so far from so close.**

The rest of the song carried on in a similar fashion. The lyrics caused tears to form in Dave's eyes and Kurt squeezed the boy's arm to comfort him. Each time he thought about his past, he reminded himself of the amazing boy who had kissed his scars. That made everything just a tiny bit better.

_**Like ships in the night**_

The Warblers harmonized and fell silent in perfect unison. The end of their performance was met with another round of applause. When it died down, the Warblers began to exit off of the stage. Sebastian winked at Kurt and grinned before turning on his heel and leaving with the rest of his team.

This had been one of the Warblers' best performances, and they all knew it. Sebastian assumed it had something to do with the fact that the songs all had an actual meaning behind them, but that was just a guess. As he mused his ideas while standing with the other Warblers in the back room, he was caught off guard by a body crashing into him.

He caught himself before he could fall from the force of the blow and spun to see Kurt in front of him. "Bas, you were amazing!" he said breathlessly.

"What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be in your seat?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. You guys were the last performance. I wanna be back here when they announce you the winners." He usually wasn't so optimistic, but the other two groups didn't even scrape the surface of the talent showcased in their performance.

Sebastian grinned and hugged the smaller boy tight to his chest. "You're amazing."

Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller boy, kissing him on the cheek. "So are you, Bas. And did you notice how much that song you sang matched us?"

Sebastian smiled, "Of course. Why do you think I chose it?"

Kurt looked at him, confused, "How did you have enough time to put that together in a week?"

"Babe, it's been a month."

"What?"

Sebastian smiled sheepishly. "It's been a month since that day when I came to your house. It's been a month since I realized that I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Whoa. What? Reviews on that little line at the end? Or anything else you may have loved/hated?**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

**Songs:**

**I'll Be-Edwin McCain**

**Gold Forever-The Wanted**

***lyric change from fourteen to eighteen to fit Dave more accurately**

**Ships In The Night-Mat Kearney**


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! A new chapter should be up this weekend as well. I was suffering from major writer's block and, honestly, severe laziness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_I could not want you more than I did right then as our heads leaned in._

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but think that his ears had betrayed him, but he had no time to react. The announcer was calling all the teams onto the stage. He vaguely remembered Sebastian giving him a worried expression and kissing his cheek before running to meet his fellow Warblers on stage.<p>

Kurt shook out of his state of shock as he watched his boyfriend nervously stand on stage. This was his last chance at earning a chance to compete at Nationals and Kurt knew how bad the boy wanted it. Kurt winked at the worried boy and blew him a kiss—surprised to see that Sebastian almost instantly calmed down.

A woman with crazy pink hair made her way to the stage with an envelope in her hand. Kurt laughed as he thought of how much the woman reminded him of Effie Trinket.* He looked up at Sebastian to see he was laughing as well with presumably the same idea in his head.

"Good evening Westerville, Ohio!" the woman said in a breezy voice. "This event has been surprisingly full of talent, and, to those competing, may the odds be ever in your favor!"** Okay, now Kurt was in hysterics. This lady seriously thought she was Effie Trinket or something. He was fascinated and decided he would attempt to talk with her after the event was over.

"And now to announce the winners!" She opened the envelope delicately and smiled brightly. "In third place, Bass Line!"

She paused as there was a burst of applause for the group announced. Kurt reviewed the performance of the electric blue-clad choir. The lead girl, a small blonde, sang a stunning rendition of a medley of Taylor Swift songs and was accompanied by an awkward looking brunette that reminded Kurt of his step-brother. Their voices went well together, but the other voices weren't showcased at all and the choreography was lacking. He understood the choice and nodded as he clapped politely.

"And now for first place," she smiled slowly as she looked back down at the paper and squealed with delight. "Will the Dalton Academy Warblers please step forward?" The applause that followed was deafening. It shook the entire auditorium. Kurt jumped up and down and clapped wildly as he yelled for his friends, for the second time that day wishing he could be up there with them.

The blazer-clad boys erupted in cheers as their group was announced. They had all been standing nervously and tightly grasping each other's hands. Jeff ran to Nick and was swept up in a hug that was so tight that those who witnessed it were surprised the pair could still breathe after it. Landon beamed and joined in the hug with his two friends, followed by Sebastian and the other Warblers. Wes ran to accept the trophy and was picked up by the boys as they carried him off-stage.

Kurt ran to Sebastian when he was off the stage and was lifted off the ground in a bone-crushing hug. The smaller boy leaned in and whispered, "Bas, I love you too. Congratulations." Sebastian set the brunette down with a smile that just seemed to be growing wider each second. He pulled Kurt closer and kissed him passionately. Kurt loved that he could feel Sebastian smiling into the kiss. It made it that much more special.

"Kurt, oh my god. Really? I was so scared that I put you into shock and you didn't feel the same and Ijustloveyou." The last few words came out in a blur and Kurt's ears struggled to keep up with his overjoyed boyfriend. He settled on stopping the rambling by pressing his lips back to Sebastian's. The taller boy was more than happy to comply.

"Bas?" Kurt asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I—I want you to meet my family soon. W-would that be okay? I—I mean I don't want to scare you or anything, but my dad's gonna flip when he finds out that I have a serious boyfriend and he's never met him properly."

Sebastian chuckled, "Kurt, of course I would love to meet your family. It would be horribly rude to not introduce myself after all. I mean, of course they know me already, but as far as they know we're still only friends."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Unless Finn's opened his enormous mouth again."

The taller boy just smiled and rested a hand on Kurt's cheek. "Babe, you're adorable. We'll talk about this more later, okay? I wanna go change now. Then we are going on our date. I get to choose since we won, right?"

Kurt had almost forgotten about their plans and smiled slightly to as he thanked himself that he had planned ahead and told his father he would be hanging out with Rachel all night prepping for NYADA auditions. "Yes, I do believe that is correct."

Sebastian put on his signature smirk, "Perfect. Now, wait here. I'll be back."

Kurt waited while his boyfriend quickly ran back to the green room and swapped his Warblers outfit for something less—Dalton-esque. He gasped at the picture of the boy walking back to him. Sebastian's hair was slightly mussed from how quickly he had changed his clothing, and it made him even more gorgeous than usual. He had on a simple pair of skinnies and a thick knit sweater. His eyes were framed with glasses that Kurt had never known about before, but loved nonetheless.

When the Warbler realized Kurt was giving him the up-down, he grinned and did a quick spin. "I'm guessing you approve?"

"Bas," Kurt mumbled, seemingly out of breath and words. "You look—I—you—I never knew you needed glasses."

Sebastian made a face at the large frames settled on his nose, "Yeah, my contacts were acting up, so I had to swap 'em. You don't mind, do you?" His forehead wrinkled with worry that Kurt wouldn't like his glasses. He was actually somewhat self-conscious about them.

Nick bumped into the taller boy and muttered, "whipped," under his breath as he walked away shaking his head.

Kurt just giggled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. He was still getting used to this new side of him that actually cared what someone thought of him—the side that was coy and somewhat awkward. Of course, the normal Sebastian showed up every once in a while, but Kurt was glad to see that he was very different around him. Because he _loved _him. The thought made Kurt grin madly. "Bas," he said into his chest as he cuddled into the hug, "you're perfect. And those glasses? Sexy as hell."

Sebastian groaned, "Kurt, you're doing that voice thing again. I feel like you're doing it on purpose."

Kurt smirked and looked up at his boyfriend with wide innocent eyes. "It's not my fault that you admire my vocal range." He winked and grasped Sebastian's hand as they made their way back to Kurt's Navigator. "So where are we going anyways?"

Sebastian smiled as he settled into the driver's seat, grabbing Kurt's hand in his. "It's a surprise. You're gonna love it, though."

Kurt shivered from the cold as he closed his door with a click. "Bas? It's freezing outside. Just promise me wherever we're going it will be warm."

Sebastian released Kurt's hand and wrapped his arm tightly around the smaller boy instead while quickly adjusting the heat in the car. It was April, but the weather was only slightly warmer than it had been in February. That's global warming for you. "That better at all?"

Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian, silently cursing the gear shift for restricting their closeness. "Little bit," he mumbled into the taller boy's neck.

The warm breath on his neck sent chills up Sebastian's neck. He shuddered at the sheer perfection that was Kurt Hummel. As he drove off to where he planned to have their date, he could only think of how lucky he was to be in that car in that moment with a boy as amazing as Kurt.

He parked in front of what looked to be an old performance theater. He smirked at the confused look on Kurt's face and just led him to the entrance. Sebastian had been going to this place since it was still open when he was younger and more into dramatic arts. It hadn't been until a few years previous that he had realized his preference to musical arts.

"Bas? I'm not doubting your judgment, but are you seriously taking me to an old, closed down theater?" Kurt clutched the taller boy's hand tighter and walked closer to him. Their surroundings weren't quite that welcoming, and Kurt would admit that he was somewhat on edge.

Sebastian squeezed his hand tightly, "Don't worry, babe. You're gonna love it. I had some of the Warblers help me out." With that, he opened the door to the main lobby of the theater. The inside was nothing like Kurt had been expecting. The floors were polished and their marble shone bright. The domed ceiling was intricately designed in intricate golden portraits that told a tale Kurt wished he could understand. The walls were all covered by deep red, sweeping, floor-to-ceiling drapes. The large, circular room was lit intimately with hundreds of candles and slow music was humming from an old vinyl record player. In the center of the room, a down blanket was laid out with soft pillows surrounding it on all sides. The blanket seemed to be facing a white sheet pinned to one of the walls that looked similar to a projection screen. A table was set off to the side opposite of the screen with two plush chairs surrounding it.

Kurt was speechless at the sight—smiling like a fool, he was sure. He quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and laughed giddily. "Bas," he gasped when he could finally find words. "You—you did all of this?"

Sebastian smiled and wrapped Kurt in his arms. And head of blonde hair peeked out from behind one of the red drapes and Jeff winked as he stepped out, startling Kurt. "He had a bit of help," the blonde said with a coy smile playing at his lips. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Jeffrey Sterling, and I will be your server this evening. Mr. Nick Duval is located above you," he pointed to the projection box to the side of the room and up on a second or third floor and the brunette inside waved wildly, "he will be your entertainment provider this evening. I do believe the featured film is…" he trailed off, not completely sure what Nick and Sebastian had agreed on. He vaguely remembered them still arguing on what was considered "too sappy" when they had been sitting in the green room before performing.

Sebastian laughed at Jeff's confusion and finished the sentence for him, "something I'm sure you will love featuring the lovely Patrick Swayze."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he looked to his boyfriend with amazement. _How could he possibly know that was one of his favorite movies? Was he really that predictable?_ "Bas, you didn't."

The taller just smirked, "I'm guessing you won't be interested in the fact that I can perform the lift in the movie with ease?"

If Kurt's eyes could become any wider, Sebastian was sure they would fall out of his head. "Y-you can do that lift from _Dirty Dancing_? Wow, now I feel like Emma Stone in _Crazy Stupid Love_."

"Did you just compare me to Ryan Gosling?"

Kurt grinned, "Maybe, except you are much more handsome. I've never really had a thing for blondes." He glanced at Jeff and smirked, "No offence, love. You have Nicky anyways."

Jeff frowned. "Tonight I am not your friend, Mr. Hummel. I am your server. As is Mr. Duval. I hope you will be able to respect our roles." He winked quickly before walking away.

Kurt laughed, "Well the service is definitely professional."

"Only the best for you, babe." Sebastian led Kurt over to the small table and sat down with him, grasping his hand as he did so. "Is all of this okay?"

"Bas, it's amazing. You're seriously perfect."

"Not really," Sebastian muttered, smiling at the smaller boy nonetheless.

"Oh, shut up. You're perfect." Kurt pushed his chair close so that it formed a makeshift loveseat with Sebastian's and he curled into the taller boy's side. "But I'm starving, so can we eat soon?"

As if on cue, Jeff ran back out from where he had disappeared to—reemerging with a silver platter balanced on one arm and a pitcher of water held in his hand. He quickly served the food that had been prepared earlier and left the room without a word. Sebastian had told him to pretend not to know them so the date could be more intimate, but Kurt found it amusing.

"Our waiter isn't very social. Maybe we shouldn't give him a good tip."

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh, the best part about this? It's all free. Our little blonde minion isn't expecting any form of payment."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I may have blackmailed him just a little," the green-eyed-boy said with a grin. "But he's also my best friend. And he sort of ships us. It didn't take much convincing."

Kurt's laughter echoed throughout the room. The sound was intoxicating and Sebastian soon found himself laughing along with his boyfriend. When the laughter died down, the two continued to eat their dinner of roasted chicken, steamed vegetables, and various other sides. As they ate, they talked about Dalton, Sebastian filling Kurt in on all of the antics of his relatively insane friends. Jeff appeared later on and collected the dishes.

As he left, the lights dimmed slightly and Sebastian led Kurt over to the blanket set out in the middle of the room. "Wanna watch the movie now?"

Kurt grinned, "Soon, but I—well, would you mind if I sang to you first?"

Sebastian's smile grew wider, "I'd love that, babe."

Kurt blushed, "It's just that I've sort of been saving this song for the perfect time. I've always wanted to sing it to someone, but somehow I knew I shouldn't sing it to Blaine. I guess I was saving it for you." He smiled and pulled his phone out, quickly loading the acoustic musical accompaniment to the song. He took hold of Sebastian's hands as the smooth noises of a guitar rang out around them.

_Stay with me, baby, stay with me_

_Tonight, don't leave me alone_

_Walk with me, come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

Shivers sailed up and down Sebastian's spine as he listened to the beautiful voice of the boy in front of him. Kurt sang the words with perfect accuracy, tuning the lower part of his exponential vocal range. The words were like poetry as they left his mouth, and all Sebastian could thing about was kissing those perfect lips and holding the boy he loved close and never letting go.

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale green eyes_

_I can breathe you in_

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in_

Kurt mustered up all the courage he had as he sang those lines. He had already imagined what it would be like to truly be with Sebastian—to love him. He was positive that the taller boy had done the same, but it was something he was sure he was completely comfortable with yet. The subject stung slightly as Blaine was the only boy he had ever been with. It often brought back fonder memories of the small, curly-haired boy. Kurt shook his head as he thought, focusing back on the gorgeous boy in front of him.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes, baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

Kurt was half tempted to not even finish the song. Honestly all he wanted was to be lost in Sebastian's kiss, and by the way the latter was staring pointedly at his mouth, he knew Sebastian wouldn't object to the idea. Nevertheless, he was determined to finish the song because it was one of the few newer love songs that still remained pure, and he wanted to sing the lyrics that he had heard so often to his boyfriend.

_Stay with me, baby, stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

_He shows me everything he used to know_

_Picture frames and country roads_

_When the days were long and the world was small_

Sebastian frowned as the lyrics began to remind him of why he had left his home to be taken into Dalton. He used to live in a small town further away from Westerville. He lived in a large home with a stable and a pool and pretty much everything he wanted. The dirt roads were always something dear to Sebastian for no reason in particular, and he thanked the nature that he grew up around for presenting him with a deeper appreciation for the world outside of his home.

_He stood by as it fell apart_

_To separate rooms and broken hearts_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

The more he heard the lyrics, the more he related them back to his real life. They brought him back to when his parents had started to fight. He was only eleven, and seeing the two people he loved most so angry with each other tore him apart. He didn't know how he could fix things, but he knew it was what he needed.

He ended up living with his father after the divorce, but he couldn't deal with seeing him dating new women that weren't his mother. After a while, he couldn't bare it and decided he would rather go away for schooling. His father eventually agreed as long as he stayed close to home.

Sebastian always considered himself lucky, though. He didn't leave home because he was forced out or because he was rejected for being gay or not the perfect son. No, he had decided on his own that he wanted to get away. And he still had a loving—broken, but still loving—family waiting at home if he ever wanted to go back or just visit.

_Don't run away_

_And it's hard to love again_

_When the only way it's been_

_When the only love you knew_

_Just walked away_

_If it's something that you want_

_Darling, you don't have to run_

_You don't have to go_

As Kurt sang, all he could think of was his constant fear that Sebastian would suddenly change his mind—that he would come to his senses and realize that it was still Blaine that he wanted, that he would run away. But sitting there with Sebastian's gorgeous green eyes looking back at him, he knew that the boy would run. He knew that Sebastian would stay with him because, even if he wanted to, Kurt loved the boy too much to let him go that easily.

_Just stay with me_

As the song ended, Sebastian pulled Kurt onto his lap and hugged him tight, all memories of the past forgotten. He kissed Kurt with abandon, and without pulling away, he single-handedly signaled for Nick to roll the movie then get out so he and Kurt could enjoy it. _Alone_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm not sure if I'll continue this night or go on to another day for the next chapter, but I'll try to make sense of it all. **

**Song: Kiss Me Slowly-Parachute**

**Reviews are amazing and I would absolutely LOVE to hear what you guys are thinking about this. Again, sorry for the wait!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Oh gosh. Sorry about the whole MIA thing. The end of the school year is always crazy. Hopefully you'll all like this chapter. It's a little all over the place, but I think it's kind of exactly how I would like to see Kurt and Sebastian as a couple. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_I won't try to philosophize. I'll just take a deep breath, and I'll look in your eyes. This is how I feel, and it's so surreal. _

* * *

><p>Kurt was beginning to fall asleep against Sebastian's chest as the movie came to an end. He was fighting the urge, but his eyes fluttered closed every few seconds. "Babe?" Sebastian whispered as he stroked the small brunette's soft hair.<p>

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed as he fought still the urge to fall asleep right where he was. The night had been amazing, and nothing could have made it better. That was one thing he was sure of.

"Do you maybe wanna stay over tonight?" Sebastian asked softly. When Kurt's eyes flew open, Sebastian hurried to explain himself. "It's just you look tired, and I don't want to risk anything by having you drive home like this. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

The corners of Kurt's lips turned up in a smile and he leant over to press his lips to Sebastian's. The taller boy responded by wrapping his strong arms tightly around him. "Seb, you know I want to, but what about my dad?"

Sebastian's smile turned devious, "Well, lying isn't a sin if you're an atheist…"

Kurt chuckled. "I'll have to ask Rachel to cover for me. I'm sure she'll have something to say about sleeping with the competition or something."

Sebastian stiffened and felt himself growing red. "I—I didn't mean—well, if you're ready—I guess I just assumed—"

Kurt smiled and nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest. "Bas? Will you relax? Technically you did just sleep with me."

"W-what?"

Kurt giggled, "Well, I surely did not stay awake during that whole movie, and I know you didn't either. So you were sleeping. And I was sleeping. And you were with me. So technically you've slept with me."

Sebastian smiled and continued to stroke Kurt's hair. The feeling was addictive. Kurt's hair was ridiculously soft, and the action always caused him to nuzzle closer to Sebastian. It was adorable. And since Sebastian couldn't think about anything else, he decided to voice his opinion. "You're adorable, babe."

Kurt hummed happily. "Yeah? And why's that?"

Sebastian tightened the arm that was draped around Kurt and kissed the boy quickly on his forehead. "You cuddle more than a five year old. You always nuzzle your nose against my chest when we lay like this. And your hair is always so fucking soft."

Kurt nuzzled against Sebastian again with a smile on his face. "You mean, like that?"

"Exactly like that."

Kurt suddenly hopped up from where he was laying. "I'll keep that in mind then." He winked and pulled out his cell phone. "If you don't mind, I need to make a few calls."

Sebastian nodded and sprawled across the cushioned area set up on the floor, determined to gain back the warmth that was stolen from him when Kurt left. He settled for curling up in the resonating warmth of the spot Kurt had previously occupied. He knew he was being ridiculous and completely out of character, but Kurt just had that effect on him.

When the smaller boy walked back into the room, Sebastian realized his hair was mussed from him teasing it so much. His jeans were a lot tighter than he had realized earlier. That shirt fit him perfectly and showed off his perfectly toned arms. He had to hold in a gasp at how he hadn't earlier realized how amazing Kurt looked.

Kurt smirked at the way Sebastian was practically raping him with his eyes. "Bas? You okay there?" he asked as he kneeled down next to the green-eyed boy. "Oh, and Rachel's covering for me, so my dad shouldn't freak or anyth—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian had lunged at him, pressing their lips together with a force that made Kurt fall backwards onto the cushions behind him. Kurt gasped as he felt the want—the need—laced into that kiss. He smiled into it as he kissed back, allowing his hands to snake around Sebastian's neck.

"Bas," he groaned as he felt Sebastian's tongue slide into his mouth. He would never get tired of the feeling of Sebastian's closeness, the feel of their tongues mingling together, the musty smell of the taller boy's cologne, the need accompanied with each kiss like this.

Except, this time it was different. For one thing, Sebastian wasn't backing off. He was pressed tight against Kurt—ending up straddling Kurt's hips in the process of falling on top of him. For another, Kurt could clearly feel the reason why Sebastian's jeans probably were starting to grow tight. And for another, he could feel a bulge growing quickly in his own pants—a problem that could get quite uncomfortable considering how tight his pants already were.

"Kurt," Sebastian mumbled against their lips, "I—I want you." The huskiness in his voice went straight down to the lower half of Kurt's body, eliciting a moan that echoed through the empty room.

"Bas," Kurt moaned. "I swear, if we don't stop I won't be able to."

Sebastian smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck, right below his ear. In a voice, deep with lust, he murmured, "Let's go back to my place. I don't have protection with me."

Kurt groaned, "I'm on the verge of losing it Smythe. How fast can we get back?"

"Ten minutes."

Kurt pulled back in surprise, his thoughts still extremely cloudy. "Dalton's not that close, babe. Even if you break every speeding law in the state it isn't close enough."

"Who said we're going to Dalton?" Sebastian grinned and scooped Kurt up in his arms, carrying him to the car and setting him down only to open the door for him.

"Well, where the hell are we going then?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Kurt, did you honestly think you could sneak past Dalton security after hours? We're going to my house. You know—those big brick things people live in? Just because I go to boarding school doesn't mean I don't have one of those."

Kurt smiled at the thought of seeing where the famous Sebastian Smythe lived. Then a thought occurred to him. "Bas, if we—you know. I'm kind of—er—I'm kind of loud. Wouldn't your parents—you know? Wouldn't they hear?"

The taller boy laughed, "Kurt, I'm not stupid. My dad and step-mom are off in New York right now—living in their apartment there until the holidays because it's easier for work and such."

Kurt relaxed a bit, but felt himself growing hard again as he thought about being alone with Sebastian in a big, empty house—where they could do whatever they wanted. "Bas, are we really gonna do this?"

Sebastian took Kurt's hand and squeezed it as he drove. He glanced at the boy beside him and smiled. "I think I'll go insane if we don't, babe. But if you aren't ready, just tell me and I'll figure out a way to cool down. We can watch horror movies or something and just cuddle again."

Kurt leant his head against Sebastian's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "No, I want to. You have no idea how much I want to." His words came out lower than he had intended and he grinned as he felt Sebastian stiffen slightly. "I'm really getting to you, aren't I?"

Sebastian groaned, "You have no idea." He continued to drive, attempting to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of how tight his pants were. He was happy to realize they were about to pull up to his house.

Kurt smiled when the car rolled to a stop in front of a large white house. It was the typical old style with the wooden shutters and the picket fence. Basically, it was perfect. And suddenly he could see himself living there a few years from now with Sebastian—maybe a child or two. The thought washed over him, causing him to realize just how much he loved the boy next to him. He had never even imagined what a life in Ohio would be like—his thoughts were always so focused on New York that he never noticed what was right in front of him.

"Bas?" Kurt whispered.

"You like the house?" he smiled and leaned over to peck Kurt on the cheek. He slid out of the car and ran around to open the door for Kurt. By the time he got there, Kurt was already out of the car and in his arms, though.

"Bas, I love you so much." He could practically feel tears forming in his eyes. "And this house is perfect. Seriously. I might steal it."

Sebastian smiled and tugged Kurt's hand, leading them to the front door of the house. Once they were inside, Sebastian showed Kurt up the stairs to his room. Kurt's brain was so fried that he could barely take in his surroundings anymore. He closed the door behind him out of habit and sat down on Sebastian's bed, smiling at him.

"You didn't have to close the door, babe. I can ensure that no one will be here for the next few months."

Kurt blushed slightly. This wasn't about lust anymore, he realized. In fact, he found his pants were fitting relatively normally again. Not that it made a difference. He still wanted what he came for. It's just the meaning behind it had changed. It wasn't about lust anymore. It was about love. It was about giving himself completely to Sebastian and trusting him enough to not be concerned about what would happen after.

Suddenly, he felt Sebastian's hands on him. Kissing him, touching him, covering him in love. He vaguely remembered clothing disappearing and the sound of a wrapper being ripped open. He remembered thinking about how beautiful Sebastian's body was. He remembered the sensations the other boy's touch brought him. It all was perfect and Kurt didn't even have to think. He acted on instinct and enjoyed the feelings of his body melding with Sebastian's and the sounds of their voices entwining and echoing through the empty home.

* * *

><p>At some point later in the night, Kurt woke to find his body entangled in Sebastian's. He smiled and nuzzled into the taller boy's chest the way he knew he loved. "Babe?" Sebastian whispered.<p>

"Hey, did I wake you?" Kurt smiled and pecked Sebastian's cheek lovingly.

"Nah, I've been awake for a while. And Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful. And I love you."

Kurt cuddled closer, silently enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against Sebastian's. "I love you, too, Bas." Suddenly, the thoughts from earlier were back full force. He thought about waking up to this each morning. Sharing a warm bed with the boy he loved and exchanging words of love. He curled into Sebastian as close as he could get and pressed his ear against Sebastian's chest, content with silently listening to the boy's heartbeat. If he had to stay in this exact position for the rest of his life, Kurt wouldn't mind.

"Bas?" he asked some minutes later, not sure if the other boy had fallen asleep again.

"Yes, babe?" Sebastian shifted slightly so he could wrap his arms around Kurt, determined not to let go for a very long time.

"I have to tell you something, and you have to promise not to freak out."

Sebastian grinned. "As long as you aren't pregnant," he joked.

Kurt giggled at the joke, loving how Sebastian could lighten his mood no matter what. "But seriously, Bas." He shifted into a sitting position so he could properly look at the boy in front of him.

Sebastian mirrored his actions and took his hands. The first rays of daylight were streaming through the large bay window that Kurt hadn't noticed the night before in his lovestruck state. The beams of light danced around the room and lit up the lighter strands of hair that was now falling in Sebastian's eyes. Kurt lovingly brushed the strands of hair back up and out of the boy's beautiful green eyes.

"Bas, yesterday when we pulled up to your house, I had a moment." Kurt smiled sheepishly as Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "I—well, I saw your house and it was perfect. And then it was really weird. I could see us. But it wasn't us because we were older, maybe around twenty-seven or thirty. Something like that. We were in the front yard chasing after two children—a boy and a girl. They were the most beautiful kids I had ever seen. They were chasing after something. I think it was fireflies."

"Kurt," Sebastian said slowly, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Kurt ignored the question and continued, "Yesterday, for the first time, I could see clearly what I wanted my future to be like. And for the first time, it had nothing to do with New York or theater. It just had to do with you. And love. And having a family and a home. And being close to people that I love. Yesterday, I could see what my future with you would be like." Kurt paused for a moment, biting his lip. "It made me realize just how much I love you."

Sebastian smiled crawled over to cuddle next to Kurt under the covers. "Kurt, I—"

Kurt cut him off, "Bas, last night? It wasn't just about sex for you, was it?"

The taller of the two looked appalled by the idea. "Kurt Hummel, look at me." Sebastian put his thumb under the smaller boy's chin, turning him so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Last night was about anything but sex for me. In fact, it was the first time I ever, well, had sex without it being about sex at all. Last night was about how much I love you. Last night was about me giving everything I had to you and hoping you wouldn't ruin me with it. Last night was about putting every ounce of trust I have into you. Because I love you. And I want you to know that. With you, it will never just be about sex. With you, it will always be about love. Okay?"

Kurt smiled and cuddled into Sebastian, "Okay. So I have one more thing to tell you."

"And what's that?" Sebastian asked with a yawn.

"Now that I know what waking up to your arms around me feels like, I have no idea what I'm ever gonna do without you."

Sebastian grinned, "Who says you'll ever have to be without me? You're never getting rid of me as far as I'm concerned."

Kurt mock groaned, "Never ever?"

Sebastian kissed Kurt's nose and smiled, "Never ever, Hummel."

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up again later in the day to an empty bed. He could hear water running somewhere close by and remembered that he was at him house. And that Kurt was currently probably in his shower. He took the opportunity to pull on a pair of sweatpants—he would shower later—and a t-shirt. He pulled out something similar for Kurt and decided that today would be a lazy day. He slipped into the bathroom and left the clothes on the counter before slipping back out and down the stairs.<p>

He was halfway through preparing a full breakfast when Kurt walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian turned in his arms and leaned down to press his lips to Kurt's. "Good morning, love. Enjoy your shower?"

Kurt beamed, "Ohmygod! Yes. The water pressure was perfect and your shampoo smells like that amazing almond stuff they have at the salons. Don't be surprised if it goes missing one day."

Sebastian's laugh echoed throughout the empty room. "Only you would get excited over almond shampoo."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Bas, have you smelled it? It's amazing."

"You know what? I could get used to this."

"To what? Me going on about shampoo?" Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion but smiled nonetheless.

Sebastian chuckled, "No. To waking up to you and knowing I can spend the entire day with you. Being around you. Making breakfast for you. Loving you."

Kurt blushed, "Well, you better not get used to it. As soon as my dad finds out that you're my boyfriend," he paused realizing that suddenly that word sounded so juvenile for their relationship, "he'll be a lot more careful about when I'm allowed to go out."

Sebastian just brushed it off as mere details. "We still have the weekends when he's campaigning in D.C."

Kurt smiled, "I didn't think about that. You're a smart one, aren't you? I knew there was a reason why I love you."

* * *

><p>Later, as they were laying on the couch watching reruns of a show Kurt knew half of the lines to, Sebastian turned to Kurt and paused the television.<p>

Kurt's brow furrowed, "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

Sebastian just smiled, "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that yesterday you pictured kids."

Kurt smiled softly at the memory, "Yes, I did. They were perfect."

"Describe them to me."

Kurt sighed and curled into Sebastian's side. "Well, the girl was maybe seven. She had beautiful, long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes like mine. She had a laugh that sounds like music."

"And the boy?"

Kurt traced patterns across Sebastian's forearm as he spoke. "The boy was I think three. Dark brown hair and green eyes like you. Very adorable. He had on dinosaur pajamas. I'd like to think Britt bought them for him. He had this really high pitched voice, and when he said 'Daddy' my heart almost broke. They were both perfect."

Sebastian couldn't help the smile on his face. He would perfectly picture the children in his mind. There was only one thing missing. "What were their names?"

Kurt laughed softly. "I'd like to think you'd allow me to name them. If I had my way, their names would be Charlotte and William."

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer to him and stroked his hair. "I love them—not just the names, but the children. They'll be ours one day I think. You know, after we inherit this house from my dad and we get married."

Kurt gasped at the sureness of Sebastian's words. "You really think we're going to make it?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt seriously. "When I said forever, I meant it, Kurt. And now that I know what forever tastes like, you'll have to go through hell to convince me to even think about changing my mind. I want this."

Kurt smiled and relaxed into Sebastian's arms. "Me too, Bas. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I seriously could not bring myself to write smut. I just.. maybe someday. Not now, though. That, and this is only rated PG-13, so I couldn't write anything too crazy. Comments are always loved!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: In celebration of me turning sixteen today, here's a new chapter with a little birthday celebration of its own. ;)**

**Comments would be lovely!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_Where I come from, we learn to make the best of things, but since we met, you know you've had the best of me._

* * *

><p>Kurt was humming as he walked into the house later on in the day. He was so dazed that he almost walked straight into his father. "Oh! Dad, hey!"<p>

Kurt beamed and leaned in to hug his dad, but Burt slowly leaned back. "Kurt, where've you been all day? I texted you maybe three times. And I had Finn call."

Kurt bit his lip, "Oh, I was at Rachel's in the morning, then I went to hang out with Bas."

Burt nodded slowly, "So, Sebastian." Burt averted his eyes and sat down in a chair in the living room, not sure how to continue.

"What about him?"

"Well, I've noticed you two seem to be spending quite a lot of time together lately. I was just—wondering."

Kurt broke into a smile, "Wondering?"

Burt sighed, "Wondering if you and he—"

Kurt broke out in laughter, "Yes, Dad. We started seeing each other recently. I just never really knew when I should tell you, I guess."

"Isn't Sebastian that boy that almost blinded Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why does everything always have to be about Blaine? I mean, I know you liked him and all, but it seems like everyone's forgetting that he's the one that broke _my _heart."

Burt massaged the back of his neck as he thought, "Well, I still don't know if I like the boy. And I liked Blaine. He was good for you."

Kurt groaned, "Dad, I've heard this several times. I don't need it from you, too. I like Sebastian and he likes me back. I don't get what the big deal is. It's not like I'm dating him because he hates Blaine. Up until Blaine broke up with me, Sebastian had a sort of school girl crush on him, actually. And, no, I don't think I'm his second choice either. He chose me. He never wanted Blaine the way he wants me. I know. He's told me."

Burt opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could articulate something worthwhile to say. "Well, I don't know if I trust him."

Kurt turned away, shaking his head. "That's why I want you to meet him. He's coming over for dinner next weekend," Kurt called over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs to his room. He closed the door before his father could argue against it. He figured it was important for the two to properly meet at some point, and he figured Carole would help convince his father that it wasn't going to be completely terrible.

He quickly texted Sebastian that the dinner plan was a go, then decided to spend the rest of his evening going through an extensive moisturizing routine and relaxing to the sounds of Streisand and various musicals.

* * *

><p>As Kurt was getting home on Saturday, Dave was just saying farewell to his own father. He hopped into his red pick-up and made the drive to Dalton that he seemed to be making more and more frequently. The entire way to Dalton, he listened to the country station—something he only did when alone because no one really could understand why he liked country music at all. He was half-way through <em>Beers Ago<em> when he pulled up in the driveway closest to where Landon's dorm room was located.

Dave smiled as he watched the small boy with curly hair run down the stairs and to the car. "Hey, David!" Landon said breathlessly as he relaxed in his seat. Dave fumbled to change the radio station, but Landon's hand stopped him. "Why are you changing it? I like this station," the boy admitted with a grin.

If Dave wasn't already sure that he liked Landon, this just enforced his feelings. "You like country? Really? Can you be any more perfect?"

Landon rolled his eyes as he sang along to the end of the song. "_Sixteen hundred and fifty-three beers ago."_

Dave laughed as he wrapped an arm around Landon. "Okay, this just makes my plans for today even better. I have a feeling you'll like it."

Landon leaned against Dave as he drove; smiling as he imagined what he was in store for. "Any hints?"

"You'll see in a minute. Patience is a virtue, Lan."

Landon laughed, "Yes. A virtue I don't have."

Dave laughed with him as he turned down a path leading toward the beach, silently thanking the weather for being on his side. It was very warm for an evening in early May in Ohio—almost 80 degrees. He drove down the path until the truck was literally in the sand.

The area they stopped at was secluded by trees, and it was obvious that there was some pre-planning. The trees were all decorated with fairy lights and there was a bonfire going further down the beach. "David, is this all for me?"

Dave smiled as he looked around the site. "Well, I figured you might want a bit of a surprise for your birthday."

Landon practically squealed with delight at the comment. "I can't believe you remembered! I don't even think I ever told you."

"Jeff texted me a couple days ago. He actually wanted everyone to be here to surprise you, but I convinced him to give us some alone time. They're all down by the water right now—all the Warblers—and we're gonna join them in a while. For now, I have another little surprise for you."

Landon smiled as Dave helped him out of the truck and up into the bed. To his surprise, in the bed he found Mexican blankets spread out and a box set to the side. As he sat down, Dave pulled an extra blanket out that was tucked to the side and spread it out across their laps. He then reached for the wrapped box and handed it to Landon. "Here's a little something I got for you. If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I just thought it was kinda cool."

Landon smiled and leaned his head on Dave's shoulder. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," the larger boy said simply as he wrapped his arm securely around the boy next to him. "I wanted to, though."

Landon smiled as he unwrapped the box. Inside, there was a folded up McKinley football sweatshirt that appeared to brand new and a soft-looking, brown stuffed bear. Around the bear's neck, a bracelet was tied. It looked to be a homemade bracelet with the word _SAFE_ sewn into it. Landon's breath caught as he looked at the gifts, tears forming in his eyes as he recognized the meaning in each item.

Immediately, he picked up the sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. He was thankful for it because he had forgotten to bring one and it was still a smidge chilly outside. As he pulled it over his head, a note fell out of it and into his lap. He cocked an eyebrow t Dave who motioned for him to read it.

Landon nodded and carefully unfolded the paper.

_**Dear Landon Thompson,**_

_**Since the moment I first saw you, I knew you were special. There was something about you that made me forget anyone else was even in the room. When you sang, your voice captivated my entire being, and you've had a hold on me ever since.**_

_**You are the single most amazing boy I've ever met. The fact that you accept me unconditionally is more than I could ever ask from you, and you do so without a second thought. Knowing that I can always talk to you is what helps me make it through. **_

_**I just wanted to say happy birthday, but now I've written quite a lot, so I suppose I will continue by explaining my gifts. I'm sure you already know the meaning, but I just thought that reaffirming your guesses would be a good idea. **_

_**First, the sweater. This, obviously, is from my school. It also has my jersey number on the back, so every time you wear it, it will remind you of me. And if you ever want to come see one of my games, now you'll have something to wear so you don't stick out in your blazer. Besides that, I hope that it will keep you warm and comfortable whenever I'm not around to help with that. **_

_**Next, the bear. I actually went to Build-A-Bear to make it for you—I brought my little cousin with and said I was making it for her, so people didn't think much of it. Inside the bear, there is a blue heart. It's blue because I paid extra for it to donate to the World Wildlife Fund. I thought you'd appreciate that since you have such a big heart and always seem to be worried about everything but yourself. Also, if you press its paw, I recorded a song for you. I thought you'd enjoy that. The song's a bit of a surprise, I guess. So you should press it now. **_

_**Listen to the song while you finish the letter, alright?**_

Landon smiled and hugged the bear to his chest as he pressed its paw and the sound of a guitar began to play.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels that way I do about you now_

_**Hopefully you're listening to the song now. You see, this song always kinda reminded me of you. I guess it's because I really think that if anyone were able to save me from myself, it would be you. You are my wonderwall.**_

_Backbeat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure that you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_**So I really hope you like this song. It might get annoying if you don't, but I guessed you'd like it since it seems to be similar to the rest of the music I hear you listening to. I asked Nick, and he said he's heard you listen to it before. I guess you can blame him if you really don't like the song. **_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_**Now, the song isn't the only reason that I gave you the bear. You see, I've noticed that you seem to love cuddling, and I figure that when I'm not around and Nick's busy with Jeff it can be hard to find someone to cuddle with. So when I'm not there, think of this bear as the replacement me. Whenever you're sad or lonely or looking for a cuddle, the bear will always be there.**_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_**I don't know if I've ever told you this, but me and Kurt go to this bar sometimes with Seb. It's a gay bar and the people there really like me. The call me "Bear Cub". I guess that'd be another reason for giving you the bear. Hopefully you'll think of me every time you see it.**_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_**Now, I'm not sure if you've realized this yet, but I added a little extra stitching to the bear. Look on its left foot. There it says SOUND. You have no idea how many issues I had with stitching that. In the end, I had Kurt do it for me because he's just a lot better with that type of thing. **_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_**The reasoning for SOUND may be understood if you look to the bracelet around the bear's neck. The bracelet says SAFE on it—sorry for pointing out the obvious. Together they make "safe and sound" which is basically how I feel when I'm with you. I know that sounds sappy, but it's true.**_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_**Now I only have one thing left to ask. So when the song ends, look up so I know you've finished reading and such. Happy Birthday, Lan.**_

_**Love,**_

_**David**_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Landon's head shot up as the song came to an end. He became aware suddenly of tears forming in his eyes and fought to keep them from spilling over. The letter was more than he could have ever asked for, and to see that Dave clearly was that fond of him was just overwhelming.

Dave smiled nervously and Landon fought the urge to kiss him then and there. "You had something to ask me?" Landon murmured as he cuddled into the football player's side.

Dave tightened his grip on the boy beside him as if he would disappear if he let go. "Yeah. I—I was just wondering. I was wondering if—well. Do you think that—umm. Landon, will you be my boyfriend? Officially?"

A single tear finally fought its way down Landon's cheek at the question. The British boy bit his lip and nodded. "Of course, love." Landon crawled onto Dave's lap and nuzzled into the boy's shoulder. "And I loved my presents. They're perfect." Landon paused and looked into Dave's eyes. "You're perfect."

Dave smiled, "Not even close to perfect, Lan."

Landon frowned. "What the gifts? Fine I agree. They aren't a ten. They're a nine-point-nine. But you? You're a definite ten. If you argue, I will win every time, so there's really no point."

Dave frowned, "What's wrong with the gifts?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's just—I can think of something that would make my birthday present complete. I'm just—I'm not sure if it's okay to ask for it."

Dave's face contorted as he turned Landon's words over in his mind. "Well, by the end of the night, I want you to ask for it. Okay?"

"Alright. Let's go find the rest of the guys now, okay?"

Dave nodded and took Landon's hand as the jumped down from the bed of the truck and walked the rest of the way to the beach where the other Warblers seemed to be wreaking havoc.

Later, back by the truck, the group was dancing to the country station—attempting to make up line dances—when a song that Landon knew well began to play. Nick and Jeff smiled at each other as they moved closer and began to slow dance. The rest of the boys went and sat around, waiting for a quicker song to come back on.

Dave noticed that Landon was singing and pulled him close so they were dancing together as well.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feeling when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Landon looked straight into Dave's eyes as he sang, silently asking for what he wanted since he first met the boy.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

As Dave sang the second verse back to Landon, he finally understood what Landon wanted to ask for earlier. He had been turning over possibilities all night, but none seemed to fit the way this did.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

As the chorus ended, Dave leaned in close to Landon and whispered into his ear, "I think I figured out what you wanted for your birthday." With that, he looked straight into the smaller boy's eyes and brought his lips to meet the pair in front of him. Landon's reaction was immediate—melting completely into the touch. The kiss wasn't long or extremely intense, but it was perfect. It was exactly what Landon had wanted.

As Dave pulled away, he smiled, "Happy birthday, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Wonderwall- Oasis**

**Just A Kiss- Lady Antebellum**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: So I don't even know about the gap between chapters right now. But if you're still putting up with me, I must say that I love you to pieces! **

**On another note, I met two very amazing people this Friday. I don't know if you know one of them. His name is Christopher Paul Colfer. I don't know. Maybe you've heard of him. ;) He was the absolute sweetest even though I only got to talk to him for about ten seconds. The other you, in all seriousness, probably have never heard of. His name is Landon Austin. When I heard his name, I laughed because ya know LANDON. But anyways. He's the sweetest and my friends have decided that I'm going to marry him one day because I may have swooned a little when the first thing he sang was a cover of Sparks Fly (AKA my FAVORITE Taylor Swift song). **

**Okay, enough about my life. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I will TRY to be more consistent, but I am in the process of writing a novel and wrapping up two other fics, so I can't make any promises.**

**As always, reviews are always wished for and cherished with all of my heart! :)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

_You, you use your heart as a weapon, and it hurts like Heaven._

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Kurt had seen Sebastian, but he already missed him terribly. He'd been spending quite a bit of his time thinking about his future lately—that is when he wasn't thinking solely about the green-eyed boy that he hoped would play a large role in it.<p>

It was funny how all of his plans could change so drastically in such a short amount of time. Any previous desires he had to be a performer on Broadway or to live a lavish life in New York had dissolved. He was starting to realize just how much he would miss his home and his family if he just up and left the state at the end of the school year.

He decided he wanted to be a designer now. Maybe he would major in clothing design and minor in interior design just in case he had a change of heart. He could go to Penn State to get his degree—they already accepted him on scholarship—and if he was successful, he would have his own stores around the country and would be able to manage them from home.

Sebastian told him that he wanted to be a lawyer—probably so he could fight for marriage equality across the country. The two boys had been talking over the phone constantly since they said goodbye on the previous weekend. They decided that if they were to stay in Ohio, they wanted to be able to have a proper wedding still—you know, far off in the future. Not now. They weren't crazy like Finn and Rachel.

Sebastian would become an amazing lawyer and make ridiculous amounts of money, and together the boys would inherit the house that Kurt had already fallen in love with. The house with the white picket fence and the green shutters and the little rose garden out front.

They would adopt—or possibly hire a surrogate. Their children would be perfect—exactly how Kurt had described them to Sebastian.

Kurt was currently sitting in Glee waiting for their dismissal. His eyes flickered to Dave who was constantly checking the time on his phone. The pair was planning a visit to Dalton to see their boyfriends as soon as Glee let out, and Kurt was growing anxious.

That is, until he heard a hum begin to form. It got louder with each millisecond, and he looked around at his friends to see if they noticed it as well—just to make sure he wasn't going insane. The hum was distinct. He could probably recognize it anywhere. A similar look of recognition passed over Blaine and Dave's faces. No one else had been around the Warblers quite long enough to know that noise, but, to the three boys, it was a warning of a performance.

Kurt then heard something he was not expecting at all. The strum of a guitar. And the melody caused him to groan because _only Bas would choose __**this**__ song._

The sound of whistling weaved in with the strum of the guitar, and suddenly everyone in the room knew what song was about to be performed. Kurt could he laughs of approval and swore he heard Santana breathe out "wanky".

Jeff entered the room first. He was the one whistling as it turned out. Nick followed behind him, strumming his guitar with a devious smile on his face. He winked at Kurt right as Sebastian entered, followed by Landon and the other Warblers.

Kurt thanked some higher power that Mr. Schuester had decided to go home early. It was bad enough to have all of his friends witness this. Having Mr. Schue there on top of it all would have been downright mortifying.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Boy, I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

Sebastian winked at Kurt as he sang. The other Warblers hummed a backup and mimicked the bass line as Nick continued to expertly strum the guitar and Jeff picked up whistling.

Kurt felt a blush steadily growing brighter and he had to laugh at the irony of the situation. Only moments ago, he was picturing his future with Sebastian. And now the same boy that he had been picturing studying to become a lawyer was standing in the middle of his high school choir room in front of at least twenty people whilst singing a song about a _blow job_ of all things.

_I'm betting you like people_

_And I'm betting you love freak mode_

_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_

_And stroke your little ego_

_I bet I'm guilty, your honor_

_That's just how we live in my genre_

_Who in the hell done paved the road wider?_

_There's only one flo, and one rida_

_I'm a damn shame_

_Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring_

_Tryna put it on ya_

_Bet your lips spin back around the corner_

_Slow it down baby, take a little longer_

Sebastian's smirk stayed in place as he rapped the entire verse effortlessly. The other New Directions—even Blaine—seemed shocked to hear him rap, but Kurt barely batted an eye. He noticed Jeff send him a knowing look, causing the petite brunette to giggle—not many people besides those two knew about Sebastian's obsession with Nicki Minaj.

He narrowed his eyes at Sebastian as he began to move toward him. The taller boy held out his hand and smiled—he knew that that smile got Kurt to melt every time he used it.

Begrudgingly, Kurt took Sebastian's hand and walked with him back to the center of the room, easily picking up the dance moves they had arranged for the song.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Boy, I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

Kurt laughed at the looks the other New Directions were shooting his way as he danced, and Sebastian's eyes didn't leave Kurt for even a second. He looked rather—determined.

_It's like everywhere I go_

_My whistle ready to blow_

_Shorty don't even know_

_He can get anybody low_

_Permission not approved_

_It's okay, it's under control_

_Show me soprano, 'cause boy you can handle_

_Baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes_

_Boy, I'm losing my wing, my Bugatti the same road_

_Show me your perfect pitch_

_You got it, my banjo_

_Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles_

_So amusing_

_Now you can whistle with the music_

_Hope you ain't got no issue_

_You can do it_

_Give me the perfect picture_

_Never lose it_

Sebastian danced around Kurt as he sang, his eyes starting to darken at the particularly promiscuous parts of the song. Kurt just smiled good naturedly and continued to dance with the other Warblers.

_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

As the song ended, Sebastian grinned at Kurt, who slapped him on the arm in response—hard."Ow! What was that for?"

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Kurt spun on his heel to face his friends. "Finn, Sam, Rachel, Mercedes, and anyone else planning on coming to my house ever again, I will kill if my dad ever gets words that this ever happened. Consider yourselves warned."

Finn scratched his head. "What's the big deal? Isn't the song just about a whistle?"

Puck laughed loudly and clapped Finn on the back. "Dude, it's about him wanting someone to _blow_ his whistle."

Brittany furrowed her brow and twirled a finger around her blonde curls. "I don't get it. What can't he blow his own whistle?"

Sam and Puck howled with laughter, but Santana just smiled sweetly and patted Brittany's arm. "Not that kind of whistle, baby."

Kurt could feel his face growing redder by the second. This was possibly the most awkward moment of his life.

Sebastian's smirk was still settled on his face as he watched understanding—followed quickly by disgust—settle on Finn's face. "Ew! Oh, God! I sang that in front of my mom!"

The tall Warbler laughed softly and walked up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and placing his chin on the boy's shoulder. Kurt immediately melted into the touch, but stiffened after a second. "No! No cuddles for you! I'm mad at you!" Kurt complained but didn't make a move to get out of Sebastian's arms.

"No you're not."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, turning his head to face the taller boy.

"Because if you were mad, you would've pulled away from me by now. And you wouldn't be allowing me to do this. Sebastian leaned down slightly and captured Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. Kurt smiled against the other boy's lips and turned the rest of his body to face Sebastian. He quickly allowed Sebastian's tongue gain access into his mouth and brought his hand up to tangle in the taller boy's chestnut hair.

Catcalls were coming from all directions, but Kurt could barely hear them as he became lost in the kiss. When he pulled away, he looked up to see Sebastian smiling softly at him. "I love you."

Kurt let out a long-winded sigh. "I love you, too, Bas."

Sebastian tightened his hold on Kurt's waist and moved closer to whisper in his ear, "You still mad at me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but pulled Sebastian tighter against his chest. "Not really. Just kinda annoyed with your song choice." He let his forehead lean against Sebastian's as he looked into the boy's gorgeous green eyes.

Jeff walked over to the pair with a smile on his face. "Hey, Kurt. Think of it this way. At least it wasn't as bad as when Blaine serenaded that guy at the Gap with a song about sex toys _in front of his boss_."

Blaine groaned. "I heard that Jeffrey!" He was just starting to think that people were forgetting about that whole debacle.

Jeff just grinned at the boy still sitting on one of the platforms. "Oh, you know I love you, Blainers!"

"Whatever, Jeff," Blaine called back, seemingly annoyed.

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Someone woke up and couldn't find his hair gel today."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess it makes sense. He's still single, yet he's the one that broke up with me. And he just watched his ex get a song about a blow job sung to him. Then said ex proceeded to make out with his current boyfriend in front of him."

Sebastian just chuckled. "Oops. I didn't really think about it that way." He didn't pull away even slightly, though. He wanted everyone to know that Kurt was his. If that hurt Blaine's feelings, so be it.

Jeff shook his head in mock disappointment. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." He turned to his own boyfriend with a grin. "Nicky, I have a plan on getting Blainers to feel better!"

Nick's eyebrows shot up. "Threesome?"

"What? Ew, no. I'm not sharing you with _anyone_. _Ever_." Jeff gently hit Nick on the side of the head as he laughed at his boyfriend's odd assumption.

Nick seemed relieved, "Thank God. I don't wanna share you either, Jeffy." The brunette nuzzled his head against Jeff's neck similar to how a cat would. The blonde just smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Anyways, my plan is to take Blainers out for a night. We'll take him dancing or something. He needs to find himself a rebound," the tall blonde said matter-of-factly.

Kurt laughed, "I think that really would be good for Blaine." The brunette wasn't quite sure how he really felt about Blaine starting to see other people because it was just weird to see him with someone other than him, but Kurt wanted Blaine to be happy like he was with Sebastian, so he welcomed the suggestion.

Sebastian tightened the arm he still had slung around Kurt's shoulders and smiled at how maturely his boyfriend was approaching this. It pained him to think that Kurt still loved Blaine, but he knew it was true—if only in a completely platonic way. "Good for you, babe."

Kurt smiled and cuddled into Sebastian's touch. "I just want him to be as happy as we are. You know?"

Sebastian turned to look at Blaine over his shoulder and smiled at the sad looking boy. "Yeah. Everyone deserves to be happy."

Kurt scanned the room. Warblers talking in a bunch off to one side of the room. Jeff and Nick holding hands. Landon and Dave enthralled in what seemed to be a very deep conversation. Finn and Rachel cuddling. Santana and Brittany with pinkies linked as they chatted. Rory and Sugar cuddling off in the corner. Puck and Quinn smiling as they looked at what was probably their newest picture of Beth. Mercedes entertaining Sam by listening to all of his ridiculous impressions. Mike and Tina whispering quietly to each other with sweet smiles on their faces. Joe and Artie talking about who knows what—probably why Joe found it necessary not to wear shoes.

And then there was Blaine. Sitting alone, looking wistfully around at all of the couples and groups of close friends that surrounded him. Kurt's face softened as he realized just how alone Blaine must feel sometimes. Sure, he had his guy friends, but they never were there to listen to him swooning over Ryan Gosling's new hair or the perfection of Chris Evans' eyes. Kurt had always been there for that. Now he didn't really have anyone. Especially when the girls were all busy with their boyfriends or each other.

Kurt slowly pulled away from Sebastian, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bas, I need to do something really quick. I'll be right back. Okay?"

Sebastian nodded and watched as his boyfriend walked over to the small, sad boy. He trusted Kurt, and he did believe somewhere down inside that everyone deserved happiness.

Kurt hesitantly walked towards Blaine, smiling when the curly-haired boy looked up at him with big, round eyes. "Hey, stranger."

Blaine smiled sadly. "It sure feels like that lately."

Kurt frowned as he sat down next to the boy he once believed was the love of his life. "What do you mean?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just, I don't know. You seem so different. And you're dating _Sebastian_. Of all people. I still don't understand that at all, but I'm slowly beginning to accept it. I just—I feel like we don't know each other anymore."

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt glance over at Sebastian. "You really love him, don't you?"  
>Kurt smiled and bit his lip. It wasn't as weird as he thought it would be to talk to Blaine after all this time.<p>

"Darn, what gave me away?"

"The way you look at him. You looked at me like that once. But there's something extra there when you look at him. An extra sparkle in your eye. And your whole body relaxes just slightly. Little things like that that you probably don't even notice. You may forget that even though we aren't together, I can still read you like a book. You don't just lose that capability overnight."

Kurt smiled and set a hand gently on top of the smaller boy's. He was suddenly reminded of why he loved him so much before. "Blaine, I still love you, you know. Remember how we said we would try being friends one day? I kinda wanna try that now if that's okay with you."

Blaine smiled and twisted his hand, so he was holding Kurt's. "I'd like that." He squeezed the taller boy's hand, then released it. "But as your friend, I cannot believe you let him get away with singing that song to you."

Kurt chuckled, "The problem is Sebastian makes it impossible for me to be mad at him. He knows all my weaknesses. His smile gets me every damn time."

Blaine laughed. "It's still weird to think of you guys as a couple," he admitted. "You just seem so different. And you used to hate each other."

The corners of Kurt's lips turned upwards the way they always did when he talked about Sebastian, "We started talking when Dave was in the hospital. We bumped into each other a lot, so we decided it was worth something to try being civil around each other. And," Kurt hesitated, knowing this part might bother Blaine, "honestly, you breaking up with me brought us even closer. I called him one day, and he came over. We were watching movies and cuddling like we always did when we watched movies, but after a while I just broke down. It was the first time that Sebastian really saw me with all my walls down."

Blaine smiled because even though he sort of led Kurt to Sebastian, he was happy to see his friend so happy. He deserved it. "So what did he do? I can just see him freaking out at the sight of tears and making a run for it."

Kurt laughed. "You clearly don't know Sebastian very well. Dave's attempt really did change him. He's a lot more considerate now. And by that point, I was a good friend to him. When he noticed I was crying, he held me in his arms and soothed me out of my tears. When I was more stable, he played me a song on guitar. Rascal Flatts."

"He plays guitar? I didn't know that. What song was it?"

"My Wish. It was so sweet. He told me that was the day he realized he was in love with me." Kurt bit his lip, attempting to avoid the blush steadily growing on his cheeks. He was actually enjoying telling Blaine this. He missed having someone to talk to. Of course, he had Rachel and Mercedes, but they were both busy with their boyfriends most of the time. And Kurt felt kind of awkward around Mercedes now since Sam was his best friend, and the couple seemed to fight too much for it to be healthy. He had Sam, too, but the boy could only understand to a certain extent since he was straight and all.

Blaine laughed. "Who would've guessed Smythe would be such a softy!"

Sebastian glanced over when he heard his name, and decided it was time for him to intervene. Right as he was walking towards them, he heard Kurt's response, "Not me, but I'm glad he is. Bas is seriously the sweetest. And, to be completely honest, I could see myself being with him forever," and he practically melted.

"Forever, huh? I don't know, babe. Sounds like a long time," he teased.

Kurt smiled sweetly and reached out to grab Sebastian's hand. It was becoming a reflex. "It is a long time. But I can't imagine spending it with anyone else."

And now Sebastian really was melting. Especially when he looked down and was met with those gorgeous blue eyes. So he did the only logical thing he could, and he kissed Kurt softly on the forehead. "I love you, baby."

Kurt just grinned and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I love you, too, Bas."

A thought suddenly occurred to Sebastian. "Oh! Babe! Are we still on for this weekend?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Yes. Yes we are."

"What's this weekend?" Blaine asked, seemingly confused.

Kurt giggled as he remembered the first time Blaine met his dad as his boyfriend. It was extremely awkward, and his father had made a point to ask what exactly Blaine's intentions were when he urged him to help Kurt learn about sex. "He's meeting my dad."

Blaine shot Sebastian a sympathetic look. "Good luck, dude. I can honestly say it was a disaster for me."  
>Sebastian grinned, "Luckily, I have a lot of practice at looking good for adults since my dad's a politician. I'm sure it'll be fine."<p>

Blaine smirked. "Sure you'll still be fine when Burt shows you his gun collection and points out exactly which gun he will use and where he will shoot you with it if he hears that you've hurt Kurt in any way?"

Sebastian's smirk faltered at that. "Where does he aim it?"

Kurt laughed. "Where do you think?"

Blaine smirked, "And remember, the man has amazing aim. He goes to shooting practice regularly."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "He never misses!"

Sebastian grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand, "I'll just make sure to never hurt you then."

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Whistle- Flo Rida**


End file.
